The Overture
by Symphonic Poem
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse comes to New York City to fullfill her dream at Juilliard when she bumps into Eric Northman. Will they form something real, or will she be another instrument that he plays with those talented fingers of his? **M for Lemons** AU/AH
1. The Dress Looks Nice on You

**A/N****:**** Hello lovelies! So I'm new here (as far as posting my stuff on FF as well as writing Eric/Sookie) but I decided to bite the bullet and take a shot. So I've never written in first person, nor do I have a beta for this particular story so bear with me! Hopefully it will be worth it. Any and all spelling mistakes are mine, but hopefully there aren't too many. =)**

**Disclaimer****: These characters aren't mine; that honor belongs to Ms. Harris. **

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I took notice of the vivid colors at first; the various hues of red, orange, and yellow emerging from the branches providing me with a bit of shade as the sunlight creased through the leaves contrasting with the colors, making them a shade brighter as a soft breeze rustled them; forcing them to sway as it passed them along. I smiled to myself as I inhaled the crisp air that can only belong to the autumn season. And with that new intake of breath, I took in my new surroundings…my new life, my new home.

Closing my eyes for a bit, I allowed myself a moment's peace. Relishing in the sound that was being produced from the earphones I wore, I listened to every note; distinguishing every quarter, eighth, and whole note that fitted together to tell a story of their own and fill the listener with extreme emotion. As the sounds of Bach's Solo Cello from Suite No 1 in G Major caressed and flowed through my ears, I lost myself in the classic work and drifted away as a smile formed on my face, remembering the countless times I've surrendered myself to the song's influence as a child when I was back in my hometown watching a Louisiana sunset.

A small ache in my heart forced my blue eyes open as a breeze played with my hair, hindering my sight a bit. Tucking the stray strand back in its place and pulling my scarf tighter around my neck, I remembered saying goodbye to the only place I had known to be my home. I remembered the way the sunset casted a melodic blend of deep reds and oranges over the landscape I looked upon. I remembered seeing my grandmother's smile as her words of encouragement drifted along, telling me how proud she was. But I could only focus on the fact that I would no longer be in Bon Temps. Of course she looked on the brighter sides of things. She told me I was accomplishing something great; she told me I should be proud of my achievements and should think of all the success I would find, but as she said these things her words slowly muted as I studied her face; afraid that I'd forget her as I moved away. In reality, I was afraid of losing myself. After all, Bon Temps was all I knew. I would no longer be surrounded by my friends and family or the layout of my ancestral home. I was a child going off to New York City. I was petrified, though I smiled and put up a brave face when around my loved ones; though I gathered up some of my trinkets, I wouldn't have all of the familiar things I grew to love.

My only hope lied within the thing that brought me miles away from home…my music. I took another deep breath as I came back to my present situation. Standing across the street from the infamous Lincoln Center that dwelled within the heart of the city, I looked upon the tall buildings that rose into the sky with their classic and geometrical structure. I felt a bit brave and hauled my luggage across the street, after almost being run over by a taxi, onto my new stomping grounds and gazed upon Avery Fisher Hall, The Metropolitan Opera House, Alice Tully Hall, and the New York State and Lincoln Theatres. And for the first time while in this new city I truly smiled; looking towards the future and what it held for me.

I had lost track of time and had somehow found myself in a park that claimed to be 'Damrosch Park' as I noticed that I was late for orientation. I continued to haul my huge suitcase behind me, but the bastard decided to get its wheel caught on a crack in the stone pathway. At that moment my earphones decided to fall out of my ears and onto the floor as someone walked by them, crushing them under their foot.

"Son of a bitch!" I exhaled as I returned my focus to the luggage behind me.

Maybe I did pack too many clothes in this one suitcase as my brother had told me; then again Jason just chalked it up to me being a woman. He had broken up with his girlfriend again and was going through one of his phases, so he once again generalized women and put them all into the same category. I was just glad he had moved on from the whole 'all woman are evil bit' since my Gran didn't like that at all. Speaking of Gran, she wouldn't care for my use of language at the moment either. I inhaled deeply once more as I jerked the handle of the suitcase forward.

Of course in that moment I chose to become freakishly strong and pulled the suitcase right onto myself, forcing me backwards as I slipped on my ruined earphones before hitting my back on something solid that catapulted me straight onto my size 10, size 8 on a good day, ass.

"Ouch!" I instantly muttered as I looked down at my sweater dress-covered rump. "Today is not my day." I whined.

"Says the woman who just bumped into me and spilled my drink." A strong male voice said.

Well I _was_ going to tell him where he could go, after all here I am on the floor in a foreign city and almost certain that I would have a bruise the size of a softball on my fanny by the morning and all he was concerned was with the fact that I had spilled his drink, when I looked up into his face. He was blocking my viewpoint of the sun and casted an ominous shadow around me, somehow making me feel safe but I immediately noticed his stormy blue eyes, his strong jaw line, his blond hair and that chin that I wanted to run my finger over.

I'm pretty sure I attempted to form coherent sentences but none escaped my lips as I continued to stare upon this masterpiece before me. I had once thought musical compositions were incredible, but all would falter compared to him. My breath hitched as he towered over me as I allowed my eyes to roam down his broad chest onto his impeccably longs limbs. His body made me aware of my own and of a certain feeling that was forming down below. Of course that was normal…right? Of course my virginal self wouldn't know. He had caught my gaze and suddenly his irritated façade was replaced with the sexiest smirk I have ever seen.

"Forget it. I'm sorry I bumped into you." He said once more.

I sat there on the floor with my mouth agape as I smiled crazily, causing him to laugh a bit. The sounds he produced were amazing and quickly replaced the sounds that were produced by my instrument as my favorite. As I continued to sit there like an idiot, I quickly became aware of my surroundings and quickly felt the fiery sensation in my cheeks as they started to redden.

"Are you okay?" He asked once more as he raised his left eyebrow; making me aware of it and my intense yearning to simply lick it.

_'Where the heck did that thought come from?' _I wondered.

"Alright, do you even speak English?" he asked; his amusement clearly present.

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry. I'm just new to this town and I'm a bit late for an engagement." I finally managed to say.

"Really? You seem lost." His voice told me.

I wanted to tell him that I was; just an innocent girl in a big city but instead I gathered my things and tried to hoist myself up. Of course I stopped breathing once he reached out to help me. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me straight up, letting me feel his firm hold and his strength as my eyesight stopped just below that chin of his. I smiled to myself a bit before looking up at him and taking him in. He was about half a foot taller than me, about 6'4 or 6'5, and had muscles in all the right places.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you and spilled your drink; I'll pay you back" I offered.

"Well aren't you sweet." He said with a wicked smirk.

"Not really." I snapped as I took my arm out of his grasp.

"So you're lost. Do you need directions?"

"I never said that." I defended myself.

"Well you _are_ new to the city and I guess it can be a bit overwhelming for those that aren't originally from here."

"Are you from here?" I asked, quickly chastising myself.

"Sorry; my mother told me not to talk to strangers." He said with a grin.

"And yet here you are talking to me." I counteracted.

"I'm just offering you some help. _You_ were the one that bumped into _me_ after all."

"I said I was sorry."

"And I asked you if you needed directions." He smiled once more.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to Juilliard."

"Oh…let me guess…music."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your music notes are strewn all over the ground."

I looked down, and sure enough they had managed to slip out of my purse and onto the ground where they mingled with his spilled coffee. I huffed once more as I went about to pick them up, making sure that my sweater dress didn't reveal anything. I noticed that this time he didn't offer me any help as I wiped away any remains of his coffee off my sheet music with a napkin. Instead he just studied my form. And if I was being honest with myself, I may have liked the interest for once.

"That dress looks nice on you." He stated as I stood up and put my sheet music into my oversized purse.

"Thank you…I'm Sookie by the way. Sookie Stackhouse."

"Sookie." He said as his gaze held mine as the wind rustled his hair a bit.

"Well that's my nickname. It's actually Susannah." I smiled.

"Sookie." He said once more.

"Umm…so you are?"

"A beautiful stranger…just like you."

I bit my bottom lip as my cheeks reddened once more. He was beautiful, and he was a stranger but I guess I hadn't expected him to be so sure of himself, though I couldn't fault him. He was perfect. He quirked up that eyebrow of his once more and looked at me as if he were trying to figure me out. Just then, he looked past me. I followed his gaze onto a blond that was walking our way. She was still shorter than me even though she had on heels that only models on the runway wore, and she had the outfit to accompany them. I hadn't been to Park Avenue or Fifth Avenue yet, but she looked liked she shopped in those designer stores often.

"There you are! I have been looking for you all day!" She all but yelled as she stood by his side and took hold of his arm.

"I got sidetracked." He said as he continued to look at me; not acknowledging her presence, who I assumed was his girlfriend.

I finally took in the picture before me and had to admit that they made a striking pair. Her in all her designer labels that anyone could recognize and him in his sleek jeans, a dark button-down shirt and a blazer that heightened his structure. Of course that blazer just made me want to feel his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for keeping you." I said softly.

"Hurry up. We have a long day ahead of us." The woman quirked.

"Don't remind me." He told her before looking back at me. "So I'm assuming that you're looking for the Juilliard building itself right? Well the entrance is on 65th between Broadway and Amsterdam Avenue. If you're looking for the dorms they're just a few steps away from the entrance…I believe the building is called the Meredith Willson Residence Hall." He said with a knowing smirk that puzzled me.

"Thanks." I replied, dragging myself out of his trance long enough to talk to him once more.

"Goodbye Sookie."

He was dragged away by the woman and as he left, I got a view of that glorious backside of his and all I could think about was the fact that I wanted to touch it, even if for a second. I regained my focus once more and headed on my way, determined that my encounter with the beautiful stranger was a sign of good things to come.

The first meeting of a week-long orientation came and went and it was all a blur. I had gotten an overview of what was expected of us here at Julliard and the curriculum we had to follow, along with the courses we needed in order to graduate. Of course I had heard of some of the perks, like how students can obtain free or discounted tickets for performances of the Metropolitan Opera, New York Philharmonic, New York City Ballet, Chamber Music Society of Lincoln Center, Film Society of Lincoln Center, Lincoln Center Theater, and various movie venues. I quickly learned that living in here means having access to the larger cultural scene of theaters and museums, cafes and restaurants, music and all sorts of entertainment locations. Once I looked over my schedule, my meal plan and got my college I.D. I was to meet up with my new roommate.

The fact that I was to have a roommate for the first time in my life both terrified and thrilled me. Since first-time college students are required to live on campus in the Meredith Willson Residence Hall, and are always assigned to a double room I wasn't sure what to expect. I just hoped that the person the school matched me with actually shared some of my interests. I mean, I did fill out that housing contract after-all. I just hoped I was paired up with another musician…or maybe a dancer. I had been given my roommate's name, address, and telephone number so we could meet up before I arrived on campus, but our schedules just didn't work that way. So here I am, waiting in front of the Samuel B. and David Rose buildings to see who I'm going to be paired with for the next year of my life.

"Susannah Stackhouse?"

I heard my full name and cringed. The only person to use my formal first name, besides teachers and such, was my Gran. And she only said my full name when I was in trouble. I turned around and looked at my new roommate. She was shorter than me and had brown hair that contrasted my blond locks that hung past my shoulders and onto my back.

"It's Sookie, but you must be Amelia Broadway. It's very nice to meet you." I said, remembering my manners.

"Likewise. You ready to go?"

"Yep. I can't wait to see our room." I said as I grabbed my suitcase which I had been dragging along all day.

"Yeah about that…I got my dad to get us single rooms in our suite."

"What?"

"Well, my dad always donates a lot to this school and the Lincoln Center in general so I got him to pull a few strings for us."

"Cool." I said. So my new roommate had a rich father. That just made me feel like I didn't belong. Don't get me wrong. It's not like my Gran and I were struggling to get by back home in Louisiana (we lived quite comfortably actually) but after hearing about Amelia's wealth and remembering the beautiful stranger and that woman, I couldn't help but feel homesick. I mentally slapped myself for thinking of such things and remembered my manners as Amelia and I began to talk. She was a dancer, ballet specifically and wanted to travel the world. I liked her immediately.

We entered the residence floors through a securely guarded entry leading to a private bank of elevators used exclusively for the residence hall and past the lobby floor of the residence hall that contained a lounge area with a large-screen television and a pool table, a community kitchen, vending machines, and a laundry room. I took note of the fitness center on the 22nd floor, and a computer lab and study lounge on the 19th floor, and the two soundproof practice rooms.

Amelia and I finally got into our common living room with a panoramic view of the Hudson River and the western horizon. We each set about our own ways and looked at our rooms. I immediately thanked my Gran for having the sense to send out all my bedding and other trinkets earlier, and set out to unpack. I fitted the twin sized bed with bed sheets and threw down my pillow on top of it as I took out my sheet music and all my other books, clothes, jewelry, shoes, trinkets and CD's. And last but not least, I looked at the cello in the corner of the room that stood idly.

"Knock, knock." Amelia said as she entered my room and sat on my bed with me.

"Hey, thanks for setting this up for us. I guess I brought a lot of stuff with me." I told her.

"No problem. I still have to unpack the rest of my stuff and here you are all settled in."

"Yeah well, I want to get this done quickly; maybe make the feeling of being homesick go away."

"Oh yeah, you're from the south right? You don't really have an accent."

"Well my music tutor, who I've known since I was three and have spent hours practicing the cello with, is from here. And I wanted to emulate him so much that I just picked up small things about him; like the way he speaks and all that."

"What's his name?"

"Niall Brigant."

"Your tutor was Niall?" She asked in a high pitched tone of voice.

"Yeah, I know. He's pretty distinguished in the musical world as one of the best cellists and composures."

"That's taking it lightly. I heard he's a really good professor too."

"Yep. I don't know why he spent so much time down in my neck of the woods, but I don't care…I think he had a thing for my Gran or something, but I'm actually meeting with him at the Morse Recital Hall later on. Apparently he wants me to meet one of his students."

"Oh, it's probably Eric Northman."

"Who?"

"Eric Northman; everyone in the music program talks about him because apparently he's some musical prodigy or something and Niall's taken highly to him. But everyone else knows him for other things." She said with a wicked grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…he's a real looker. At a party after one of his recitals last year, I finally got a look at the guy and he's better than the women describe him. He's a Grade-A hunk; he's rich, well spoken, comes from old Scandinavian family and all though he's a bit of a ladies man, he's just all around perfection."

"Wow. Sounds like quite a catch."

"Oh yeah. They should sell replicas of him because ladies would buy those bad-boys in bulk." She said as I laughed.

"So you said he's a ladies man?"

"Well…he has the reputation of a man-whore but I wouldn't hold that against him." She said as I scoffed.

"I don't know how people can take that so lightly…no offence or anything." I said, just incase I had offended her.

"None taken; I think life should be fun and fancy free and I have no problem seeing that my needs are met by either party."

"What do you…oh! You mean…you swing both ways."

"Yep. Don't worry though. I won't come onto you or anything, though you have a hottie's body."

"Thanks…I guess." I said as I blushed.

"What? Aren't privy to getting compliments?"

"I'm not privy to getting anything." I mumbled.

"Oh my god, you're a virgin!" She yelled so loud that I thought the entire campus had heard her.

"What? I'm only a freshman in college and I don't take sex lightly. I mean, it's important to me and I'm not going to give it up to a guy I've only been dating for a few weeks. I have to love him and make sure that in twenty years from now I won't regret that decision."

"Wow."

"I mean, it's not like I'm ashamed. And it's not like I've had the chance to anyway…music is the only boyfriend I've ever had."

"Well, you're in New York City now and there are sexy men on almost every corner so…that cherry will get popped pretty soon." She said as she hopped off my bed.

"Amelia!" I yelled as she closed the door behind her.

After briefly meeting with a girl named Thalia, who was a student resident assistant that was assigned to my floor (and for some reason I got the sense that she didn't like me) I grabbed a bite to eat and headed on my way to meet with Niall. I was a bit nervous of seeing this student that Niall wanted me to learn from. If he was anything like Amelia had described I'm not sure how we would get along. I finally reached my destination and walked past all the stands that held sheet music and into Niall's awaiting arms.

"It's good to see you again." He said.

"It's good to see you. Gran says 'hi' by the way." I said with a smirk.

"Yes, well I did promise her that I'd look after you so I have every intention of doing so. Now, onto why you're here. I know you're always looking to better yourself and that you're already about a year ahead of your peers but I want you to work closely with one of my students. He's marvelous and the best cellist I've ever seen."

"Well if he's that good, and you speak so highly of him, then I can't wait to meet him."

"Good. Ah, there he is!" Niall said.

I turned around with a smile on my face but that smile soon faltered as I looked onto this musical prodigy that Niall was so crazy about. He had taken off his blazer and his button-down shirt and swapped it with a regular white t-shirt, but his form could still make anyone weep with its brilliance. His smirk graced his face once more as he strode up to me with those eyes of his.

"Beautiful stranger?" I muttered and automatically wanted to crawl in a corner and die as he laughed and took my hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the base of my knuckles.

"It's Eric Northman actually, and I look forward to working _very_ closely with you this year. By the way that dress _really_ does look nice on you." He said with a wicked glint in his eyes that make my body react.

Oh. Hell.

* * *

**A/N****: So...yes? No? Any thoughts? I'll go back into hiding now.**


	2. The Butterflies Are Still There

**A/N: ****Thanks to everyone who favorited this story and put it on alert...BUT the MAJOR thank-you goes to everyone that reviewed my first chapter. You guys are incredible and made me want to continue. Reviews are always nice for a writer...especially for a newbie like me! So...do it often! Lol. And without further intrusion...enjoy the latest chapter! =D**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own them; CH does. I just took them out for a ride...I mean...a private music lesson. =)**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I closed my eyes and hoped that it was all a dream; a good dream, but a dream nonetheless. I tried to imagine away the winter blue of his eyes, his chiseled features, his taunt body and that voice of his that stirred things in me I never knew existed. It was his voice that forced my eyes to snap open. That voice of his that produced melodic words that sailed from his lips, onto my ears and caressed them as would fine silk. Once I focused my eyes onto his, forcing them away from his lips, I studied him. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time. He seemed completely at ease in his surroundings. He looked at me with that smirk of his and I wasn't sure if I wanted to smack him, kiss him, or a mixture of both.

'_What the hell is wrong with you Stackhouse?_' I thought to myself.

"Are you okay Sookie?" Niall asked me.

"Huh?" I babbled. '_Smooth Stackhouse…real smooth_.' I thought as I willed away the butterflies in my stomach. Damn nerves!

"Niall asked you if you were alright…_Sookie_." The man I now came to learn as Eric spoke. My name flowing from his tongue, purposely saying every syllable.

"I'm fine, but only my friends and those closest to me get to call me Sookie." I snapped, then wondered why I had reacted so harshly.

"Sookie! You should mind your manners! Think of what Gran would say." Niall chided me.

And he was right. I had no reason to be rude to Eric. I was just a bit peeved that he lied to me. Well…maybe more than a _bit_ peeved…and he didn't exactly lie to me…more like he omitted something important. To be perfectly honest, he didn't omit anything. He didn't have to tell me he was also a student at Julliard, but it just would have been nice to know that certain little fact. But now that I looked back on it, I should have known. Especially since he told me all of the names of the dorm buildings with such fluency. Especially since his directions were accompanied by that knowing smirk of his…damn that sexy smirk! Speaking of the devil, his smirk was teasing me in the very moment.

"Feisty are we? I'm sorry. I thought you introduced yourself as Sookie when we first met." He said.

"Ah, you've met before? When was this?" Niall inquired.

"Well sweet little _Susannah_ was a bit lost and I helped her find her way. I believe she was looking for the buildings that enclose the dorms."

I'm sure whatever Eric said had been the truth but I was too focused on his mouth and the movement of his lips to notice, or care. As soon as he said my full name I felt the blush creep up my neck and settle on my cheeks. If he could make the name given to me at birth sound dirty, I bet he could do the same to mundane things.

'_I wonder how he would read out a grocery list?_' I asked myself as I held onto the previous thought.

I snapped out of my little reverie as I heard Niall give us formal introductions. He spoke of all of Eric's accomplishments, and how successful he was; being able to read music at an early age and composing wonderful works of music but I couldn't help but look at Eric's backside when he bent down to retrieve a bit of sheet music that had fallen off of the stand next to him. I may have even smiled a little bit but refocused my gaze on Niall as soon as Eric stood back up. Of course I didn't skim over the fact that Eric generally looked interested in what Niall had told him about what I had managed to get done.

"Well…_Susannah_ seems like quite the achiever and musician." Eric quirked as his eyebrow went up a bit.

'_Oh that damn eyebrow!_' If I had a pair of tweezers I just might pluck out a few hairs to make him rethink lifting the damn thing whenever he said certain things; but I quickly realized it was one of his mannerisms I had come to like.

'_Whoa, whoa…like? According to Amelia the guy is a man-whore, remember Stackhouse?'_ My thoughts made themselves known once more. I decided to ignore them this one time since my Gran always told me to never judge a book by its cover. Not to mention from the way Niall talked about him, I'd be a fool not to take him up on his offer of private lessons.

Private lessons. Oh geez. It's not like anything was going to happen anyway…right? I mean, what could I do for him? It's not like my first time was going to be on a grand piano in one of the recital halls…I did have respect for myself, even if Eric did make me want to throw all reason out the window of the tallest building in New York City.

"So Sookie…what do you think?" Niall asked me.

I had realized I had gone off into a little world of my own and missed all the things Niall had just said. '_Oh Frick!_' I chided myself and looked between the two men that stood in front of me. Of course Eric chose to give me that damn smirk and lift that damn eyebrow of his at the same time and all coherent thoughts got halted for a bit before I regained my composure.

"Well Niall…if Eric is willing to help me better myself then…I'd be a fool to say no." And that was the truth. I really did want to become an even better cellist.

"What do you say Eric? Will you help her?" Niall asked.

"From what you've told me it seems as if she doesn't need my skills and talent at all."

'_Ego much_?' I thought. I swear if anyone else had said the things he had, they wouldn't have been liked. But there was something about Eric, some exuberance that he carried that made you concede with him. I'm sure he would say that he wasn't conceited or anything…just sure of himself.

"So…what? You're refusing to teach me?" I quipped.

"Not at all Susannah…just stating the obvious. You seem to be a good cellist and there won't be much for me to show you…though I look forward to…_showing_ and _teaching_ you a new _thing_…or two."

And there went the one-two punch. Eyebrow followed by a smirk. Oh hell. I may have been a virgin but I wasn't an idiot. I caught every innuendo he threw at me and to be honest…I was a little excited. I knew nothing would happen between us; even if it did, it wouldn't surmount to anything. He was a senior and apparently wouldn't be pursuing a graduate degree here at Julliard. And here I was the bright-eyed, never-so-much-as-had-a-boyfriend-virgin freshman at college. Needless to say the odds weren't looking as if they were in my favor. And I didn't want to set myself up as a conquest…nor the potential heartache.

"So…thank you for taking time out to help me better my skills. I'm sure you're very busy and have better things to do than teach me." I told Eric.

"Yes well…I'm sure you can make it up to me. This might even be a joyous occasion for us both."

"Sookie you're in good hands. I'm sure Eric will teach you all he knows. He has the uttermost respect for musicians like himself…I'm sure he'll hold you in the same regard."

Niall told Eric in a stern tone. I'm sure he had known all about Eric's reputation but overlooked it since he was some musical prodigy.

"Of course I will Niall." Eric replied.

"And on that note, I'll leave the two of you alone. I have board meetings to attend. Eric, I'll see you tomorrow. And Sookie, as soon as you're settled in and have decided when you and Eric have scheduled your lessons I'd like to have dinner." Niall spoke.

"I'd like that. I'll be sure to keep in touch." I told him.

Niall bid his farewells and spoke to Eric for a moment before finally leaving the room; leaving me alone with Eric for the first time today. I suddenly felt those butterflies reappear in my stomach as Eric turned his sights on me. His face didn't give any hint of emotion as he walked towards me. I'm sure this is what a gazelle feels like when they're being stalked by a lion, or anything else that would bring them harm.

"So…I guess we should set up some sort of schedule to meet up." I spoke up.

"That would be the smart thing to do, yes."

He sighed after he finished his statement and I watched as his chest rose and fell with the exaggerated breath he took. I also noticed how his shirt gripped his chest as he folded his hands in back of him, pushing out his biceps. I briefly wondered what he could do with those arms of his. Of course I 'm sure he could do wonders with his hands; after all Niall said he wrote pieces of music that could bring him to tears. Not to mention he had to be skilled to move the cello's bow in such fluid motion over the instrument's strings. But all I could wonder about was what he could possibly achieve with those arms.

"Well umm…I'm pretty flexible." I told him.

"Really?" He said, alerting me to what I had just said.

Don't get me wrong. I was flexible. I mean, I had taken some Yoga classes before switching to Pilates…not to mention I was double-jointed in my legs, something that I was sure would come in handy for when I was ready for sex. I quickly shook myself out of that frame of mind before I even contemplated what sleeping with Eric would be like. I mean…I did come to the decision that I wouldn't be pursuing anything with Eric…_hadn't I_? Well…maybe we could just be friends. That thought fled my mind when I saw the look on his face. I guess this is what people referred to as 'eating up someone' with their eyes or 'undressing' someone with their eyes. Well, whatever people call it, I'm sure he was wondering what I looked like without this sweater-dress on.

"I meant…I'm pretty open…when it comes to scheduling something with you…for musical purposes I mean." I said and immediately wanted to hit myself on the forehead.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out, but for now I want to go over the basics."

"Of what?"

"Music of course. And the instrument you play."

"You wanna go over music? Like…the notes and the strings on the cello?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"Oh come on. You can't be serious!" I almost yelled. I may not have had his skill but I wasn't a moron and was a damn good cellist if I say so myself.

"I don't mean it as an offense…but if you wish to better yourself, you'll have to start at the beginning. I believe some Americans say…'starting from scratch' if I'm correct."

"Americans? Let me guess you're European."

"Swedish to be exact. Though I was born here in the city."

"Hence the native New Yorker reference this morning." I stated.

"Exactly. Now…let's get down to basics."

"Well I don't have my instrument with me."

"No worries…I'll let you touch mine." He said as my cheeks began to burn. If this was how it was going to be all the time with him, I'd need to learn how to get some thicker skin.

"Umm…thanks." I'm mumbled.

"Once we decide on a time that suites us both, I expect you to bring your instrument with you everyday. After all, you are no musician without your instrument."

"Do you say that to all the girls?" I laughed as I took as seat as he went to the far corner and retrieved his cello case that I had not noticed before.

"I say that to musicians only." He said with a cold stare.

"I'm sorry." I instantly apologized, knowing he took his music very seriously.

He said nothing to me but looked back to the case that he reverently placed on the ground below him. He knelt down to the case and appeared to inspect it before slowly lifting the lid, almost acting as if he were opening up a treasure chest. Now I may live for music and love it…but he took it to another level.

"Music is my vice." He told me as he caught me staring at him in wonder.

"I didn't mean anything by it. You just look at it with…I don't know how to describe it."

"Well Sophie is incredible."

"_Sophie?_ You named your instrument?"

"Yes. People give names to their boats and their cars…why can't I give my instrument a name?"

"Well you can…I guess. I've just never come across a person that does."

"You should do the same. You'll connect more with the music you play."

"Why the name Sophie? Does it have any meaning?"

"No. I just liked the name Sophie." He said as if it were common knowledge as he handed me the cello, handling it with care as if it were a delicate object. And I didn't care how much I liked the man, I wasn't calling his cello 'Sophie' nor was I going to name mine…though I would probably give it a boy's name.

"So…why a girl's name?" I asked as he retrieved the bow and held it.

"Why would I name it after a male?"

"I don't know. It's your instrument."

"And on that note…let's begin our lesson." He took a seat next to me and assumed the position as he would if he were readying himself to play the cello.

"Alright." I said

"Now, first off I never refer to my instrument as a 'cello'. Instead I refer to it as its true name: violoncello."

"The violoncello? Are you serious? No one really calls it that anymore." I interrupted him.

"Call me old fashioned but I prefer that title. As you should know the violoncello is the second largest bowed string instrument in the today's symphony orchestra. And the name '_Cello_' is an abbreviation of the Italian violoncello, which means "little violin", referring to the violin, which is the lowest-pitched instrument of the viol family. By the turn of the twentieth century, it had grown customary to abbreviate the name violoncello to 'cello, with the apostrophe indicating the six missing letters. But now it's just referred to as a 'Cello'. Do you understand?" He suddenly asked; he must have seen the confused look on my face or else I'm sure he would have kept on talking.

I'm sure my mouth was agape and that Gran would have asked me if I were trying to catch flies, but I wasn't expecting to hear what Eric had to say. Here he was just making sexual innuendos a few seconds ago and now he's giving me a history lesson on where the word cello derived from. I guess he really was a different person when it came to his music and his instrument…I mean his violoncello…I mean uh…his Sophie?

"No it's okay I understand." I finally told him.

"What? Were you expecting something else?" He asked.

"Well…yeah I guess."

"I take my musical career very seriously Susannah." He said with a tone of authority that shot straight to my nether regions. I must admit that him being my tutor was hot…hell any version of Eric is hot I'm sure.

"Now let's get onto the construction of the violoncello and the strings."

"Well before you do…can I ask you something?" I interrupted once more.

"Go ahead."

"Why the cello? I mean…violoncello? Why did you decide to play?"

"That's a long story for a different time. Maybe I'll tell it to you one day…but I will say that it's because the violoncello has been described as the closest sounding instrument to the human voice. And I guess I just thought that if I couldn't tell someone of how I was feeling or what I needed to say…that my instrument could do it for me. If played correctly you can have your instrument tell your story…tell the world of your joy or your sorrow and the pain that threatens to rip you apart. Music is the universal language…isn't it?"

Hook. Line. And Sinker. If Eric Northman didn't have me in his grasp before, he sure as hell did after what he said. And to make matters worse, I could tell that he meant every word. It wasn't just another line that he fed to numerous women. But what fascinated me was the brief sadness that flickered across his eyes when he told me that it was a long story. Hopefully one day he could trust me enough, or be comfortable enough to confide in me.

"Umm…so what else? About the instrument I mean." I said, looking for another topic.

"Oh, right…uh…violoncellos are tuned in fifths, starting with C2 as the lowest string, followed by G2, D3, and A3. Strings on a violoncello have cores made out of gut from sheep or goat, metal, or synthetic materials, such as Perlon. Most modern strings used today are also wound with metallic materials like aluminum, titanium and chromium. The instrument is typically made from wood, although other materials such as carbon fiber or aluminum have been used. A traditional cello has a spruce top, with maple for the back, sides, and neck. The top and back are traditionally hand-carved, though less expensive cellos are often machine-produced. The sides, or ribs, are made by heating the wood and bending it around forms. The cello body has a wide top bout, narrow middle formed by two C-bouts, and wide bottom bout, with the bridge and F holes just below the middle. The top and back of the cello have decorative border inlays known as purfling. While purfling is attractive, it is also functional; if the instrument is hit, or dropped, the purfling can prevent cracking of the wood. Above the main body is the carved neck, which leads to a pegbox and the scroll. The neck, pegbox, and scroll are normally carved out of a single piece of wood. Attached to the neck and extending over the body of the instrument is the fingerboard. The nut is a raised piece of wood, where the fingerboard meets the pegbox, which the strings rest on. The pegbox houses four tuning pegs, one for each string. The pegs are used to tune the violoncello by either tightening or loosening the string.

And of course we play this fine instrument with a French bow held with the palm facing down. Traditionally, bows are made from pernambuco or brazilwood. Or even carbon-fiber. An average cello bow is 73 centimeters long, 3 centimeters high and 1.5 centimeters wide. Bow hair is traditionally horsehair, though synthetic hair in varying colors is also used. Got it?"

After hearing him say all those facts and tidbits about the instrument we both played, I felt as if I were some impersonation of a cellist. He knew things I never had heard and brought things to light for me. Not to mention that I found hearing him say all those things to be pretty sexy.

"Yep. Got it all. So now what?" I asked before I threw myself at him.

"Well, I won't go over notes with you. Not yet anyways, but I'll show you the proper positions."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The proper positions you need when you're playing." And there came the smirk.

"Oh right…I knew that." Liar, liar, pants on fire Sookie Stackhouse! My mind went straight to the gutter and I had been caught.

"Dirty minded are we? Don't worry I won't hold it against you. Now…assume the position." He grinned as he handed me the bow.

I huffed and did as I was told making sure to scoot up to the edge of the seat and place the cello firmly between my thighs as I rested the neck of the cello on my shoulder.

"You're joking right?" he said as he scrutinized me.

"What?"

"Here…let me show you." He said as he stood behind me where I couldn't see him. Before I knew it, his breath was at my ear as he adjusted the neck of the cello.

"You'll put too much pressure on your neck and cause yourself discomfort." He said as he moved my loose hair out of place and onto the other shoulder, his fingertips grazing my bare skin as he moved the cello.

"And the instrument itself…it should be resting firmly against your chest…as if you were embracing it." He had circled around me and stopped just to the left of me. He crouched down and adjusted the cello once more as his eyes bore into me. As my breath increased I noticed that those damn stomach butterflies had come back, just when I thought they fluttered away…damn things. I wanted them to drop dead.

"And your knees…just be a bit more open, more wider…as if someone were between them." He said and I was sure I make a squeak or something as he innocently put a hand on my knee.

"Are you alright? I'm not being disrespectful. I promise." He said with sincerity. What killed me was that I knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm fine…is this better?" I asked as I did what he told me.

"Yes, much better. But you should be seated as if your back were up against a wall." He said as he placed a hand well above the small of back to make me sit up straighter. "And you should have a _firm_ grasp on the bow. Not enough to break it…just enough to have a strong hold on it as you move it fluidly across the strings."

Hell. If his touch gave me those reactions, I'd gladly slouch down in the chair and grasp the cello and bow to death if it meant him I would get to feel him touch me again.

"There…perfect." He said beside me.

"So…you never answered my question."

"Which is?"

"Why'd you name your cello after a girl?"

"I named my violoncello after a _woman_…because the shape is clearly molded after the soft, subtle, welcoming curves of a woman's body." He said as he ran his fingertips over every edge of the cello, making me wish I was his instrument…his Sophie. That bitch. I never thought I'd be jealous of a cello. I wanted to drop it on the floor and cause damage to it and claim that it had been an accident. But I didn't think that it would go over so well with Eric.

"I uh…it's a nice name." I said.

"Yes…I think so. Now…let's get down to business shall we?"

Yes please!

* * *

**A/N****: So what do you guys think of this one? Do you like where the story is heading? How about you review and tell me. Pretty please? With a private music lesson with Eric on top? Even to those that didn't review the first chapter? I'm nice. I promise. =)**

**And I tend to name my chapters after lyrics and song titles, so I'll probably post up link to the songs in my profile. Also there's a link to my Twitter account there. You can keep track of my story there as well. I may start posting teasers, and I always post up the link of a new chapter. Not to mention me complaining about how much I procrastinate when it comes to writing this story. Lol =D**


	3. Oh My God

**A/N****: Hello lovelies! Sorry I didn't update yesterday...I was just getting too distracted. I'd like to update every Tuesday if I have the time...but be warned...I can be a flake at times! lol But I'll try my very best to stick with this deadline I've set up for myself...unless real life gets in the way; which it has a tendency to do! Anyways, thank you to the people that reviewed! You guys are awesome and are the only reason why I'm continuing with this! And it seems as if a few of you weren't liking Eric's attention for his sweet **_**Sophie **_**either! Tsk Tsk tsk. Eric wouldn't be pleased! lol Once again, any and all spelling mistakes are my own. =)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own them. C.H. does. **

**

* * *

**

SPOV

My breath began to hitch as my heart beat erratically against my chest while Eric strode over to the grand piano. I watched his long limbs take every stride as his muscles flexed with his every step. Though my eyesight may have been focusing on that gorgeous backside of his. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a smoldering smirk before taking a seat on the bench of the grand piano. And when he did, I began to breathe again. I'm sure my bottom lip was glad for the reprieve, as I had been gnawing on it as I observed Eric.

"So…let's begin." he said. His eyes tantalizing me as he sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I uh…what would you like me to do?" I retorted as his eyebrow quirked up.

"What are you good at?"

"Depends."

"Well…I am the…more experienced one here."

"Well, you _are_ the tutor after all."

"Alright. Let's start at the beginning. I'll take it easy on you before we get into something more…_hard_…more difficult for you."

Oh. My. God…in heaven. And any other one in this moment. I had been able to keep up with Eric and all his sexual innuendos until he had to go and say that. I'm sure to someone looking in on the situation, it _may_ have looked as if I was in control of the situation but I wasn't…damn lack of experience of mine when it comes to men.

Men. And that is exactly what Eric is. A man…a very muscular, talented, chiseled, well-educated, very sexy man with European heritage, who just happens to be my tutor. I swore I felt every single goose-bump rise on my flesh as he continued to look at me with those piercing blue orbs. I let my eyes roam over his frame as I began to get use to the fact that I'd be seeing him every week from this moment on…in a confined space…all alone. And that fact frightened me. And it excited me.

"So…you're taking it easy on me?" I asked.

"That's what I just said, yes. I'll ease you into the more complex works."

"I think I can handle it."

"Don't be so sure little girl." He said, his serious tone rising once more.

"Oh come on…I can handle anything you give me…I'm a very good cellist."

"You're a _good_ cellist. Not a _very_ good cellist…and you sure as hell are not an _excellent_ cellist." He deadpanned.

Ouch. Could he be anymore hurtful in the current moment? Hadn't he ever heard of constructive criticism. You know…say something nice and then say what the person needed to work on…the key concept being: saying something nice first! That just felt down right mean to me. I may not have been up to his level, and I doubted that I ever would be, but his words and tone just upset me more than it should.

"Well, not all of us were exposed to music at such an early age Mr. Northman!" I snapped.

My words didn't have the impact I expected. He continued to look at me with that blank stare as I held his gaze. After a few seconds I faltered and began to look elsewhere. Anywhere but his icy blue eyes. I scanned over the curvature of his lips, or the color of his hair…his hair that looked the same shade as mine. I stopped my inspection of the musical prodigy before me as I saw him grin at me, looking as if he were about to devour me…maybe he was.

"What?" I asked him as I continued to grip the cello. His cello. His freaking violoncello, his damn Sophie. If he said something else to me that offended me, his precious little _Sophie_ was going to become very intimate with the floor. I'd deal with my conscious about being a respectable lady with manners later on. I waited for him to say something rude, allowing my hand to _slip_ and let the thing fall to the floor. But he didn't say anything. He just smirked and I quickly found myself hating that habit of his.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" He asked innocently, with a child like manner.

Well damn. Who could be angry at that face of his? Freaking puppy dog eyes were going to be the death of me. I just knew it. Oh. My. God. That damn charm of his…I hated it. I liked it. I am so screwed. I needed to hurry and talk to someone, anyone. And suddenly I missed home. I missed talking to Gran and hearing all her words of wisdom. Though Eric Northman was such a charmer, that she might have been swayed by his words as well. I wonder if he was doing all of this for fun. I know I wasn't supposed to pass judgments, but Amelia did say he had a way with women. And I wouldn't be surprised if he decided that he wanted to make a fool of the small town girl. And oh my god, he just licked his lips.

"Off to Wonderland again, are we Alice?" You could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you have the tendency to often get lost in that pretty little head of yours?"

Pretty? Did he just compliment me? Or was he just using an expression or something? I tried not to squeal like a pathetic little school-girl as he continued to look at me in wonder.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I get lost in my own thoughts." I admitted.

"Well, I'd like for you to refrain from losing yourself in your own mind unless you're thinking of music."

"Music is all I know."

"I doubt that."

"I'm serious. I mean…besides my Gran, music is the only constant thing in my life. It's the only thing that I can depend on."

"You depend on music?"

"Well…yeah. Don't you?"

"We're different people Susannah."

Oh hell. I had forgotten that I had been snippy with him and the usage of my nickname. Now that he said my full-name, I didn't want to hear anything else. I'm sure I'd have some vivid dreams tonight. I can't wait to go back to the dorms and go to sleep…after I get my private music lesson of course.

"But we're both cellists…doesn't music unite people and stuff?"

"Stuff? Music does more than just 'stuff'. I hope you're aware of that Susannah."

"So what does music do for you Mr. Northman?" I retorted.

"Besides tell my story? It's my escape."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's my way to leave reality…to lose myself in the sounds that are being produced by my instrument or any other. It's a way for me to go on a journey, or hear a story…to experience something cultural or emotional…something_ sensual_."

Sensual? Did he say sensual? Oh my.

"I didn't know you felt that way." I said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Susannah…and I'd prefer if you didn't jump to conclusions."

"Why do you think I'd jump to conclusions?"

"You're too kind…naïve. And I don't mean this in a bad way…you're a nice breath of fresh air…you're innocent."

Innocent. Did he mean that in the way I thought he did? I mean…he couldn't figure that out just by the way I spoke…or sat on a chair or something…right?

"Yeah well…I'm not always innocent." I said right away, meaning to come off as a bit intimidating, but my words didn't have the intended affect. Damn it.

"Don't worry…I won't taint you." He said with a genuine smile.

"Good to know." I said returning a smile or my own. "So what else don't I know about you?"

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know…what are you comfortable with? I mean…you told me not to jump to conclusions…are you hinting at something?"

"Oh I'm perfectly aware that you've no doubt heard about some of my…miscellaneous outings."

"Is that what you call them?" I said, giving myself away.

"So you have heard of me. What, _pray tell_, have you heard from the musical grapevine?"

"Oh, nothing. I wasn't meaning to be rude…actually I shouldn't have said anything at all…my Gran would probably tan my hide if she heard us."

"Your accent becomes more pronounced when you're nervous…it's cute."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome Susannah." I knew he couldn't resist teasing me with my own name…but he didn't have to say it like _that_. And he sure as heck didn't have to accompany it with a smile and an eyebrow lift. "So…enough about me. Onto the music. Why don't you start of by going through each note. Play a scale."

"You're joking right? That's beginner stuff."

"You are a beginner now that you're _under_ my tutelage."

"But…going through the notes? I thought you weren't going to force me to do that."

"I meant showing you the notes on sheet music…and I never said 'force'. I said I wouldn't do that right away. We're getting back to basics."

"But shouldn't I be doing something more difficult? You know…building upon things I already know."

"Not if you have a weak foundation."

"I do NOT have a weak foundation! Niall was my teacher, and he was a very damn good one!"

"Oh, such a tone there Susannah…did I upset you? My sincerest apologies."

"Apologies my ass!" I remarked before I could stop myself.

I immediately covered my mouth with my hand once I realized what I had said. Gran would definitely give me an ear-full if she had heard what I just said. Of course, Eric just looked at me with wide eyes and an equally as wide smile. Though I didn't expect him to burst out laughing at my little slip up. I thought the man had lost it. He couldn't stop laughing if he wanted to. Once he did, he wiped his eyes and looked at me.

"Thank you for that…I haven't laughed in a long time."

"No problem." I said with a coy smile.

"I'm glad you bumped into me today Susannah…you're one of a kind."

Does he _have_ to say things like that?

"Well…thank you for being my tutor…and I may not take it seriously as you but…this _is_ my life…I'd be lost without it."

"I'm sure you would prevail in anything you wished."

"I doubt it."

"I have confidence in you…so does Niall."

"Well, he's always nice to me."

"Am I not _nice_ to you?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course…now back to music, and no more inquisitions about me or my tendencies."

"But how are we supposed to work together if I don't know you?"

"I don't see the relevancy in you needing to know with whom I occupy my free time in order to learn from my tutelage."

"Well…I mean…we'll be friends right? That is what friends do…isn't it?"

"Why do you sound so unsure?"

"Oh…I didn't really have many friends growing up."

"But you grew up in a small town…didn't every inhabitant know one another?"

'_Inhabitant_'? Was this guy for real? Using all his big words and everything all of a sudden?

"Well…I spent most of my childhood playing the cello…at least it didn't judge me." I told him.

"I don't judge you."

"Really?"

"No…I just thought you were beautiful from the moment you bumped into me…and I'd like it if you didn't judge me."

"I'm sorry." My cheeks reddened at the fact that he said I was beautiful.

"Forget it. We'll start off fresh…as friends."

"Friends."

We smiled at one another for what seemed like hours on end before I did as I was told and started playing the notes on the cello. Turns out that Eric is a very good tutor. During the hour we spent together, he took his time with me and explained all the little details that he had picked up along the years. Of course I stopped breathing once he kneeled beside me in order to correct me.

"Stop." He said.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Remember what I said about the grip on the bow?"

"Umm…it should be firm?" I shyly admitted.

"Your grasp should be firm and yet loose enough so that your hand can easily flow and glide along the strings. Sophie's incredible…don't be afraid to use her."

Ugh. _Sophie_! The fact that he referred to his instrument by a name irritated to me to no end. I swear, it was as if he was talking about a woman!

"Yeah well…_Sophie_ isn't being very cooperative at the moment." I said as he chuckled.

"Here, let me help you."

He stood up and went behind my chair, slowly placing his hands over mine as his face stopped mere inches from my own, his breath tickling me. Of course my heart started pounding and my grip may have faltered a bit, but his own grasp held it firm. And oh my, did he have large hands…with very long fingers. Oh geez.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yep."

"Good. I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable. Now, remember what I said about your posture; firm back, let the violoncello rest against you…embrace it. Become one with your instrument…make it difficult for one to find where you begin and where it ends."

He continued to place his hand over mine as we touched the strings on the neck of the cello. His other hand covered mine as I held onto the bow before he slowly began to move the bow against the strings, positioning my fingers over each note, applying pressure each time.

"There…it's not hard…is it?" he asked as he turned to look at me.

Eric gave me a gentle smile as his face stood mere inches from mine. I continued to observe him. I looked at his eyes and his lips, and in the moment I wanted to kiss him…so I leaned forward.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes. I did just stop it right there. I'm evil, I know. But rest assured, you'll have another update next week...maybe this Friday if you guys are nice! =D So review, review, review! You put the story on alert for a reason...right? You know who you are! *wink wink* LOL. Hope you enjoyed! =) And I've placed the links for the first three songs that I've titled the chapters after in my profile.**


	4. Moi Je Joue

**A/N:** **I'm evil for making you wait this long for an update, I know. Unfortunately, real-life owned me via the form of midterm week. College sucks sometimes, what can I say? lol But I'm Spring Break now and when I'm not out and about hopefully I'll be writing some more chapters. I also got side-tracked by the ladies on twitter...yeah lets blame them. lol If you want in on my madness, the link is on my profile. Anywho, hopefully I'll be redeemed in your eyes by the end of this chapter so...ENJOY! =D**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Beautiful. That's the word I would use to describe the woman in front of me; her and all her curves and the vibrant blonde hair that cascades past her shoulders. Sure I've been with women just as good looking, maybe even better, but she was a breath of fresh air. I guess it's all her naivety and the way her cheeks redden and the color that spreads across her smooth skin when she blushes. Of course my innuendos and comments added to the cause…but that was perfectly fine by me. When she bumped into me on the street earlier this morning, I never would have thought that she was the student that Niall wanted me to tutor. Naturally, those private lessons that he hinted at had taken a turn for the better. Especially when she informed me that only her friends got to call her Sookie. Well then…looks like I'm on the hunt for a new friend.

When _Susannah_ and I had gotten down to the real reasons for our gathering and focused on the task at hand, I started out with the basics; a vital importance in my opinion. I began with the history of this extraordinary instrument; how it came into being and all of the components that gathered in order to create its auditory beauty, as well as its exterior. I had to admit that I used her at her own expense to have a bit of fun, and play a bit of a game when I showed her how to the hold the violoncello properly; how to embrace it and hold onto the bow. And of course I left her feather-light touches every now and then to emphasize my point. I even went so far as to let her hold my Sophie; even explaining to her the reason for choosing that name.

As it turned out, she was actually a decent cellist. Not great, but decent. And with a little help from me, she would blossom in no time; a mission I looked to take on full force. She surprised me with her interest and all her inquisitiveness, not to mention the bit of information she divvyed up. However, the fact that she seemed more into gathering information about myself or my other activities didn't escape me and I ousted her on it, wanting to witness her actions. Susannah _is_ incredibly amusing. I wonder how she is in other circumstances.

Once we regained our focus, after viewing a bit of some feistiness on Susannah's side, we once again went back to the violoncello and for over an hour we went over the notes and scales of the instrument. I stopped her in mid action once I noticed that her position was off. She tried to place the blame on Sophie but I wasn't falling for it. Actually, Susannah didn't seem to take to Sophie…hopefully a crack wouldn't mysteriously appear on her one day. If that were the case, I think I would know who the culprit was. I showed her how to properly grasp the bow once more as I crouched down next to her; inhaling her scent and studying her profile as my other hand grasped her small one in my own as we positioned our fingers over certain notes on the neck of the instrument. I heard the intake of her breath as we continued our actions, exchanging very few words. Once we stopped, I gave her a gentile smile, enticing her. And it worked, just as I thought. For in that moment she looked at my eyes before her sapphire ones trailed down and settled on my lips just before she leaned forward. I knew what was coming…and I couldn't hold the smirk that appeared on my face just before her lips were about to touch mine. But of course in that moment the devil herself decided to appear. And yes…she wore Prada…the evil bitch.

"Eric! There you are. I swear I can never find you." She said firmly as Susannah bolted up; losing a grip on my precious Sophie. In fact if I weren't right there, I'm sure I would've been mourning over her in this instant.

"Oh I…I'm so sorry; I didn't mean-" She started out. I guess she did realize how much my instrument meant to me. That and we were interrupted right before our lips were able to touch. Pity. Her lips look delectably soft. Oh well. That problem will be fixed in due time.

"Don't worry. No harm done…at least no visible harm anyway." I said as I inspected Sophie for any damage.

"I'm really sorry Eric."

"You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?" I rolled my eyes as the she-devil spoke.

"Oh, we bumped into each other this morning. I'm Susannah Stackhouse. It's nice to meet you." She said as she stuck out her hand and fidgeted a bit. How incredibly awkward, for her at least. I found the situation to be a bit amusing.

"Charmed. I'm Pamela."

They shook hands as Pam eyed up the woman before her as if she were looking at prey. Then again…maybe she was. I had learned never to doubt Pam when she set her mind out on something. After all, I was living proof of her determination.

"Susannah please excuse Pamela…she doesn't exactly know, nor does she care when she's not welcomed." I told her; making my feelings known as I crouched down and gently placed Sophie back in her case.

"And please excuse Eric. He hasn't gotten any since last Thursday and is incredibly agile." Pam counter-acted.

"Oh…so you two are—well I can see that. I mean you two make a very beautiful couple."

She said with a bit of sadness and jealousy as I tried to hold a smile that threatened to form on my lips. As if I needed reassurance that she was interested.

"Oh, we do don't we? What do you think Eric? Do we make a beautiful couple?" Pam asked me.

"Well…that _is _what people say."

"Yes…people who don't know any better." Pam added.

"Well…Eric it was very nice meeting you and your…girlfriend." She seemed to struggle on that last word, forcing Pam and I to laugh a bit.

"Oh please. I can't honestly believe you think we're fucking each other. That's just disgusting on so many different levels." Pam finally said as she pulled out her cell-phone and looked through some e-mails, ignoring us in the process.

"I don't get…I mean…aren't you together?" Susannah asked as Pam and I looked at one another. I finally decided to take pity on her and reveal the truth.

"Pam and I aren't dating."

"As if." Pam asked.

"Don't mind her. All the Botox and hair products she uses finally seeped into her brain.

That and she has no heart, nor emotion. She also feeds on children while they dream."

"Oh my dear baby brother, my feelings would be hurt…if I harbored any."

"Wait…so…you two are brother and sister?"

"Unfortunately. Pamela also happens to be my manager and she's constantly lending me out to the most prestigious music organizations in the country." I explained.

"Yes, and once you finally graduate and get that ridiculous notion of joining an orchestra in Paris out of your pretty, but stupid, little head of yours…you'll really be able to show the world what you can do." Pam told me.

"I can't wait." I said dryly.

"You want to go to Paris?" Susannah asked me with a bit of enthusiasm.

"When the year is over, yes. Pam would rather I travel the world and perform individually at concerts and other select gatherings."

"Dear brother of mine, I'm just looking out for you. I have your best interests in mind."

"I bet."

"Your confidence in me is astounding. Now get your precious little Sophie, and say goodbye. We have a meeting in half an hour and we can't be late."

"Susannah, it seems that the wicked witch has spoken and I must take my leave. I wouldn't want you to bare this shrew's presence a minute longer if I can help it."

"Oh, it's quite alright. Pam seems lovely." She said as we both scoffed. There was nothing

lovely about my sister, but I found Susannah's southern manners to be incredibly cute.

"Well, I'm free everyday at this exact time unless Pam lends me out. From now on our tutoring sessions will take place here, so don't be late." I informed her.

"You wanna see me everyday?"

"I'm going to give you _private lessons_ everyday, yes. Unless you have something else in mind." I toyed with her. And there came the blush of her cheeks.

"Oh no, that would be amazing."

"For you, him or both?" Pam added as she continued to look at her cell-phone.

"Pamela, be nice. I'm sure you managed to have some form of manners inside you."

"Don't count on it."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. It was nice meeting you Pam."

"Likewise…and I must say that dress looks nice on you."

"Thank you Pam. Eric…I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a bit of a smirk.

"I can't wait Susannah."

"Actually…umm, seeing as how we're going to be spending a whole lot more time together now, and we've decided that we're going to be friends…I guess you can call me Sookie."

"Oh, so I finally get the privilege of calling you by your nickname?" I teased her.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a privilege, but…yeah I guess."

"I'll take that into consideration…Susannah."

"Okay then. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." She smirked.

"Yes. You definitely will."

She gathered her belongings and sashayed away, but she made sure to give me a glance over her shoulder; the little minx. I caught Pam checking her out as well out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but bring myself to claim my potential territory.

"Don't even think about it." I told Pam.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll get to her before you do?"

"Me, afraid? Did you have your cocktail yet?"

"No, so excuse me if I'm a bit off my game. But back to the one you've been playing with your new toy."

"She is…_something_ isn't she?"

"Yes, a pretty little thing. How long will you keep this one pinning over you?"

"I don't know. She's a feisty little one."

"Maybe I should have a go at her first."

"Sorry, but you're not her type. Trust me."

"And how do you now that?"

"Leave this one alone Pamela." I said sternly as I grabbed my violoncello case and the rest of my things as we headed out of the practice room.

"My, my, my…this one certainly has a hold on you."

"I highly doubt it; I don't like having feelings. You know this."

"Yes and those are the only times that we are truly believe that we're related. But…you still mange to have _some_ feelings."

"And look where they've gotten me."

"Oh Eric, pitiful does not become you."

Pamela and I finally left the Morse Recital Hall and went onto our meeting with a conductor about a potential concert that I would join sometime in the winter. I gave my opinion here and there but left all the other mundane details for Pamela. Once the meeting was finally over, I left Pam and walked around the city on my own; relishing in the crisp air and the dark night that that washed over the city, endowing me with a sense of freedom. I found myself wandering back towards the park where I had met Sookie this morning, when low and behold, the object of my thoughts was there sitting on a bench with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She was looking into the night sky, just as I had been a few minutes ago, lost in her own thoughts. My own personal little '_Alice_' lost in Wonderland. I wonder if I could possibly get her to dress up as the character for one of the school's Halloween parties. I knew if I wanted a private show that it would take a lot more coaxing on my part since her innocence was clearly obvious.

"Boo." I finally said as I approached her, startling her as she stood up.

"Gosh, you scared me Eric!" she said back down on the bench.

"And what, pray tell, is a foreigner doing in a park at night in New York City?"

"Oh I just came from dinner with Niall and I didn't feel like going home just yet. I think my roommate is uh…well, I think she has company over and even though we have our separate rooms I don't want to be over there for that."

"So you're sitting alone in a park, at night?"

"Well…you're here now, aren't you? You'll protect me, right?"

"Yes." I said instinctively; knowing it to be true.

"So what are you doing out and about?"

"I just came from a meeting…and for some reason I found myself coming to this park."

"Is it a favorite spot of yours?"

"I guess. I have many favorite spots scattered across the city."

"Like where?"

"You're a very curious person aren't you?"

"A bit of curiosity never hurt anyone."

"Actually 'curiosity killed the cat' or so they say."

"Oh really? 'Curiosity is the very basis of education and if you tell me that curiosity killed the cat, I say only the cat died nobly.' So take that." She said with a wicked grin.

"What are you doing quoting Arnold Edinborough?"

"You know him?"

"Yes. I'm very interested in all forms of art, writing included. And he was a profound art advocate."

"Well…I just like quotes. I have tons of journals filled with them."

"What are they about?" I found myself asking, genuinely intrigued, which I never am.

"Oh, everything and anything: love, friendship, heartbreak-"

"Sex?"

"What? No!" she said causing me to laugh. She had just realized that I had teased her and couldn't help but smile herself. Oddly enough, I found myself increasingly enjoying her presence and actual intellect, something that I hadn't looked for in women.

"So do you enjoy teasing me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, you just don't hold back do you?"

"Not really. I don't see the point."

"At least you're honest. I wish I were more forthcoming."

"Really? In which areas?"

"Would you stop taunting me?" she said with a grin.

"Why should I? You're so much fun."

"I'm glad I entertain you."

I quirked my eyebrow at her as she continued to look at me with those bright blue eyes of hers. Even in the dark of night you could see the vitality within her, and the moonlight only enhanced her natural beauty. A small breeze had misplaced a strand of her blonde hair, forcing it to splay over her beautiful face. Well…I couldn't have my view of her obstructed now could I? I placed the stray strand of hair behind her ear and let my hand linger on her cheek as she sighed and leaned into my caress. Once she looked at me, I leaned in closely so that there was a mere fraction of an inch left between us. Her breathing increased and I swore I could feel the pounding of her heart reverberate through my ears. As she licked her lips I finally looked into her eyes and saw an array of things. Finally deciding what I had to do, I sighed and pulled away.

"Let me walk you home. I want to make sure you get there safely." I said as I stood up.

"Umm…alright."

She stood up as well but didn't say a word as the confusion she held fell from her face. We walked together in silence, neither one of us walking in a hurried pace. I felt her gaze on me as I caught her sideway glances from the corner of my eyes. I saw the wheels in her mind turning as we continued to walk closer and closer to our destination. She really did get lost in her thoughts too much but I still found it to be incredibly cute…and immensely attractive, though I did not know the reason for it. I found that the sounds of the city helped me pushed away most of my thoughts of her out of my mind as I focused on the sidewalk in front of me. Once we finally reached our destination I turned to her.

"So…thank you for walking me here." She said.

"Don't mention it."

"Still…thank you."

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget to bring your cello." I said as I began to turn and walk away.

"Hey Eric?"

"Yes?" I asked as I walked back towards her.

"I know I may be naïve and I don't have much…well hell I don't have any experience but-"

She seemed to fidget within her own skin as she bit down on her own lip before looking at me. Usually I'm not one for surprises. I guess it has to do with the fact that I'm not in on the loop or I have no control over the situation, but the surprise that was thrown at me on this night was one that I would welcome anytime. I was shocked at first; I knew she was feisty but I didn't expect her to practically jump me as her lips crashed onto mine. It took me about a millisecond to take over the situation, showing her how to move her lips properly, but the true surprise came when she opened her mouth a bit more. Well then…I do aim to please. Our kiss intensified and began to overcome the both of us as she began to moan a bit as she held onto me tighter. I let my hands rest on the small of her back. She grabbed onto me a bit more as I finally pulled away leaving her breathless. Her eyes remained closed as I broke out into a grin.

"Well…I know it was good for you." I said

"Oomph-"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams and good night…_Sookie_."

I turned around and left her in a bit of a haze before I finally heard her door close behind me. I continued to walk into the night with a large grin on my face as I thought of all the trouble _my_ little Sookie would bring to me. She must be the perfect mix of sugar and spice that my friends had talked of…I can't wait to find out. If she only knew what I had in mind for her come tomorrow. Well then…let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N****: So can I come out of hiding now? Hopefully the next chapter will come MUCH faster than this one. More importantly, hopefully you liked this chapter. You can always tell me in a review though. =D Pretty please? With your own tutor version of Eric on top? Besides, writers are kinda addicted to reviews so...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! lol Until next time lovelies! **


	5. Pokerface

**A/N:**** Okay, so don't kill me for not updating sooner, but Spring Break paired up with the Easter weekend didn't exactly give me time to write. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. And if you think about it, I kept my promise...kind of. This chapter DID come sooner than the last one. There was only a week in between updates instead of two! =D Not buying it? Alright. Fine. Hopefully you still enjoy the chapter! And all the mistakes you may find are mine. **

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine...they're all C.H.'s **

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I'm in love. Well, about as in love as you can be when the object of your infatuation kisses you and leaves you breathless on your doorstep on a cool, brisk night in the blanketing darkness of New York City. I finally wiped off the stupid grin off of my face and dashed upstairs into my dorm room. I could care less if Amelia was entertaining someone at the moment. He…_or_ she, would just have to understand that I needed someone to gush about this experience to. And frankly, Amelia was the only one I had. Being in the city for less than a day doesn't leave much time to make friends.

I barged through the door and began my quest for Amelia. Thankfully there were no specific sounds that might allude to any acts that my quirky roommate may have been part taking in. Much to my surprise, I found her on the couch alone, fully-clothed and eating a bowl of popcorn as she watched some horrible teen-drama on television. She eyed me suspiciously as she looked me over, seeing the expression on my face.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Eric." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well then…I should've asked _who _got into you."

"Amelia!" I screeched, making her laugh.

"Take it easy, I know you're not like that…unfortunately."

"Sorry to disappoint." My voice was heavily laced with sarcasm as I took a seat next to her and grabbed a handful of the popcorn she offered.

"So…what's the story with big, tall and sexy?"

"Well, it turns out that he _is_ the tutor Niall set me up with, so you were right about that."

"I told you that you'd be using your V-Card in no time."

"Oh come on, I'm not…we're not even dating."

"But you're thinking about it. I'm so proud of you." She said with a Cheshire cat grin as she nudged me a bit.

"Oh, shush." I told her as we laughed a little. I hadn't really given that much thought to the details of my predicament with Eric. Although his lifestyle gave me reason to worry, I still couldn't get my mind off of him. Well…I couldn't get my mind off what he would possibly look like without any clothing.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. I'm not just going to go for the whole…friends-with-benefits thing. That's not my style."

"What if it's _his_ style?"

"Well then…we…I don't know. It's not as if he asked me out or anything. But…he's gorgeous and smart and although he teases me, he makes me laugh and smile and-"

"All wet and flustered." She smiled.

"Ugh; that's not the half of it."

"Aww…my little girl has her first crush, it's so cute."

"Gee, thanks." I said with a smile, liking this girl-talk I was having with Amelia. I did like Eric, I knew that much and he had to like me. Well, he had to like me enough to tease me.

"So, what's next for the two of you?" she wondered.

"Well…I guess I kind of took the initiative and made the first move tonight."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed him." I revealed as I felt the heat rise within my cheeks, amongst other areas.

"What?" She screeched as she flailed her hands about, causing the popcorn to crash on the floor as she turned towards me, latching onto my hands and forcing me to turn and look at her. What a waste of perfectly delicious popcorn…it was so good.

"I kissed him." I reaffirmed. "We were flirting all this afternoon when he was tutoring me and showing me the ropes-"

"And you were drooling and day-dreaming about tackling his sweet ass and doing the deed on the grand piano in the recital hall, okay…gotcha there. Then what?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Amelia's excited nature. She was just too much fun. If her peculiarities and strong characteristics were any insight on what type of roommate she would be…well, then…my first year living in New York City is going to be one hell of a time.

"I don't want to be an easy conquest for him though. I'm not like that. If he wants me, then he's going to have to come and get me. He has to work for it. I won't be another floozy. And he has to be committed and monogamous."

"Would you like him to put a ring on it while you're at it?" she said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Very funny. I'm just…hell, I'm just selfish and wouldn't want anyone touching what's mine."

"But he's not yours…not yet anyways." She said wickedly.

"_Yet _being the operative word. Nothing's happened."

"Don't worry. It will. Now back to the kiss."

"Alright-" I began with a giggle. "Like I was saying, we were in the recital hall and he'd been showing me how to hold the cello and everything else, and he didn't pass up the opportunity to touch me here and there. Not to mention his constant innuendos."

"I bet those were fun to hear."

"Yeah, right…I'd like to think I kept up with for the most part, but I'm new to this and I was just going on instinct there."

"Instinct is always good…especially when it comes to those, uh…primal urges and needs we have."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, he came over to me and crouched down so he could show me how to properly hold the bow again, and he held his hand over mine as we played a few notes…and then next thing I know, I'm leaning towards him and he's there waiting to receive it-"

"And then you kissed!" She said excitedly.

"Uh…well, no."

"What? But I thought you said you kissed? Stop giving me wrong information here Stackhouse. You're killing me." She said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well stop cutting into my story and you won't come to the wrong conclusion." I smirked.

"Fine, just hurry it up and get to the good stuff."

"Okay, well after we got interrupted by his sister-"

"Oh, Pam right? She's just as much of a looker as the brother and they share some personality traits. Especially when it comes to women." She told me with a leer.

"Well, then…the next time I see her I'll be sure to mention that you're interested!"

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"What? Wait you're actually interested?"

"Sure. I told you I swing both ways. Why? You weren't serious?"

"I was serious. I mean…I am serious. Are you?"

"Yeah. I mean…what the hell? She seems…intense."

"Yeah, you could say that…I like her. Okay, I'll be sure to bring you up if I see her again."

"Great. Once you nab Eric, we can all go out on a double date."

"I highly doubt it. Besides, you're telling me you wouldn't want some alone time of your own?"

"Little old me? Of course. But not on the first date…well…maybe."

"Alright…speaking of which…we should probably set up some…ways of letting one another know if we're…entertaining someone."

"Thinking of ravaging Eric Northman on your bed already?"

"Possibly." I replied, keeping up with her.

"How fun." She chuckled. "Well…I guess we could always use colored scrunches."

"Oh, okay. Put one on the door-knob and that'll let us know how long to disappear for…okay. I got it."

"Yep. Now I don't think I'll bet letting anyone stay over…but I'm sure you will."

"Oh, come on. You don't know that."

"I see that look in your eye. You'll have Eric sleeping over by the end of the month."

"Can you have a little more faith in me please?"

"Fine. Two months. Now onto the colors…white will be an hour…black for three; four the most…and red…well, that's the all-nighter."

"Alright. I think I can handle that."

"Good. Now back to the kiss."

"Okay. Well after we were interrupted, I gave him a little look over my shoulder and finally left. And after I had dinner with Niall, I didn't come home right away since I thought you were with someone, so I went to the park. And he just happened to be there. So after a little while, when I thought he was going to kiss me…he didn't. He walked me home instead and right when he turned to leave-"

"Yeah? Come on, tell me!"

"I kissed him. He took over after a bit but…it was by far the _best_ kiss I've ever had. It was just…perfect."

"Aww…I'm going to start planning your wedding." She said as we cracked up.

"Gosh, I can't wait till tomorrow…I mean…we'll be seeing each other practically

everyday."

"I wish I could watch those _private lessons_ of yours."

"I'm already his entertainment."

"I bet. So…when you see him tomorrow are you going to throw yourself at him or are you just going to go in there with your poker-face on?"

"Hmm…poker-face. I'll act normal tomorrow and see was he does…the ball's in his court now."

"Yeah, but you want it to be back in yours so you can control the game. Torment him a little. Get him all hot and bothered. Use those lovely _assets_ of yours and show him what you got."

"So you want me to flaunt it?"

"Have a little fun with him. Flirt; say things to keep him off balance. Dish it out a bit, just like his does. Don't be so coy with me…there's a nymph inside you, I just know it."

"Alright, Yoda. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, and wear something-"

"Don't worry…I know what to wear."

I told Amelia good night and started to get ready for bed. After I called Gran and assured her that my first day in my new hometown went smoothly, sans the details about Eric of course, we talked for a bit; I even brought up Niall for good measure. Once I was all washed up, I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed. I couldn't help but smile while thinking of what tomorrow would bring. My only consistent thought was that these private lessons of mine were about to get a little more intriguing. Well then, let the games begin Eric Northman. Of course I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

**…****~*~… …~*~… …~*~…**

"Ouch! Would you hold on! You're hurting me!" I yelled at him, ignoring the look on his face.

"Well what did you think; that this would be a stroll in the park?" His voice caressed me as his icy blue orbs bore into mine.

"Well, no. But I didn't expect this." I replied as I took in my surroundings.

"Stop complaining, my little _Sookie_. It'll be over soon."

"Ugh! Just get off me already!"

"And here I thought you liked my attention."

"Just shut up and get off!"

"Now, now my little pupil…you'll grow to love my touch. And that's no way to talk to your tutor by the way."

After all our flirting, which turned to bickering and a few feather touches, on his part of course, things had gotten a little heated. I managed to keep up with all his sly remarks and innuendos; even dishing out a few of my own. His facial expressions were priceless after a few choice words on my part. Of course he just smirked, lifted up that eyebrow and came back at me with more than I could handle; neither of us mentioned the kiss we shared. We just waited for the other to make the first move. So now, here I am, with him practically on top of me…showing me how to play notes on the cello. My wrist hurt like hell from holding the bow so long and my fingers were splayed out playing notes that I was certain he was making up as he went. He was resting next to me with his hands over mine once more as his breath tickled my skin.

"Don't you think we've done enough for now?" I pleaded.

"If you're not serious about bettering yourself as a cellist, I suggest you tell me now and not waste my time."

Well, then…it looks as if the musical prodigy is back; front and center with his no-nonsense attitude. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath as I thought of what to say next. I didn't expect that this lesson would end up like this. I'm sure Amelia would get a kick out of this when I finally got home and told her.

"I _am_ serious about my musical career Eric. And you know I wouldn't waste your time…I'm just tired. I'm not used to holding the bow this way, and I feel like I'm cramping up in my fingers."

"Alright then…put your instrument away and take a seat next to me…we're going to do a little exercise."

"An exercise?"

"That's what I just said; yes."

He leered at me and I couldn't help but wonder what he had up his sleeve. Deciding to call his bluff, I put away my instrument and wandered back, taking a seat next to him. He looked at me with those enticing eyes of his for a moment just before he faced me; stopping an inch away from me.

"Give me your hand."

"What?" I practically yelled.

"Your hand. The one that was cramping…give it to me."

"Fine."

I had no idea what he was up to, but I'm sure I'd be all hot and bothered by the time he was done. I gave him my left hand and immediately noticed the different in our sizes. I smiled as I took in the picture of our hands together. I stopped smiling right away once he began massaging my hand with his own. Sensually rubbing the palm of my hand while his other stroked my fingers. I started to bite my bottom lip, trying not to loose myself in these feelings.

EPOV

So, _my _little Sookie wants to play? Doesn't she know who she's dealing with? Oh well, more fun for me. I do love a good challenge. I'm sure she thought she'd get a rise out of me with that free-flowing, yet form-fitting dress of hers…and she was right. You have to love the slightly warm weather of the last days of summer and the first days of fall. I sure as hell do. I noticed her beauty right a way as she entered the recital hall; a full, welcoming smile there to greet me once she saw me. We had flirted all day, dancing around the subject of what happened last night. Of course I wanted her to bring up the subject first. I wanted my little minx to come out and play again, after seeing a glimpse of her yesterday.

We went ahead as planned as I continued to go easy on her…with the violoncello, anyways. I left her feather light touches here and there looking for a reaction. She surprised me with a few of her own remarks and comments after I dealt out an innuendo or two…or seven. Once we finally emerged ourselves in our music, I focused on the task ahead of me. Her company may be pleasing and entertaining, but she still needed to be taught the ways of the violoncello. I wanted her to handle the instrument properly; make it apart of her and glide the bow along the string so that playing became effortless. A second nature almost, in hopes that one day she'd be a great cellist. Sookie started to complain about being uncomfortable…so I instantly set out to her needs and make her…relaxed. Once I finished my ministrations on her hand, I got a little wicked idea.

"There now…all better?" I asked her as I continued to hold her hand.

"Umm…yeah. Thank you." Oh, yes. She's mine.

"I can't have my pupil cramp up on me now can I?"

"I guess not. Where did you learn that?"

"Tricks of the trade. You pick up a few things here and there."

"I'll be sure to be on the look-out. That's…a hell of a trick. I'm completely at ease."

"I do have talented fingers, yes."

I let go of her hand and walked over to the grand piano for a bit. I peeked over my shoulder to get a glimpse at the expression that took over her face and was pleased at the view. I saw the bright color in her cheek as she reigned in her breathing. I really shouldn't tease her…too much. After playing a few notes on the piano and taking a sip of water out of my bottle, I went back over to Sookie; planning out my next move.

"Alright, I have an idea." I announced.

"What is it?"

"For some reason, you seem to be having a bit of trouble holding the violoncello properly."

"I hold the _cello_ just fine. It's your technique that's giving me problems."

"Really?" I quirked. Well, well, well…my little minx _is _coming out to play.

"Yes. I never had any trouble before. I did manage to get a full ride to Juilliard playing the cello my way, thank-you very much." She snapped.

"Yes you did. And now Niall has asked me to provide you with my tutelage in order to better your skills. Now…be a good little pupil and sit on my lap, facing me."

"I beg your pardon?" She said as she shot up.

"Sit down on my lap. Well…my knee specifically. I want to demonstrate how to properly hold the violoncello and play certain notes."

"Can't you do that with your little _Sophie_?"

"I could…but you wouldn't learn anything. Now…on my lap." I said as I patted the spot on my knee while I positioned myself as if I were about to play the violoncello.

She hesitated for only a moment before she got this wicked glint in her eyes. She played coy as she bit her bottom lip, just before hiking up her dress a little before finally sitting on me. I managed not to stare at her legs for too long. I had caught a glimpse of them as she held the violoncello between her legs, and they were spectacular. Once she finally settled on me, I looked at her and held her gaze; waiting for her to break.

"Let's begin with the notes." I recommended.

I placed my hand on her neck and felt the softness of her skin. She leaned forward a bit, creating friction as she rubbed herself on my knee. I fought the urge to groan as I inhaled her scent. Desire flooded her eyes as she managed to put up a brave face. I looked over her curves as if she were my instrument, splaying my fingers over her neck and down her spine, punctuating certain areas and applying the amount of pressure needed as I whispered the notes within her ear. My other hand moved back and forth along her back as would a bow as her soft whimpers reached my ears. Her breasts hitched up and down with every labored breath she took. Her lips were a mere inch form mine by the time I finished my little _lesson_. I have to admit she did better than I would've thought.

"There. Do you think you'll be able to hold the violoncello and the bow properly now?" I asked her as I looked straight forward; moving my lips away from hers.

"Yeah…..I think."

"Good."

I patted her knee before my hands moved up to her hips as I stood her up with me. She looked up into my eyes as I leaned forward, letting the heat from her radiating skin warm me. I saw the smallest display of a smirk on her lips and knew that she had liked my ministrations. I was glad that she was learning from _all_ the things I was showing her. I gave her my own smirk as I leaned forward, ghosting my lips against for the briefest second before pulling back.

"Well, Sookie that's it for today. See you tomorrow."

I grabbed _Sophie _and my bottle of water and left the recital hall with a large grin on my face before she had any chance to react. Needless to say, I couldn't wait for tomorrow's lesson.

* * *

**A/N****: Tee-hee. I have to admit I love making Eric torment Sookie...its too much fun. Hopefully you liked this one. You could always review...I may just hand out Eric's phone number for those **_**private lessons**_** to those that do...any takers?**


	6. Womanizer

**A/N:**** Anyone still there? I'm horrible I know. But the semester is winding down and I have to register for the next one, as well as finals and any other projects that my professors decide to give me. Then I started reading the NH series (which are AWESOME by the way) and then I got distracted by the lovelies on twitter...they're horrible I swear. Lol. Anywho, this one is of course hasn't been looked over by any beta, nor has any other chapter, so the mistakes are all mine. But hopefully you still enjoy it! **

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I tried to focus on the feel of the texture beneath me; how the smooth surface practically glided under my hands as his stark blue eyes watched my every move. Focusing on the task before me was incredibly difficult as I forced my eyes away from the fullness of his lips. I tried focusing on the hues of the color that surrounded me; the sounds that were being produced…anything that would get my mind off of him. I closed my eyes as I softly bit down on my bottom lip before finally losing myself to the feel of the music that was being produced from the instrument that I cradled between me.

"That was great." His voice aroused me from my ministrations.

"Really?" I asked with exuberance.

"Yes. I don't lie remember?"

"Of course you don't."

We smiled at each other as the sounds of the city gradually faded from us. We continued to sit on the park bench as I lowered my cello back into its case as the sun continued to beat down on us; its rays floating through his blond hair, highlighting his exquisite features. Eric and I settled on having lessons three times a week, leaving the weekends to ourselves. When Eric first suggested that we take our little _"sessions" _outside and onto Damrosch Park, I thought he was insane. I never played anywhere other than an assembly hall, an auditorium, a practice room, or my own bedroom. Needless to say, I was afraid of taking my music out into the public, especially when I was trying to improve on my skills. Eric simply smirked at me and told me that I needed some fresh air after being stuck in the recital hall for two weeks straight. He said that he wanted to enjoy the last few days of the summer's warmth before they were lost. So for the last two weeks things had progressed between us as we practiced in the park. Our banter was still there as well as his innuendos, and a few on my end, but for some reason unbeknownst to me…he never kissed me again. In fact, that kiss that occurred a month ago replayed in my dreams almost every night.

Eric still got physically close enough to leave me feather light touches that caused goose-bumps as he showed me certain things on the cello, but whenever he was close enough for my lips to touch his…he pulled away abruptly. I was confused as ever and confided in Amelia. She simply told me that he was probably just teasing me, and wanted me to take the next move. I pushed my insecurities aside, but I still wasn't sure what to do or what to expect, so I started up conversations with him. We talked about mundane things at first. Our tastes in music, movies and books. We even talked about some of our favorite artists. I favored Van Gogh while he favored Da Vinci and Monet. We even talked about our favorite flavors of ice-cream. I was a nut for vanilla or cookies and cream while he was in love with strawberry.

"You're progressing very well." He told me.

"You really mean that?"

"I do."

"Thank you. I kind of get private lessons three times a week." I joked.

"Oh really? You don't say."

"It's true; though the guy that tutors me is-"

"A genius?" he cut me off and smirked; so I decided to have a little fun of my own.

"Genius? No way…he's more of a-"

"Sexy musical prodigy? One that's destined for fame?"

"Actually I was going to say conceited, smug…vain…basically any and all synonyms that mean he's arrogant but…hey, that's just me."

"Conceited? Well…I'm sure the qualities, tendencies and over-all natural born talent that he has are simply being misconstrued by his haughty pupil."

"Haughty!" I shrieked as I stood up abruptly.

"I'm sorry, were you offended? I thought no emotions were being taken into consideration since we were talking in the third person."

"Jerk." I said without conviction as he stood and smiled.

"You hurt my feelings…really, you have."

"Aww…poor baby. Should I kiss you and make it feel better?"

The words flew out of my mouth before I had thoroughly processed them. Eric looked at me with a taunting smile…so I did what I thought was only fair. I could feel the heat rushing to my face as the red color conquered the apples of my cheeks. I licked the bottom of my lip enough to moisten it before leaning in toward him. Our noses touched a bit as I rubbed the tip of mine against his own. I stifled a giggle as I saw him close his eyes and lean in, brushing his lips against mine for the briefest moment before tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. And when I was certain that he was going to kiss me…I pulled away from him. Let him take that! I'm sure I'd pay for it later, and I was kicking myself a bit for giving up a chance to kiss Eric once more, but I couldn't get over the shock on his face as I grabbed my cello and stood up.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." I said just before picking up my cello and sashaying away.

The smile on my face didn't falter the entire time until I felt his firm grasp on my shoulder. He turned me around suddenly and put his hands on either side of my face, fixing his gaze on mine before smiling. He grabbed a hold of the cello and gently settled it on the ground before running his large hands over my shoulders, sensually rubbing them as they descended down my back and settled on my hips. He grinned seductively and pressed his lips against mine, not moving them, much to my displeasure. I felt his tongue glide over my lips before he tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth. And just when he fisted my hair in his hand and touched my lips with his own…he moved away. That sexy Swedish son of a bitch one-upped me again. Damn. Frick. Crap. That bastard.

"You look a little flustered _Susannah_. Are you alright?" he asked.

"You…just…ugh!"

"I'm sure you'll get over it."

"Nice. Real nice."

"Glad you think so. I never give up a chance to show someone my…many talents."

"I bet."

"Oh, I'm sensing you've ruffled your feathers a bit _my _little Sookie."

"You should know. You've done the ruffling."

I picked up my cello and started walking away from Eric once more. I tried to calm myself down as I walked past the groups of people that were in the park, but once I felt Eric's arm around my shoulder, my agitation towards him started to dwindle. I had no idea what he was up to. One moment we'd be in heated debate about current events or sharing a laugh about my music taste, which Eric deemed "horrible", and then the next moment…he was a stranger once more. He carried my case for me and looked at me with his baby blues as we continued our walk. No words were spoken for some time until we reached the park exit. He steadied himself, causing me to halt as he stared at me, while I focused on my surroundings. I felt his finger on my chin causing our gazes to lock.

"Won't you give me once of your famous smiles? I find myself missing them at the moment."

"You are pulling my leg right?" I told him.

"I am in no way, shape, or form pulling or touching your leg right now. Why? Would you like me to?" He said with a waggle of his eyebrows which infuriated me.

"Do you always do this? Is this your act? Because you sure as hell know what you're doing."

"You've lost me."

"Is this some game you play? What you…drag girls along until you break their pride and then they throw themselves at you? Is that how you spend your weekends…you…you…man-whore!" I finally had gone crazy.

"Man-whore?" He said with a smile.

"I'm just calling them as I see them."

"That's not the first time I've been called that. Though I find the description to be lacking creativity."

"You're unbelievable."

"That's not the first time I've heard that either."

Despite his snide comments and rude remarks I couldn't stifle the short laugh that protruded from my lips. Damn his ability to put me at ease. I had been back and forth with him for the last month and was absolutely lost in the maze that is Eric Northman.

"You are such a womanizer."

"I am."

"That title or lifestyle doesn't bother you?"

"Not really. Does it bother you?"

"I just don't understand how people…how they can go through other people as easily as they go through shirts or other objects. What? You can't find a companion worthy of your time?"

"Are you going to give me a lecture or something about the value and worth of a person?"

"I may just have to."

"Please don't. I've heard my fair share from spurned one night stands."

"Man-whore." I replied with a beaming grin.

"That I am."

"So you're finally admitting it?"

"I've never denied it _my _little Sookie."

"I'm not _your_ anything."

"But you'd like to be."

"Shut up. I thought you didn't want me to judge a book by it's cover, and believe all those rumors about your social-life when we first met?"

"I wanted you to come to your own conclusions, not have your ears burned by the babble of others."

"So you wanted to make an impression on the naïve little girl from some no-name town;

maybe get her in the sack first, is that it?"

"No. I wanted you to make your own assessment of me. Then decide how you wanted to proceed."

"So all this time…you've what? Been testing me or something?"

"I wasn't testing you."

"I swear, you are such a tease…and men complain about women."

"Oh, so your little outfits and innuendos were just…your way of getting to know me better?"

"I was just trying to keep up with you and your impromptu teachings and making me sit on your lap!"

"But you liked it; don't lie."

"You're infuriating."

"Yet you always come back for more."

"You're my tutor. That's it."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Your voice has gotten higher and your blushing…all traits that you show when you're either embarrassed, shy, or telling a fib."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Your voice just rose a bit more."

"Jackass."

"Oh feisty…I like. Though I must say that since I've met you, your…vocabulary has become a bit…naughty."

"It has not!"

"Yes it has."

"Has not! And will you stop it with the short replies that consist of three words or less!"

"I'll try."

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"Oh yes, because dealing with me three times a week is so infuriating."

"It is."

"I bet."

I scrunched up my nose at him as he laughed at my characteristics. I bent down and picked up my cello as his eyes studied my form. I couldn't help but notice a few women scattered about the park that did a little studying of their own.

"Your fans are admiring you. Any particular conquests from your past?" I asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

"You tell me."

"I'm not!"

"Of course. Shall we continue our little…argument somewhere else? Somewhere more _private_?"

"Like where? Your bedroom?" I snapped.

"Is that an offer?"

"What? No…I mean-"

"Nice to know you're thinking about it as well."

"As well? So what, you've been fantasizing about me or something?" I said; a little too giddy for my liking.

"You could say that."

"Gross, have you no shame?" I laughed even though I tried not to.

"Not when it comes to you."

"You know…being charming isn't going to get you anywhere with me."

"Are you absolutely positive on that? I thought you loved gentlemen?"

"But you're not a gentlemen and I refuse to be another floozy of yours."

"Who says the rest were floozies?"

I rolled my eyes and moved past Eric, but within two of his strides, compared to four of my own, we were on the same pace. Without any words spoken he walked me back to my dorm room and insisted on showing me to my door. I had tried to explain to him that it wasn't necessary but he had already made up his mind. Of course once I got to the door and saw the tall-tale scrunchy, I cursed.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed.

"First I'm a man-whoring womanizer and now I'm the son of a bitch. How did I manage that one and how do you know my mother so well?" He pondered with a grin.

"What? No, not you. The scrunchy." I said with a laugh, though the comment about his mother intrigued me. I'd have to talk to him about that one.

"Let me guess, the color stands for something?"

"Yep. Black means a good three to four hours but…knowing Amelia…it might be longer."

"Go out with me."

"What?"

"Go. Out. With. Me." He said slower.

"Didn't we have this conversation already?"

"No, you were too busy calling me names. But, I thought I'd show you around the city. I'm guessing you've been cooped up in your room the last month right? Going to class and our lessons and then straight home."

"I have my priorities."

"Of course you do, and I'm here to make sure they get overshadowed and thrown out the window."

"You're so bad."

"One of us has to be." He smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"I can't."

"Yes you can…I don't bite…incredibly hard. Unless you're into that type of thing."

"Stop!"

We laughed a bit as I pushed on his chest, forcing him into the opposite wall. He just continued to laugh at me while he made his way back, lifting my chin up again. He licked his lips and placed his hands on my face, and I relaxed into their touch.

"I like you." He announced.

"Is that a line you use often?"

"No. But that doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Then why have you been ignoring me for the past month?"

"Would you've preferred that I kiss and rub myself all over you instead?"

"Umm-"

"Alright, maybe not everyday but…something tells me you're not that type of girl."

"You don't say."

"I do. So do yourself a favor and come out with me. Let me show you the city…and if

you're lucky…you'll get to see my place."

"Oh joy. Will there be hoards of women's clothing strewn about the floor?"

"Not unless they're yours. The only woman that's been there is Pam."

Speaking of Pam, I heard Amelia moan that exact name. As Eric and I had been talking to one another, the sounds from the dorm room had been escalating. I didn't know whether to laugh or be mortified at the fact that two people I knew were getting it on in the place I called home, so I settled for the first one.

"Wow, they work fast." I said.

"What did you think would happen when you told Palm that there was someone interested in hooking up with her?"

"Okay, first off…I never said the words 'hooking up' and second…I only told Pam about that two days ago. How did they even meet?"

"My sister has her ways…now, back to us. What's your answer?"

"Yes. I'll go out with you."

"Great. Now let me just put this cello in your dorm room and we'll be off."

"What? You're not going in there!"

"Don't worry I'll cover my eyes. Seeing my sister get it on with someone isn't a fantasy of mine. Seriously you have to put a bit of more faith in me."

"But Eric, that's just-"

"You can't drag your cello throughout the city. Unless _you_ want to put your cello away."

"Fine!"

I grabbed the cello from Eric's hands and unlocked the door. Thankfully the sounds were coming from Amelia's room and her bedroom door seemed to be closed; though I wouldn't know since I had closed my eyes, relying on my knowledge of the suite to get me to my room. Once there, I put my cello in its place, checked myself in the mirror and did a little maintenance before bolting out of my bedroom.

"Ready to go?" Eric asked me with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N****: Hmm...whatever will these two do on their first date? tee-hee. I have some ideas on where I want Sookie and Eric to go...what about you dirty minded lovelies? =D Of course you could always review and tell me...even if you have no ideas you can review anyway...because I like them. =) And then I'll leave happier tweets on my twitter. Lol.**


	7. I Believe the World, It Spins For You

**A/N****: Ummm…anyone still there? I know you probably hear this ALL the time…BUT real-life has been kicking my ass all up and down the block this past month between registering for classes next semester and final projects/papers and exams and all that jazz that comes along with college. Not to mention I'm on twitter a little too much, and my naughties make it hard for me to leave. tee-hee. They know who they are. ;) They give me ALL types of pictures and say the funniest things that make me stay glued to my screen. So…blame them! =D Not to mention they egged me on…and now I have a second story about firefighter Eric Northman so I've plotted that out. Anywho, as always any and every mistake is my own. ENJOY!**

* * *

SPOV

My lower lip probably screamed for release from the grasp of my teeth as I continued to gnaw on the flesh that was there. Not that I can hear it. I'm too busy trying to steady my heart-rate as we head down in the elevator. I still don't know where Eric is going to take me. He only said that he wanted to 'show me the city'. I could only think of what that could entail as multiple possibilities float around my mind. Once we were outside, breathing in the nightlife of the city once more, he gave me a devilish smile before licking his lips.

"Regretting your decision to go out with me?" He asks.

"Not yet. Why? Are you worried?"

"Of course not princess. It's going to be a…_memorable_ night. Trust me."

"Don't count on it."

"Would it cause you actual harm to admit that you're attracted to me? Because you _are_ attracted to me."

"Cocky."

"I have one of those yes." He said with a raise of his eyebrow.

I turned around and started to walk away from him; my only agenda consisting of successfully concealing the girlish grin that was smeared across my face. In all honesty I had begun to grow accustomed to his innuendos, but he always managed to say something that threw me off track. Damn his skills. I felt his presence beside me as I continued to walk along the sidewalk; I felt his critiquing gaze upon my form. I could only wonder what he was thinking. A breeze fluttered around us, allowing me to once again catch a whiff of his distinct smell, making my mouth water as I drunk him in and breathed him out. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes for a second.

"Why do you always do that?" Eric asks.

"Do what?"

"Close your eyes and inhale the air. It's like you're taking in your surroundings every time." He asked as if I had drawn him into my world.

"I guess I am. It's…relaxing. It makes me feel…like I'm apart of something greater I guess. I especially love to close my eyes when it's a beautiful day and just bathe in the sun's rays…lay on the grass and just…live; let the world around me float away."

"That's very poetic. Maybe you chose the wrong profession."

"Nope. Music is where my heart lies."

"So…you like to lie on the grass and let the world pass you by? Don't you every stop to take it all in every once and awhile?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Which is why you've never explored what this glorious city has to offer, before now? Correct?"

"I've had…other things to do. Between my classes and you helping me out I've just-"

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." He grinned as we continued to walk, our destination unknown.

"How dare you call me a liar!"

"But it's the truth. Yes, you've had things to do, but you haven't taken it upon yourself to have a little bit of fun. You're in college now, that's what you're supposed to do."

"Fun?"

"Yes fun. Go out with your friends, go to a party. Heaven forbid you even show up to a class five minutes late." He mocked me with a shocked expression upon his face.

"Oh you mean the type of _fun_ you have? Excuse me if I don't open my legs for every Tom, Dick, and Harry I meet."

"Interesting." He said, as if figuring out a puzzle.

"What?"

"Nothing, _my_ sweet-little Sookie."

"Stop calling me that."

"You should get used to it."

"And why is that? I'm not yours." I said defiantly as I stopped walking and looked up at him, holding his gaze.

"No…you're not. Not yet at least." He quirked up his eyebrow and practically begged for my defiance in the subject. But I couldn't lie to myself. Eric Northman had me the moment I saw him. He grabbed my hand within his own and brought it up to his lips, where he kissed every knuckle and held it against his mouth once he was done with his actions.

"Where are we going?" I managed to say.

"Well I've been following _you_ for the past five minutes since you decided to walk away from me back there…and in the wrong direction might I add. I do have some ideas though. Do you have any food preferences?"

"I don't know. I don't think…not really. I guess?"

"That's sad." He said with a laugh as I joined him.

"Yeah well…down in Bon Temps we don't have the same types of restaurants as you do here in the city."

"Apparently not. So…are you allergic to anything? That would help me edit down the list."

"What list?"

"The list of possible restaurants to take you."

"Oh…no, I don't have any allergies."

"Alright. Do you have a favorite type of food? We have everything here."

"What's there to offer?"

"Are you making a joke? Because I don't find it humorous." He dead-panned, causing me to giggle.

"What do you have here?"

"You're actually serious…that's…never mind. Well, I'll _try_ and keep this brief, but there's Italian, Korean, Vietnamese, Japanese, Chinese, Cambodian, Thai-"

"Wow that's-" I began, beginning to feel overwhelmed but he just continued.

"Brazilian, Argentinean, Colombian, Hawaiian, French, Greek, Mexican, Ethiopian-"

"Ethiopian?" I finally managed to cut him off; my mind still reeling from the list he began to give me.

"Yes. There's this place on 10th Avenue called _'Queen of Sheba'_…it's actually not that bad. Some dishes were alright."

"You've had Ethiopian food?"

"Yes. My friends and I like to try various foods that cultures have to offer."

"You have friends?" I said before I could my mind could process what I wanted to say, and I immediately regretted it.

"So because I'm a womanizer I don't get to have friends? Your misconstructions offend me." He said and I knew he was serious.

"I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with…your nightly activities, and it's just that…I don't know, you seem as if your music is your life."

"It is."

"And I get that I just thought…I guess, I imagined you to shy away from relationships."

"Friendships are not relationships."

"In a way they are."

"How? And don't you dare quote Aristotle."

"Too bad; he _did_ say that a friend is a single soul dwelling within one body." I said with a smile.

"Very good grasshopper…there's also a Dutch proverb that states when one friend washes another, both become clean. What do you say? We're friends…want to wash my back and I'll wash yours? Along with…other _areas_ of course."

"You're too much." I laughed.

"And you always come back for more. Now…which one of those restaurants tickle your fancy?"

"Umm…the French one I guess. If it's not too much trouble."

"Nonsense. I asked _you_ out on a date, and I have every intention on treating you in the manner you deserve. And money is no issue."

"For you, yeah. But I don't mind paying my way-"

"No. _I_ will treat _you_. If it means so much to you, after dinner I'll take you to this little place in the Village that has the best ice-cream in town. You can buy me dessert…unless you want to offer me something else."

"Your ego is so big, it actually astounds me."

"My ego isn't the only large thing that I harbor."

"Keep it up and you and your…_ego_ won't have a date tonight."

"Now am I mistaken or is there subtle meaning in that sentence of yours?"

"You won't get lucky tonight if that's what you're thinking."

"So you're implying that I'm going to get lucky eventually? Good to know."

"Wha-"

"Come on princess, wouldn't want to waste time." He cut me off and started to walk away. He peered over his shoulder and beckoned me to follow him with his porcelain-blue gaze. So I did. I strolled up to him and walked by his side, keeping up with the pace he set. And when he took a hold of my hand…I didn't protest. Instead I just held onto his bicep with my free hand and leaned into his embrace as we walked the pulsating streets of the busy city.

Eric and I continued to hold onto one another throughout our walk. He told me that he wanted me to experience something before going off to dinner, but wouldn't tell me what. So…needless to say, I was at a loss for words when we strolled over towards Central Park and straight towards one of those horse carriages. The romantic side of me squealed with delight and I couldn't help but think of all the fairytales where the prince and the princess ride in a horse-drawn carriage.

"What do you say? You can get a view of the park at night, and get to snuggle…just you and me." Eric announced.

"I think…that this is a great way to start a date."

"Glad you approve."

I saw Eric talk to the driver for awhile; I assumed he told him how long he wanted our ride to be. Of course the fact that a half-hour ride was fifty bucks didn't escape my attention. Nor did the hundred dollar bill that Eric slipped the driver. Once they were done, Eric smiled at me and joined me in the back of the carriage. He didn't hesitate to resume our previous positions. Except this time he put his arm over my shoulder as the horse began to pull the carriage.

"It's a full a moon tonight." I mentioned as I looked up into the vast sky.

"Yes…it is." He said looking at me as if I were the only woman in the world.

Not many words were spoken as I took in this view of the city. I had to admit that all the trees were gorgeous. Even the more older ones with their weaving limbs that reached in all directions, looking as if they belonged in Sleepy Hollow. But more importantly I got to spend time with Eric. Speaking of Eric, he continued to look at me throughout the ride, until he brushed his fingers over the apple of my cheek. All I could focus on was his lips as he leaned closer and closer until his forehead rested on my own.

"I like you Sookie." He said, almost pained to admit it.

"I like you too."

"I know." He smiled. He held his lips over my own for the briefest moment, and just when he was going to kiss me…the carriage stopped.

"Alright kiddies. End of the road." The elder man announced with a smile as Eric looked him over with scorn.

I smiled and dragged Eric out of the carriage as I thanked the driver. Eric stilled looked like he was pouting a bit as I pulled on his hand and on towards our next destination. It turned out that the French restaurant called _'Almond' _was located on 22nd street, just between Broadway and Park Avenue. We were seated almost immediately and I started to take in the place's ambiance. I loved it. It felt homey. I loved the hardwood floors throughout the restaurant and the interchanging brick and wood walls, with some covered in extravagant wallpaper. The bar itself was astounding.

"Is it to your liking?" Eric asked me.

"It's very nice. I like it here."

"I'm glad. We can play a game of pool later if you want."

"There's a pool table here?" I asked.

"Yes…there is." He said, laughing at my reaction.

"Wow…I've never been to any place like this."

"Hopefully you'll enjoy it."

We looked at each other throughout the night. Talking and stealing glances along the way. We didn't dive into any heavy subjects; instead it was all light-hearted, talking about our favorite childhood memories and such. In fact, I never laughed so much when I found out about some of Eric's musical tastes. Let's just say he was incredibly embarrassed, but admitted to liking a song from a boy-band. It turns out that Eric loved Rock music…go figure. He was also very eclectic, with thousands of songs on his iPod, many of which I've never heard. After dinner was over, we agreed to walk all the way down to the Village and get some of the famous ice-cream that Eric talked about.

"Favorite color?" Eric asked as we continued to find out things about one another. We also continued to hold hands. To everyone's eyes, we very much looked like a couple.

"Blue. Yours?"

"Same. Favorite movie?"

"I don't have one. Favorite song?"

"Don't have one. There are too many great songs within the world. Favorite season?"

"That's an easy one. The summer. Yours?"

"Winter."

We continued to ask each other silly little questions even as we ate our ice-cream, which I paid for by the way. And Eric was right…it was the best I've had. All too soon for my liking we had finished our ice-cream and I dreaded heading home. I didn't want to leave Eric.

"I had a great time with you." I told him. And that was the truth.

"Same here. Truthfully I would prefer if it didn't end."

"Where do you live?" I blurted out and he grinned as if he'd eaten a canary.

"Park Slope. Why? Do you want to come back to my place?" he said with a glint of hope.

"No…just curious. You don't have to take me back if you don't want. It's probably a long way."

Just then I got a text-message from Amelia. I asked Eric to excuse me as I read it. Once I did, I couldn't believe it. Amelia was asking me if she could have the place for the night. Apparently she and Pam were _really_ hitting it off. Now where was I supposed to stay? I let out a breath.

"Is everything alright?" Eric asked as if he knew something was up.

"Umm…it seems as if your sister and my roommate want to spend the night together. Amelia asked if I could umm…well…she wants me-"

"To stay somewhere else?"

"Yeah. I mean…she did get us that suite. I guess it's the least I could do."

"Stay with me."

"What?" I balked.

"I have more than enough rooms. And if you have nightmares you can always come into mine."

"Nice try, but…I can't, it's not right."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…I mean…we just went out on a date and I don't think-"

"Stop thinking." He demanded. "Come home with me."

I knew that whatever rational idea I had for not sleeping over Eric's would be counteracted by one of his practical claims. He held my hands within his own and gave me a smoldering look making my resolve falter. I began to quickly list all that could come of this. I knew nothing drastic would happen tonight, but I didn't want to give him the wrong message. But then again, I didn't have any place to stay and I really didn't want to rent a room at a hotel. So I did the only logical thing.

"Alright. I'll go home with you."

* * *

**A/N**: **Oh yes. I ended it there. Don't you like my cliffies though? I'm evil I know. But I kind of like it. tee-hee. I wonder whatever Sookie has gotten herself into. Those restaurants are real by the way. My friends and I like to try new stuff. So…did you gals miss tutor/cellist Eric? I certainly did. Hopefully you'll see him again very soon.** **But…in the meantime, you should review. Because I like those…..a lot. xP**


	8. Come Here Boy

**A/N****: Okay…I'm sorry. There's no excuse. I finished my finals, then got lazy and went into summer-mode. My birthday recently passed and I've been hanging out with my friends and living up the life of a twenty year old living in the city. lol =P And when I'm not doing that…my naughties over at twitter keep me occupied…so…yeah blame them. Haha. Not to mention I have a new story going on and one that I'm plotting out…damn Fleet Week. Lol Hopefully this chapter makes up for my lapse in updates. And as always, the mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them…because if I did, Eric would never leave my bedroom. –sigh-**

**

* * *

**

I was nervous, if nervous was the proper word to use. I'm not sure that word would describe my particular feelings accurately enough. My heart was thumping against my chest to its own tune and my hearing suddenly became acute, making me feel as if my heart's pounding was being broadcast to the world. Well…to Eric anyway. And there he was, right as rain, with a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

I can't believe I had agreed to go home with him. I don't think Gran would approve of me going home with a man after our first date. And that's what Eric is; a _man_. A very beautiful man that has been the object of a set of choice dreams I've had recently. And now, here we are, in a cab…on our way to his brownstone in Park Slope. Oy Vay.

"Where have you gone Alice?" He wondered.

"What?"

"You've wandered off to your own wonderland once more…just tell me one thing…do you follow that white rabbit down the rabbit hole?" He smiled.

"Sorry. I've never had a sleepover before."

"A sleepover?"

"Well…yeah. That's what _this_ is…isn't it?"

"I suppose. Just do not expect me to braid your hair and talk about that latest episode of _Gossip Girl_." He deadpanned and I laughed. He immediately put me at ease.

"Don't worry. I don't watch that show…but apparently you do."

"Very funny. When I'm not devoting my time to music, I happen to watch inquisitive programming."

"Let me guess…you're all over TLC and _'What Not To Wear'_. Right?"

"Keep it up and we won't have a pillow fight." He quipped his eyebrow and I immediately knew what he was envisioning.

"So…ummm…what do you like to watch?"

"I like the History Channel and the Discovery Channel. Sometimes I like to watch those cooking shows. On the rare occasion I'll indulge myself with some horrible television show."

"You're a reality show junkie aren't you?"

"Bingo. You've ousted me." He joked.

"Wow. That's horrible. You should be ashamed."

"Oh I am…but…dammit the newest _'Bachelor'_ is so suave and debonair, I'm hoping that he finds happiness, and if I can watch him on his quest for his true love…well then…all is right in the world."

Eris said this with a serious expression the entire time, and with such emotion and conviction that I thought he had chosen the wrong profession. He should have been an actor. Lord knows he has the looks, which I had been admiring the entire night. We fell into a comfortable silence that lasted until I felt the car stop. I looked out the window and sure enough, we had arrived at Eric's place. I didn't even realize we were in the cab that long, but sure enough, Eric was paying the cab driver and getting out. I took in a deep breath and told myself that nothing would happen tonight unless I wanted it to. As soon as I finished that thought, Eric was holding the door open for me.

"Here goes nothing." I said in a small voice; almost certain that Eric heard this.

The cab drove off and some of my resolve and shyness drove off with it. I was certain that nothing life altering would take place tonight. And although I'm sure Amelia would love for me to jump in the sack with Eric, I highly doubt it would occur tonight. Well…I think it wasn't going to happen tonight. The fact that I was thinking about sleeping with Eric sometime in the future didn't escape me either.

"Ready?" Eric asked.

"Definitely."

He led me up the stairs and unlocked the door, holding it open for me. With a deep

breath, I walked inside his home and was in awe at the décor of his home. It was stylish, and definitely accommodated to the life of a bachelor, but all in all, it was beautiful. It was tasteful but didn't rub his wealth in your face.

"There are four floors, and a backyard of a considerable size." He told me.

"Wow…this place is huge."

"Yes, it is…though it can be lonely." He muttered that part to himself.

I stopped short in the doorframe of Eric's living room at looked back at him. And for once, I really looked past his exterior and saw how wounded he was. During the weeks we talked and learned more about one another, he had been very distant and cold when it came to the subject of his family. He had only told me that he didn't get along with his parents. No other words were spoken on that subject after that. And now, seeing him here, saying those words…all I could think of was this cold, frigid empty house that he came to night after night only to drown himself in his music. The wounded artist. That's what he was. That's what he is.

"Let me give you the tour." He said, snapping out of whatever thought held him captive.

"Oh you don't have to…we've had a pretty long night."

"Well if you're tired, then I should at least show you to one of the guest rooms."

"Well…I'm not that tired. Unless you have something else."

"I'll show you the music room."

"You have a music room?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I did say music was my life, did I not?" he said as he

beckoned me towards a pair of large double doors.

"Well yeah…but, you have to have other hobbies."

"Do you?"

"I like to read…and sunbathe."

"I like to play music."

I was going to bring up some sort of argument to his words, but then he opened up those immaculate double doors and showed me his music room. And it was one of the most beautiful rooms I've ever seen. There were various instruments in pristine condition surrounded by luxurious books that reached towards the ceiling. Of course the massive fireplace demanded your attention from its spot as well.

"I spend a considerable amount of time within these four walls."

"By yourself?" I don't know why those words came to mind, but they did.

"I have no one to bring here. You're the first. Well, the first person that can come here and not complain about the decorations."

"Pam?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, she always manages to skip the deeper meaning of things."

"So…you play all these instruments?"

"There aren't that many here. Just the grand piano, the violoncello, the bass, the violin and the viola. Oh and the acoustic guitar. I didn't want to bring my drum set down here. It's upstairs."

"You play all these instruments?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said more firmly.

"Why?" I asked in awe.

"Why not? I will always hold the sound that the violoncello manages to produce above all others, but that does not mean that I don't appreciate the sounds of other instruments as well."

"No…I just…I know that you said that you loved music I just…didn't think you loved it this much."

"What's not to love? You'd be amazed at what can be produced from a clear music sheet and a sweltering amount of rage."

"Rage?" I questioned and he stilled.

"It's just an emotion. There are many more."

"I know but…why was it the first one you mentioned?"

"I do not know. Many songs have been created out of anger, turmoil…or heartbreak."

"That doesn't sound like it has the premise to produce very happy songs." I tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"No I guess not. Why? Are you going to start analyzing me?" He smiled and I knew he wanted to move on.

"No I've never been interested in psychology." I gave him a smile of my own.

"So…what's your favorite song to play on the piano?"

"I don't have one."

"You seem not to have any favorites in certain areas." I said as I sat down on the piano bench.

"That's not true. I have_ favorites_; I just cannot limit myself to one." He admitted as he sat down next to me and began playing a classic tune. My guess was that it was Beethoven.

"Sounds like you have a commitment problem." I blabbered before I could think.

"I have no such thing. I just haven't found the right woman."

He played the piano effortlessly and I just sat there and watched him work. I was memorized once more at this talent and skill; his fingers glided effortlessly against the ebony and ivory toned keys. And with every key that he touched upon, the emotion that was intended was brought forth. He kept playing but managed to look at me; his porcelain blue orbs and that smirk of his. But for a moment there…I saw something more. So I knew what I had to do. I put my hands atop of his and halted his efforts.

"What's wro-"

I kissed him. I firmly held his face within my own two hands and brought his moist lips towards my own. And once they met, I continued on with my efforts; pressing my lips against his, moving them across the surface of his lavish lips, sucking on his bottom one before continuing on with my efforts. He was stunned at first. Of this I'm sure. He didn't move or react for a millisecond before moving. As one hand landed one the curvature of my hip, the other fisted itself in my hair and brought me closer. I was practically sitting on his lap before he turned the tables on me.

The kiss grew more heated. I was craving and lusting his touch and before I knew it, I granted him entrance and felt his tongue move against my own. I was sweltering and acted a bit brazen. That was the only thing I could come up with as I hiked my dress up and moved to straddle him. We stopped kissing as I did this and I caught his gaze, our pants echoing throughout the room. I smiled at him. I could tell he was wondering how far this would go. And to be honest with myself, I was thinking the exact same thing.

"What?" I asked; refusing to let the shyness that was threatened to consume me take hold but my hands fell from their previous position.

"You surprise me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is. It definitely is." He said as he tried to regain his breath. Of course my mind was more focused on the firm grip his hands had on my thighs as they moved up, making me lust and burn after him.

"Good." My hands went back to his face, and I moved to resume our kissing but his firm grip on my shoulders stopped me.

"Nothing has to happen."

"What?"

"I didn't bring you home for that. That's not why I shared this with you."

"I know…and I know that whatever happens tonight will be of my own doing."

"Well…technically it would be of _our_ doing. Unless of course you take advantage of me…is that what you're planning?" he grinned wickedly.

"If by taking advantage, you mean making out with you on your piano bench then…yes that's exactly what I'm planning." I said with a laugh.

"I'm serious Susannah…this doesn't have to go any further than it already has. We can move over to the couch and continue kissing, or stay here. Whichever is fine by me…or we can just stop right now and go to our separate beds…not say another word. It's your choice. In all honesty this wasn't what I envisioned for us when I asked you to come home with me."

"Is that so?" I replied with a smile. I didn't believe him one bit.

"Well…you may be the objection of my affection and nocturnal emissions but…I would never force you into anything."

I looked down at the situation I was in and began to mull over my options. Eric was being incredibly sweet with me and was giving me free rein over anything that would happen tonight. He truly was a good person; a fact that may have not imbedded itself within me during our first few meetings.

"Thank you for saying all that….it means a lot to me. It really does. I uh…I may be-"

"It's alright. You don't have to be ashamed."

"Is that obvious?"

"No. There's no reason to be shy. I happen to find it refreshing."

"Sure. I bet you have virgins with no experience what-so-ever attack you on your piano bench all the time."

"No…I don't. But I respect the choices that you've made. And I know that it's something that you value, which is why I don't want anything to happen that you would regret in the near future."

"I don't think I could regret anything that would happen with you." I said with a timid voice before feeling Eric's finger on my chin, lifting it so that our eyes were on one another.

"As much as I love hearing that, I want you to be sure. I do not want the emotions you're feeling at the moment to cloud your judgment."

"Wow…you really are a stand up guy, aren't you?" I admitted.

"I have my _'man-whoring ways'_ as you so eloquently put it…but you mean something to me. I meant every word I said during that carriage ride. I do like you."

"I feel the same way."

"I know."

We laughed at his statement before falling into silence. I was glad that Eric didn't expect more from me. I liked him even more because of that. With a sigh I knew that I wasn't going to lose my virginity tonight. I wanted to wait for someone I loved, as cliché as that may sound. But I could see myself loving Eric. Someday that is. Especially since my feelings for him were getting stronger. But that didn't mean that we couldn't do something else. With new found confidence I got off of Eric and sat on top of his piano. I hope he wouldn't mind. I didn't think he would with the act I was about to commit.

"Come here." I said in a voice that I hoped would be considered seductive.

"Are you sure?" He said as he stood up slowly, his waist coming into contact with my own.

"I'm not ready to have sex…yet. But…until then…I wouldn't be opposed to…other acts."

"Why, Susannah…what do you have in mind?"

He leered at me and I liked it. We began to kiss again and I felt his hands rubbing circles into the skin on my thighs. His hands began to wander a bit, reaching further up. And with every inch he moved closer, my heart beat faster. My hands wandered from his back to the front of his jeans and he froze. Perhaps he thought I'd be the only recipient tonight…he was wrong.

I steadied my hands enough to unbutton his jeans and pull down his zipper, and when I looked back up at him…he looked like he wanted to devour me. And suddenly, I found myself awaiting his attentions, hoping I'd be living out one of those fantasies I had. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him for all he was worth. He must have sensed my anxiousness because the next thing I knew he was pulling at the seems of my

underwear and ripping them at the seems.

His lips left mine and began kissing my neck savagely; marking me as I clawed at his back and moaned at the attention my breasts were getting from his large hands. He firmly held them, running over the fabric of my dress and tweaking my nipples causing my senses to overload. I remembered that I wanted to give, not only take, and slowly eased

my hand down into his jeans.

His reaction was severe. The sound he made was a mixture of seething and growling, and his hand reached out for me; palming me and giving me pleasure. I began to moan but remembered where my hand was. I moved past his boxers and gripped him firmly, well…as much as I could grab anyway. He was definitely blessed when it came to that department. He kissed that special spot behind my ear and began to slide two of his fingers up and down my folds.

I was whimpering and moaning as my hand began to stroke him, varying in pace and pressure. I may be a virgin but I _had_ listened to all the things the other teenagers had said back in high school…I may have even paid more attention than I led Amelia to believe when she told me her stories about her past escapades. Something I was glad for at the moment. I hoped I was doing a good job, and if the sounds he was making was a sign…then I was doing pretty damn well.

As one hand paid equal homage to my breasts, grasping them with fervor, the other steadily stopped palming me, just before I felt a single finger entering me. It was foreign at first, but as Eric began to move, he looked at me as we continued our actions and soon enough I was thanking the good Lord for giving Eric such long fingers.

My head had fallen back splaying my hair down my back, but Eric reached for me, grabbing me by the base of my neck and brought our foreheads together just as he slipped another finger into me and began stoking me faster. My moans grew in tempo and my hand sped up its movements.

I thought of every cliché thing I had heard about an orgasm and tried to compare it to what I was feeling at the moment. A fiery sensation didn't begin to express the feeling that began invading me; devouring me entirely, consuming me, forming in my stomach causing me to forcefully trap Eric between my thighs as my hips began bucking into his hand with abandon. And as soon as he moved his fingers inside me and his thumb applied enough pressure on my clit I was screaming my lungs out, feeling him follow me the next second in bliss. I could hear myself repeat the phrase _'oh my god, oh my god'_ and I think I even screamed out Eric's name but I was too caught up in the current feelings to pay attention.

"Oh wow." I said panting.

"And that lover…I believe was your first orgasm."

"Oh my gosh, is that why people have sex so much?"

"Yes, I believe that's one reason." He said with a laugh.

"Wow…I mean…can we do…_that _again?" I said with a lopsided grin, still reeling form my orgasmic haze. I was craving for more of that ecstasy we produced.

"Yes we can. As many times as you would like." He laughed.

As it turned out…I wanted to do _that_ three more times.

* * *

**A/N**: **Ohhhh and I ended it. tee-hee. I'm sure you'll be pissed at me for ending it there. So…uh…am I forgiven for making you wait this long for an update? Yes? I'm glad. I'll update faster this time around. Well…I'll try. Haha Now…be honest? Who wants to get a piano? lol You know…if you review I just **_**MIGHT**_** get Eric to give you a private piano lesson…and let me tell you…they're GOOD! **

**AND my lovely dancinchick32 made me my very own banner for this story! Its so pretty! There's a link to it on my profile. And as always the songs that I take the chapter's titles from are on there as well. =) **


	9. I Put A Spell On You

**A/N****: I'm sorry for the lack of updates for this story. But if you read my other story "Firehouse" then you know what's up. In a nutshell, my real-life is hectic at the moment and I'll be reverted to updating every other week for one story. So to apologize, you're all getting your very own Eric, with a piano included! YAY! **throws confetti** Alrighty enough of that. Let's get on with the show. =D**** All mistakes are mine.**

SPOV

I tried to drag myself away from the chokehold my reverie seemed to have on me as I attempted to pry my eyes open. My eyes fluttered for a little bit before finally opening gradually, only to be greeted with the streams of the sun's rays floating through the thick, draping curtains. I inhaled deeply as I closed my eyes before snuggling back into the pillow; stretching my back a little, feeling incredibly relaxed and the feel of something at my back. It was only then that I realized I was snuggling into a pillow that was not my own. My eyes shot open as I took in my surroundings only to look down at my naked self and someone's arm draping over my bare stomach. I steadily peered over my shoulder and came upon Eric's form…Eric's _very_ naked form as I scanned down his body and took in his very essence…and his morning arousal.

"Well at least I know what was nudging me." I muttered to myself.

I turned around incredibly slowly, allowing myself to come face to face with the man that had shown me a whole new world the night before; thrusting me into feelings of pure ecstasy that left me craving, yearning, and begging for more. I blushed ferociously as I began remembering all the things Eric and I had done last night. I'm sure Amelia would be ecstatic knowing the acts I committed. He managed to push me over the edge three more times after making our own melody on his grand piano. But even then, he teased me for hours before bringing me the pleasure I was quickly becoming addicted to.

Don't get me wrong, I delivered on my own end…or so I had hoped; But if Eric's reactions were a clue to my giving's…then I should be pretty damn proud of myself. I kept thanking Amelia for all her crude stories…and a book or two that I _may_ have stumbled upon and looked through while I was in Barnes & Nobles looking for my latest romance novel. And I was quickly grateful for having a photographic memory.

I continued to study him. I looked at his closed eyelids that covered his icy blue gaze…a gaze that had been primary and feral while looking upon me last night. Fingertips brushed over them, down his nose onto the outline of his lips that had given me immense gratification. I blushed as my fingertips steadied themselves on his lips; I thought of where they had been, what they had done, the words that fell from his tongue. And oh…what a tongue the man harbored and the things he did that made me quiver.

I thought of the licks, kisses, touches and nibbles that we had given each other as my fingertips splayed over his pectorals dipping into the crevices of his muscles and onto his large, loving hands. I picked up his hand and kissed each finger gently as I looked onto his sleeping form; his stomach protruding out with every breath he gave off.

I gently placed his hand back down as my fingertips traced traitorously low on his abdomen; feeling along the curvature of his hips before reaching around and grasping his backside. I heard him groan as his eyes remained closed and didn't stop the grin that spread across my lips. Once I finally saw Eric's backside it was solidified as my favorite part of his body. Although he was very well endowed and I worried how I would take him once the time came.

My fingertips released my favorite part of him and retraced their path back along his hips, only to stay low on his abdomen. I once again thought of the acts that had occurred last night, and could only imagine what I would feel once I finally gave in and gave him my all. I already knew I would. Eric would be my first. I just didn't know when. And if my feelings for him were a precursor, then I wouldn't be a virgin for much longer. I like him. I truly did. And I was fairly certain that he respected me, and harvested some feelings for me as well. Though there were things that needed to be said; terms that needed to be set.

With certain trepidations in the back of my mind, I reached forward and let a single finger run the length of him. I heard him groan, but was fairly certain that he was still fast asleep. I continued my ministrations and followed a path of a vein that ran along his velvet flesh before brushing my fingertip over his thick head and continuing underneath. His sharp intake of breath caused me to reach back forgetting my acts as I looked upon him.

"What are you doing?" he breathed heavily; his eyes closed but his voiced sounded as if he were in an unbearable pain.

It was then that my hands went to his shoulders and pushed him down roughly so that he lay on his back. His eyes shot open just as I had straddled him; smiling at him brightly as if his arousal weren't cradled in between my thighs.

"Consider this your wake up call." I said before attacking his neck with kisses and bites. Yes, bites. Apparently I liked those…a lot.

I didn't know where my sudden streaks of brazenness came from; maybe Eric had unleashed something that was buried deep within the night before. But, I had this sudden urge to do something for Eric this morning. His strong hands roamed the planes of my back before settling over the curvature of my backside; his hands roughly grasping each one of my cheeks in his hands before grabbing a hold of my thighs. I began to rock over him; settling myself over him; feeling him beneath me; feeling his rigid warmth; his length and width as my lips moved over his and kissed him roughly.

"What's gotten into you Susannah?" he asked as I left his lips in search for his strong jaw line.

Hearing him pant my actual name did something that I didn't know was possible. My eyes shot open as I rose up and settled over him; looking over him as I continued to straddle him as my hands rested on his strong chest. My hips began to move on their own as they rocked over him. I knew he could feel the reaction he was giving me as I continued to slide over him; his hands straining themselves as they gripped my hips.

"What are you doing to me?" he sounded wounded; the ice-blue glacier of his eyes boring into me. And yet I couldn't help but wonder if there was a deeper meaning hidden somewhere in the plains of his words.

I didn't answer his question; I couldn't. I simply didn't know how. Nor did I know what he was doing to me. Instead I began kissing my way down his impeccable physique as I slithered my body down his own. I started at his lips, then along his jaw, nipping his Adam's apple, before kissing his chest. I slightly bit him on each of his nipples, hearing him groan, before making my way down his stomach. I could tell that he was losing a battle within himself; he needed to allow me to do as I pleased and it was killing him. I saw him fisting the sheets below him as finally licked up his length from tip to base.

He let out a feral groan as I blew on the trial I had just left. I smiled at the effect I was having on him. I brushed my fingertips over his straining shaft before firmly gripping him and moving my hand up and down a few times. I looked up at him to see that he was staring at me ferociously; his eyes were ablaze and I'm sure that once I was finished I was to be the recipient of a tongue-lashing. Both types if I knew what Eric planned for me. I gave him an innocent smile before taking his hands within my own. I could see that his knuckles had turned white and I kissed each one before putting his hands within my hair and moving back down to take him within my mouth.

My sudden action caused Eric's hips to thrash off the bed as he let out a guttural moan. And in that moment, I still wasn't sure if I loved that sound more than the notes of a cello. I swirled my tongue over his thick head and flicked it back and forth as I worked to take more of him inside my mouth as my hands massaged his hips before coming over to touch what I couldn't take. He began to tug and pull on my hair slightly, causing me to moan around him before anteing up my actions; cupping him as I hallowed my cheeks. His breathing became frigid as I felt his swell inside me, his hard flesh thickening.

Eric held out for longer than I thought possible. The man had incredible stamina. Of course I may have teased him a bit; stopping when I knew he was close, only to let him slide out of my mouth so I could lick the skin under his gorging flesh. He called me cruel. But I only reminded him that he had done the same to me the night before. But once I was done teasing, I set out to get the job done with a determination that I didn't know possible. And once Eric's hips were thrashing off the bed, and I had performed the last trick that I had in mind, Eric quickly pulled out of my mouth and turned to the side as I saw his body stiffen with his powerful release, only to be overcome with shocks afterwards.

I wiped my bottom lip and smiled as I saw him fight to compose himself. He was breathing heavily and I patted myself on the back for indulging my curiosity on a few occasions. He finally turned and laid on his back motioning for me to come join him. I laughed and laid on his chest, burrowing my face into the crook of his neck as his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm getting you for that. You do realize I'll show no mercy." Eric declared and I shivered knowing he was making a promise.

"Well…I just wanted to…thank you; for last night." I said and blushed a little. I guess the brazen part of me had left.

"If that's the case…feel free to thank me in that manner anytime, lover."

"I'll take note." I said, noticing the nickname he had called me.

"Good. Now my little minx, what would you like to do this afternoon?"

"I don't know. I wasn't sure if you had previous engagements." I told him in a small voice.

"If I did, I've forgotten them after that little performance." He told me, causing me to laugh.

"Well that wasn't my intention."

"Of course not. You just wanted to give me a special wake up call."

"Exactly."

He tightly wrapped his arms around me and continued to roam his hands up and down my arms and my back as we fell into a comfortable silence. He would sporadically take a strand of my hair and twirl it within his fingers as my head rose and fell on his chest with every breath he took. But after a few minutes the nagging feeling of wanting to talk to him showed its ugly head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What?"

"Whatever has your bottom lip begging for mercy before you tear into it."

"Oh." I said realizing he was right as I stopped biting at my lip. "It's nothing."

"Liar."

"I just…want to know what you think of me."

"How so?" he quirked and I lost my nerve.

"Forget it." I said and tried to get up, but Eric had other plans. He moved quickly and managed to trap me underneath his large body; both my hands wrapped in a tight grip in one of his own.

"Perhaps I should write you a symphony about your luscious curves that I've had the privilege to taste." He said as he let a free hand roam over me.

"That's not what I meant." I told him as I suppressed the urge to moan.

"No? Maybe I should write a ballad about the way your lips feel around my cock."

"Don't be so crude!" I wanted to hit him for those words but he overpowered me.

"You love my frank words. Don't lie to me. You know I dislike it." He replied as he started to kiss me on my neck.

"Eric…come on, that's not what I meant."

"Really? So tell me." He said as his fingers trailed over my slit.

"I can't…not when-"

"What? When I do this?" He wondered innocently as he slipped in two fingers within me and curled them.

"That's not fair." I said as I started to pant as his fingers began to pick up the tempo.

"I never said I played by the rules, lover."

…~~*~~…

EPOV

I told her that I would repay her. And I am a man of my word. I figured I had done her a favor by seeking out my revenge so soon after my "morning wakeup call". But after hours of revisiting some of the things we had done the night before, and introducing her to some new things, Sookie claimed that she was in desperate need of a shower and some food; and as much as it pained me to let her go from my bed, that's exactly what I did as soon as I saw that it was already noon.

The woman made me insatiable, and was in her own right. And I hadn't even been inside her. I could only imagine what would happen if she gave me the privilege. I knew that she wouldn't let me in the shower with her after the little stunt I played, but I could wait. I was a patient man. I put on some lounge pants and lay on my bed as I heard Sookie hum in the shower. And thoughts of her underneath the water as droplets cascaded down her ripe body bombarded my mind.

I sighed heavily and thought back to the question that I had asked her earlier in the morning. I really wondered what she was doing to me; what she _had_ done to me. I tried to figure out what type of spell or hold she had over me. No woman held my attention for this long, and yet here she was; in my home. She shared my bed for the night and now she was in my shower. Even so she shared my sanctuary, my music room, and gave me something that she had never given another.

"Susannah Stackhouse…what have you done to me?" I said out loud.

"I didn't do anything." Her voice said; making me turn my head so I could view her glorious body wrapped tightly in a towel; her damp hair framing her face.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Oh? What would you say?" she inquired as she sat at the foot of the bed at a safe distance.

"You've bewitched me." I said causing the all telling blush of her cheeks to become apparent. "But, what did you want do discuss before?"

"Oh umm…I'm not sure how to go about this."

"You're afraid to talk to me after all the things we've done last night and this morning?" I smirked and lifted my eyebrow.

"Well that was…different. I can't exactly think straight when you're kissing me amongst other things."

"Do you regret what happened?"

"No! Oh god, no!" she said as she rushed over to me and took my hands in her own as I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I loved _everything_ that we did last night." She reassured me with a wicked smirk.

"I'm glad…then what has you in such a fret, lover?"

"I'm just…curious-"

"About?"

"Where we go from here? I mean…I've never done anything like this and…I'm clueless."

"Well…I have my own thoughts on where I would like this to go, but I want you to be comfortable with any decision that you make."

"Where do you want this to go?" she asked in a timid voice.

I knew right then and there that I could say anything; that my answer would set us up for any potential future that we might have. I could do myself a favor and tell her that I was only after one thing. I could lie to her and potentially save her…and myself for any unnecessary heartache; any pain that would prove too difficult to bear. But I couldn't do it.

"I want you…and whatever you're willing to give me. But…if you'd agree to it… I'd like to date you…with the intention of you becoming my girlfriend."

"You want me?" she smiled brightly.

"Yes. I want you to be mine. In every, single way imaginable." I told her before kissing her lips. "But I'll let you set the pace. So I ask you…what do you want?"

"I want…you."

"Really?" I couldn't help but grin at her admission.

"Yes…but I have some concerns."

"I'd never pressure you into anything you weren't ready for."

"I know. It's not that, I just have some worries that are-"

"Based on my reputation, correct?"

"I don't want you to think that I don't trust you, because I do-"

"Then why are you bringing up my past? Because as far as I'm concerned, that's what it is…my _past_."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I just -"

"Don't trust me."

"I do! I just wanted to make sure that there were no blurred lines between us. I won't stand for cheating or lying. I want it to be completely monogamous between us."

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't go into this fully committed?"

"I just…I don't know how to do this so, I just thought that…I don't know."

"You'd trust me with your body but not your heart?"

"What? No! Do _not_ twist this; I just want to know what I'm getting into here."

"Of course." I said as I started to leave the bed, but Sookie's grip on my arm halted me.

"Don't walk out on me alright? That's another thing I won't stand for. If we're going to do this then…I want us to work through our problems, not run when it starts getting tough."

"I'm not running. I'm simply going to the shower while you figure out what it is that you want."

"I know what I want…I want you. All of you. That's it."

"And that's all I ask of you in return; I won't ask for your trust since you claim that I already have it."

"You do…I promise."

"I'd never cheat on you Sookie…I hope you believe that. It's not something I'd ever stand for." I told her as my mind wandered back to the past; where my thoughts on the subject had been cemented.

"I know you won't…and I'd never dream of hurting you like that." She spoke; and I quickly looked away from her critiquing gaze.

"I'm glad we covered that area."

"What happened to you?" Her hand came to cradle my cheek.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Every time I think I'm getting to know something deeper about you…you pull away. Who hurt you?"

"No one of importance."

"Eric…I said I wanted _all _of you."

"And you'll have it…just not in this moment."

I tried to reassure her as I brought her forehead to my lips and kissed her skin. She looked at me for a moment longer and the silence within my bedroom suddenly proved too difficult to bear. She finally reached for my lips and I kissed her with promises of a full day ahead of us. I wanted to her to experience a new part of the city; more places that I had grown to love. She said she wanted all of me. And she would have it all…eventually.

**A/N****: Ah…I love violoncello/tutor Eric. Don't you? I just want to snuggle up with him…amongst other things…like watch movies. Duh! I swear you have some dirty minds. tee-hee. Anywho…what did you think of their first morning together? Review, review review! =D **


	10. There Will Come A Time, You'll See

**A/N: I know the apologies are getting old but…when you're busy; you're busy, right? I really am sorry. I know how much some of you like this version of Eric, and I have to admit that I have a soft spot for him too. =) Anyways, I'm glad that a majority of you liked Sookie's wake-up call for Eric. And you're all wondering what's up with him and his background, but no worries…all will sort itself out in due time. **

**And in other news, I've been a good little girl **bats eyelashes** and I've been working on the next chapter of 'Firehouse' and MAY be updating Captain Northman later on tonight for your viewing pleasure. That's right…you MAY get a double dosage of Eric today; BUT I don't want to promise anything, and knowing myself, it'll be posted sometime on Tuesday or Wednesday. =)**

**As always, any and all mistakes are mine since I'm sans a beta, and nope…don't own them. **sad panda** They all belong to CH. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

She continued to surprise me. I was almost certain that she would carry on and press the issue of my past…but she didn't. She kept quiet and talked of other things; of the violoncello and the progress she was making, or a certain preview for a movie that she thought looked promising or her anxiety to finally see snow for the first time. I studied her and her actions as she continued to talk over the breakfast I had prepared for us. Once I had showered and we were both dressed, I told her to relax while I made us something to eat. Of course she was surprised that I could actually fend for myself in a kitchen, but once she tasted the omelet I had placed before her on the kitchen table, she sang nothing but praises; and the occasional moan from enjoying her food a little _too_ much. I simply told her that if she continued I'd set aside my own meal, throw her on the counter and have her instead…something I planned to do in the future.

While we ate, we didn't speak of anything overly important. We didn't speak of our potential future with one another and I began to wonder if it was because she thought I wanted space…or if she doubted my words. She wanted to know everything about me. And if I knew anything about her, which I did, she would want to know each dark secret; every crevice and surface of my thoughts. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open up that part of me; not again.

"Where'd you go to Alice?" her voice chimed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're always calling me Alice when I get lost in my own thoughts…looks like the tables have turned this time." She grinned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not, and I apologize…I was just…contemplating something."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not now…not yet."

"Alright." She said with a saddened smile and I hated the fact that I was the cause of it.

"I'll tell you…I promise."

"Eric, it fine. It's not as if I've told you every single detail of my past." She told me, and I quirked my eyebrow at her. She could get overly talkative during our tutoring sessions, or when she was nervous.

"Is that so?" I teased.

"Well…fine you know _a lot_…BUT you don't know everything, buddy."

"Buddy?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I'll overlook the fact that I know your childhood crush, your first kiss, your favorite color, season, composer, dress to wear to a recital and all those other little details." I smugly stated before taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Well…you don't know my favorite childhood stuffed animal-"

"Mr. Huggy-kins."

"Ah, frick." She pouted. She's too cute.

"Nice name you gave him by the way."

"I was three!"

"No need to get defensive…I find it to be incredibly cute."

"Cute, huh?"

"Yes. Though at the moment I find you to be…incredibly…sexy." I growled at her as I made my way past the counter and over to her.

"Alright, enough of that. You've already had your fun this morning." She tried not to smile, but she failed at the task.

"Yes, and do I need to remind you who started our little…_session_ this morning?"

"No."

I was smiling like a Cheshire cat and I knew it. I loved the fact that I could cause her to lose control like that. She blushed and looked down as she played with her empty plate before I took her face within my hands and kissed her. She hesitated at first, but I wasn't having any of it. I continued on and soon enough she was more than participating.

"You never have to be embarrassed about initiating anything…in fact I like it." I told her once our lips parted.

"Really?" She blushed a brighter shade of red.

"Yes…I hope you like my body as much as I like yours."

"Oh I _love_ your body, especially your butt!" she exclaimed, though I suspected she didn't intend to say all those words.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Umm…I just, please forget I said that."

"Alright. I will for now." I couldn't hold back the laugh that spilled forth.

"You're going to use that against me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm glad you love my body…especially my butt."

I managed to say that last part with a straight face as I walked away. Of course Sookie didn't let me get away with it and smacked me on her favorite part of my body before I held onto her and walked into the living room. I wanted to go out and show her more of the city but she wasn't having any of it. She simply wanted to stay in and spend some time with me…and I was happy to oblige. She quickly texted Amelia and told her where she was and that she was alright before we settled on the couch like sloths and watched TV.

I laid down and she settled herself on top of me with her head on my chest as I stroked and played with her hair; making her sigh contentedly. She continuously ignored any calls and texts she received from Amelia, stating that she just simply wanted _"details"_. Soon she just turned off her phone all together and that's when Pam started calling me and texting me. I was certain that she and Amelia had a part in forcing out Sookie last night…I'd have to thank her; Which meant she'd force me to buy her some ridiculously expensive shoes or some overpriced duffle that she claimed to be a purse. Either way, I was going to be spending a large amount of money.

After awhile Sookie drifted off and I swore I heard the slightest snore coming from her. I'm sure she'd kill me for even insinuating such a thing, so I closed my eyes, held her tight and allowed myself to drift off and dream. All too soon I opened my eyes and saw through the curtains that the sun was already setting, and I knew that I'd have to let Sookie go. That was something I didn't want to do. And those feelings instilled something within me; reminded me of things I rather forget.

"Hey." She said; her voice a bit rough.

"She cheated on me." I muttered out and I had no idea where it came from.

"What?"

Sookie quickly got off my chest and settled on the opposite side of the couch, waiting for me to speak. I knew I had just opened Pandora's box and there was no way to close it. I took a deep breath and sat up as well, readying myself for the conversation that was to come forth.

"You asked me who hurt me this morning, remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember."

"The one…and _only_ woman I loved. She was the final touch…she damned me."

"I'm sorry…what happened? I mean…I'm assuming you're ready to talk now…right?

That's why you told me this?"

"In all honesty I have no idea why I said it…I didn't mean to."

"Well I'm glad you did…to me it shows that you're letting me in even if you're still not entirely ready…that's all I could ask for."

She smiled at me as if I were some pitiful child, unable to fully express himself; but I knew that wasn't the case; that wasn't what she intended. I felt her radiating warmth and care as she took one of my large hands in her small ones.

"It wasn't that long ago…and I wasn't always like this; I wasn't always a self-loving playboy."

"What was her name?" I barely registered her say.

"It doesn't matter now does it? I don't let myself think or dwell upon her…though there are times…I remember every minute detail about her…her favorite perfume and the way it would linger on her clothes or the smell of her shampoo."

"How long were you together?"

"She was my childhood sweetheart; our families raised us together. We went to the same schools. We only diverged paths when it came time to choose universities. I wanted to study music…she wanted to pursue art. She was my first _everything_…my one and only; no one would even think about separating us. We were always together; we even finished each other's sentences. For years she was my entire existence and world, and she loved me just as much…or so I thought."

"Music and art, huh?" she smiled.

"Yes…at first our families weren't thrilled…especially hers. And they still aren't." I laughed a bit at the thought. "At least there was some form of occupancy that could be had with what I had chosen."

"What happened? You two sound perfect for one another." She said with a hint of sorrow;

I could only suspect what thoughts she held.

"She worried that I would stray while we were apart…that one day I would wake up and decide that I would want another. She couldn't come to terms with the fact that I didn't want to be in the arms of another woman as long as I was with her."

"What did she do?"

"All her fears came to light when we first started applying to schools and it worsened every day. She was sure that I would eventually break her heart. She started accusing me of things and one day I had enough. We fought, she left, and when I went to go after her a few hours later I found her in the bed of one of her…and _my_ oldest friend. Turns out that wasn't the first time it had happened either. Actually, she had cheated on me a handful of times with the same guy. So I turned my back on them and made a promise to myself that I would never put myself in a position like that again. Then I went to college…had a different woman in my bed when I saw fit and had a bunch of nameless sex without regret."

I noticed Sookie wince as I told her about the beginning of my escapades. I didn't want to hurt her, but then again, I didn't want to sugar-coat anything. I figured she would want to know every shade of me, and there were some things that I was sure she wouldn't agree with; couldn't bare to hear…but she needed to. She remained quiet after my little admission and I could only hope I didn't do any damage to what we had created.

She finally looked at me with those blue eyes of hers and in that instance I could only think, I could only hope and dream for one thing:

'_Don't you dare break me.'_

…~~*~~…

SPOV

I didn't know how to continue on with the information that had just been shed. I could only look at him and hold his hand as hoards of thoughts and questions raced around my mind. The insecure part of me wondered if he still harbored some love for her. After all…she was his first _everything_; and no one forgets their first. Or so I've been told. I didn't know if I could compete with the silhouette of his past. And the fact was...I didn't want to.

"Do you…do…I mean…do you still-"

"Love her?" he finished for me.

"Yes."

Once I had started to speak I still held his hand, but my gaze had faltered away from his eyes; I didn't want to see the pain that flickered across them anymore. Nor did I want to see the look on his face when he answered the question that was burning inside me. But Eric didn't let me get away with it. He placed a single finger under my chin and forced me to look at him just before gently ghosting his lips along my jaw; hovering over my cheeks; ever-soothingly kissing my eyelids before encasing my lips within his own.

"No…I don't love her. Not anymore…and as far as I'm concerned the girl I loved so long ago is nothing but a ghost." He breathed against my lips.

"Is it wrong for me to say that I'm glad to hear that?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with it." He laughed a bit.

"I just don't want…I can't-"

"I understand. And I apologize if I made you feel that way. I didn't mean to make you feel as if she was an opponent you had to face…..she's my own. Not yours. Though I have dealt with some of it."

"Well, you're not alone. I'm here. Besides, there'll come a time when love doesn't break your heart or bring you down, but instead…it covers you; warms you…makes you feel as if you're the most important thing. Or so my Gran says." I quickly said that last part.

Hold the phone. Was I admitting to myself that I could be on the path to loving Eric Northman? Over the past weeks he's been nothing but a great friend, confidant and tutor…and the object of my desires, but when we shared facts about ourselves, and he let down his façade and revealed something more…I could picture it.

"Well then…I'll be sure to be on the lookout Ms. Stackhouse…until then…how about we settle back on the couch before I have to take you home? Or would you like me to cook you some dinner?"

"You do realize you're spoiling me, right?"

"For men or in general?"

"Both."

We smiled at each other like a bunch of idiots before we snuggled for a bit more, but it was Eric's growling stomach that reminded us that we had to get a move on. I tired to get him to let me help with dinner but he wouldn't let me. I was actually a good cook, being raised by Gran and all. But he merely insisted that I was his guest and that it was his job to take care of me…I couldn't help but hope that there was some deeper meaning to that.

After dinner, which was delicious and heavenly in its own right, we hovered around his living room. Neither of us wanting to leave. but we knew it had to happen. I had finally turned my cell phone back on and saw all the missed messages and texts from Amelia. Eric had the same problem with Pam.

"We can't keep ignoring them ya know?" I told him.

"Want to bet? I have no problem ignoring my sister, though she could find a way to irritate beyond means, so…in this case I guess you're correct." He stated causing me to laugh.

"You know deep down, I bet you'd do anything for your sister. You love her a lot."

"There's nothing deep or secretive about that. It's widely known. I protect all those I love."

He looked at me then and raked his eyes over me. I swore a case of shivers came over me then as I stood before him and his dark gaze; my heartbeat began to escalate and I felt as if I could hear it within my own ears. Even my temperature began to rise before I finally choked out:

"We should probably go."

"Yes. We should."

We remained quiet through the cab drive home as Eric stared out the window watching the city pass us by. Early on he had reached for my hand and I held onto it. But as the ride progressed I eventually leaned into him; my other hand gripping his bicep as I lay my head on his shoulder while he remained quiet. I felt no need to rouse him from his musings. I was having some of my own. Especially about last night. We hadn't set any terms per se…well…he hadn't called me his girlfriend…and I wanted him to. I could only hope he would by the time he dropped me off my doorstep.

When the cab finally pulled over and we got out, we resumed our hand holding. Eric remained quiet. He did so as we walked into my building and all the way through the elevator ride. Once we reached my door I looked up at him waiting for him to say something; waiting for him to do something. But he merely looked at me; staring intently at each one of my features. It was becoming more then I could handle when his hand found the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his. It was rough and primal and had me panting with need in a nanosecond as he pressed me against the wall by my door. My hands when to his shoulders and clamped themselves there before roaming his back and pulling him closer to me as his hands tangled themselves in my hair. His lips left my own and sought out the flesh of my neck where he licked, bit, and pulled; making me moan loudly. I nimbly remembered that we were still in a hallway but all thoughts went out the window as soon as one of Eric's hands gripped my thigh. I started to rock against him as I heard his heavy, labored breathing in my ear. I wanted to invite him inside; in more ways then one. He sought out my lips one final time before he stopped touching me; resting his forehead against my own.

"Wow." I breathed out, and then chastised myself for being _so_ eloquent. Seriously? What's my deal?

"Well…I had to give my _girlfriend_ a proper goodnight kiss."

"Girlfriend?" My heart was about to burst and I was smiling like a fool.

"You're mine…make no mistake about it."

"Oh so…you give a girl some amazing orgasms one night and all of a sudden she's your girlfriend, huh?" I teased as he trialed a single finger over my cheek and down my neck.

"No…but you? Yes. Don't act coy Susannah."

"Alright…then you're mine as well…_everything _about you." If he was going to get all possessive, then you better believe I sure as hell was going to be possessive too.

"Even my butt?"

I hadn't expected him to say that so I couldn't help the bellowing laughter that came after it. I laughed so much my stomach started to hurt and a tear or two slipped from my eyes. Of course Eric just stood there looking at me with an amused look on his face as he took in the sight before him. I just hoped he didn't think I was crazy and rethink me being his girlfriend. I finally sobered up and looked at him. He smiled at me and wiped away the stray tears, making me forget my amusement and making me feel something else entirely as he encased me between his arms.

"When will I see you again?" I whispered.

"Missing me already? I'm not even out of the building." He grinned.

"I just meant…not as tutor and student but as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hmm…I like the sound of that."

"Me too." I smiled and blushed.

"Tutor and student? Because that's what I was thinking of, but in bit more…naughtier terms."

"Eric!"

"I'm sure it's crossed your mind." He said in a low voice as he pressed himself into me, making me whimper. I had to admit…I _had_ a dream or two where he was the teacher.

"I see you have." He said when he saw my reaction.

"So…when is_ my_ boyfriend taking me out again?"

"I don't know…when is _my_ girlfriend free?"

"Wednesday…after you give me another one of your infamous lessons."

"Oh you'll enjoy this one even more Ms. Stackhouse, I assure you."

His promise made me shiver and I could only think about what he was planning. Maybe another piano lesson? I wouldn't mind that…not one bit considering how well our first one went. Now my mind was racing with all the thoughts of what we could do.

"I can't wait…so I'll see you then?"

"Count on it."

We made out like teenagers for a moment longer before he pried himself away from me. Needless to say I couldn't wait for the next time I saw Eric. I was in a bliss induced haze as I opened the door. Of course Amelia was there as soon as I opened it. She probably had her ear against the door as Eric and I were in the hallway, or our make-out sessions had been a little too loud. After awhile I finally broke down and told her; I didn't bother to go into detail about the things we did that night, only going so far as to tell her that we did some _'stuff'_. I even got her to admit that she and Pam had pushed her together but I wasn't angry at her one bit. I actually threw myself at her and hugged her tightly as I thanked her; because I now had a boyfriend. I, Susannah Stackhouse, have a boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, then…we're making some more progress right? Don't worry these two will knock boots eventually, just not in the next chapter or two…or four. =D I may skip ahead a few weeks though; but nothing too drastic to move these two forward. What do you guys think? **

**And what about the name Sookie gave her favorite stuffed animal as a child? lol And before you ask, no that was NOT what I called my favorite stuffed animal. In fact I really didn't have a favorite. I tried sleeping with one, but when I'd wake up in the morning it'd be clear across the room. Tee-hee. **

**By the way, I've updated my profile with the songs for this story and my other that I've listened to while writing, or have inspired something in the chapters. =)**


	11. Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

**A/N****: I suck. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Believe me I know. BUT on the bright side, the semester is over, and I have an entire month off before I have to go back for the Spring semester, even though I'll be working all the while. If everything goes as planned I'll update weekly, but don't quote me on that. Lol.**

**I'm going to try and get myself rolling along here and with my other story, because I know how much you love Capt. Northman and his fire-hose. Lol. I can't tell you how great it is to still have interest in my stories. And on top of that the reviews are incredible and my real, and only, reward. And so to set aside those lovely readers who actually find some time to review, I'm going to allow you to choose how you want to be uh… "rewarded". So what would you lovelies like? Some hints at where the plot is going, or a sneak peak at the next chapter? I'll let you decide and once there's some grasp on what you lovelies choose, you'll be sure to get it with the next chapter . =)**

**Oh, yeah before I forget. I DID say that I was going to blame Lubadub for tweeting about a series called Dark Hunter that delayed this update by a day or two so…you can blame her too. =) She said she'd take full responsibility. And as far as this chapter goes, there is a time jump. Nothing extreme or severe, just something to get the ball rolling for these two and set us up for the season. **

**Disclaimer****: Nope. I don't own them. **sad panda****

**

* * *

**

SPOV

Amelia kept digging for information ever since that day that I had come home from spending the night with Eric. Eric…_my_ boyfriend. My boyfriend, Eric. I couldn't get enough of that. I kept repeating it in my head instead of the music notes that I should have been learning all the while, along with any other pertinent information that I should have been retaining. Amelia would even catch me in my own musings a time or two.

"Oh for the sake of my sanity, just fuck him already!" Amelia shouted as she reached into the refrigerator for some juice

"Amelia! Language!" I squealed.

I had settled myself on the kitchen table with my books, and had been trying to write down a new music piece for an assignment that was due any day now, but all I could concentrate on was Eric and that smile he would give me before giving me the most sinful kisses. And his lips! Ugh, those lips were magic and could do things that I never knew existed.

"Don't give me that. You can't even go two seconds without thinking about Cello-Tutor hunk."

"For the thousandth time, that's not his name."

"I know, but I can't exactly call him a 'sex-pot' or 'lover-boy' since you two haven't knocked boots yet. I mean, come on! You've been going out with him for months already!"

"We've been happily dating-"

"And semi-sexing! Don't forget all the hand and oral jobs you've given each other." She reminded me with a wicked grin.

I hadn't told Amelia of all the details of my…semi active sex life. Don't get me wrong, she had quickly become my best friend here in New York City, but there were just some things that a girl needed to keep to herself. And she may encountered a scrunchy a time or two on the door knob to our apartment that I may have used; though Eric never did spend the night. Let's just say, I was glad Amelia and I had set up that system early on.

"We've…done a bit of exploring. I'll admit that much." I said.

"Oh you're just the new Magellan aren't you? Exploring the rigid lines on Eric's stomach or his co-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"His cock. And with your hands and mouth no less." She smiled.

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Well, I'll ask anyway. Considering you're a newbie to all this stuff I was just wondering if you…uh…well there's no delicate way to ask this."

"Ask what?"

"Swallow or spit?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"But seriously Sook, when are you just going to give into your urges?"

"I don't know." And I truly didn't. Sometimes I felt like throwing all reason out the window and giving myself to Eric. But I wasn't entirely sure of how I'd feel the morning after. "I have…a lot to think about."

"Yeah. What positions you'll try."

"Do you only think about sex?"

"No. There's thoughts about shoes and clothing in there. And the occasional thoughts on my studies."

"Yes! School! Let's talk about that. The semester is almost over."

"Yep. And we've survived. So, do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Umm…I kind of just assumed that I'd go back again."

Halloween jumped upon us in no time. And yes, I was Eric's very own Alice for a Halloween party we went to, and he was my very own Mad-Hatter. And a sexy one at that. We couldn't stop pawing at each other all night which led to some alone-time back at his place. Not to mention my second, and only sleepover since that first time. Thanksgiving had come and gone in a flurry. Eric and I had only been dating for about three months, and although I would've loved nothing more than to have Gran meet him, it just wasn't happening for various reasons. So, I went back down to Louisiana and had a nice quiet evening with Gran, Jason, and a few others while Eric stayed in New York.

He didn't give up many details on how he celebrated the holiday, but I didn't push for any. Eric and I were really making some progress in our sharing and communicating and I didn't want to risk it by seeming too demanding. Though I did get the sense that he didn't have a loving family dinner around the table. He had opened up a bit about his parents that he didn't get along with. They weren't the worst. But the were far from the absolute best.

"So what are you going to give Eric for Christmas?" She asked me.

"I don't know. And it's driving me insane. What could I possibly give a man like that?"

"Your vagina."

"Amelia! That's enough!"

"I'm serious. Just imagine how he'd feel if he walked into a room and you were there, wrapped up in a pretty red bow…and nothing else. I'd help wrap you up if you wanted." She winked at me.

"Not. Happening."

"What part? Giving Eric your precious virginity or me wrapping you up in a bow?"

"Both!" I laughed at the look of hope she held within her eyes.

"Oh, come on. You are such a little kill-joy."

"So sorry to ruin your plans."

"I bet."

"What are you planning for the holidays?"

"Same as every year. Going to the Hamptons and spend some time with dear old daddy." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Hopefully the annual holiday bash won't be as stuffy, or boring this year."

"And why is that?"

"I'm bringing Pam with me." She said as if it held no true meaning and practically skipped towards her room.

Well that was a bombshell. I hadn't really spoke to Amelia about that specific topic. I mean…I really didn't want to hear all the things she was saying about my boyfriend's sister. That's just taking it to another level entirely. I'm pretty sure my mouth was open the entire trip from the kitchen to Amelia's room. I just couldn't get over my shock. When I finally reached her domain, it looked like she was getting a head's up on starting to pack for the trip.

"Uh…Amelia?"

"Hmm?" She responded; not really paying me any attention as she went about her room, pulling out clothes.

"Did you just say what I think you did?" I asked from my spot; resting on the doorframe.

"Which would be what exactly?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little tidbit about taking Pam to the Hamptons with you."

"Yes. You heard that correctly. Pam's coming with me. No pun intended. Though she will be." She licked her lips.

"Ugh. What did I say about that! Pam is my boyfriend's sister!"

"And Eric is Pam's brother. But do I ever complain when you tell me all your secrets about your dirty little private lessons with Eric?"

"I don't. You fill in the details for yourself and make up whatever you want and run with it."

"Exactly."

"Does your dad know?"

"About?"

"You know…you."

"You mean that I like what I like?"

"Yeah."

"I think on some level he does, but he really just doesn't give a damn."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm used to it."

"So, does Eric know about your little trip with Pam?"

"If he doesn't, I'm sure he will soon. Despite all their little banters with each other, they really are close."

"Yeah, I know." And I did. Eric really did love his older sister. At times he felt as if she were his only family.

"From what Pam tells me, I'm not sure Eric has any plans…maybe you could take him with you. I mean, you two are heading to being together for a little over four months now."

"I know. It just seems all surreal. I have no idea what I'm doing here and Gran wants to meet him."

"What about Jason?"

"I don't think he cares as long as I don't come home crying that Eric broke my heart or something."

"Yeah well…that has to count for something right?"

"I guess."

"Oh my….I got it!" She immediately became excited, which I had learned to fear.

"What now?"

"I know the perfect gift for Eric!" Amelia squealed.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"What is it?"

"Your box…in a box!"

"I beg your pardon?" I was literally clueless.

"Oh come on, instead of _him_ giving _you_ his dick in a box, though I'm sure he'd need a fairly large box, you can give him your box in a box!"

"What? Why the hell would anyone put that in a box?"

"I swear, did you _never_ watch any television while down there?"

"Okay, no one is putting their private parts in boxes. Understood?"

"Why not?" My roommate whined.

"I don't know, I mean…what kind of gift is that?"

"An awesome one. It's the gift that keeps on giving, Sookie. Believe me."

"It's just…I don't know. When I do take that step with Eric I just want it to mean something. It's not like I have this silly little notion of everything being perfect and romantic in my head but…I can't explain it. When it does happen I just want…him. That's all."

"Oh. Emm. Gee. You are totally falling for the tutor-stud. Aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

As soon as the words flew out of my mouth I floored it back to the kitchen with Amelia hot on my heels. The girl was relentless and I should have known that she wouldn't let up. I immediately threw myself back down on the chair at the kitchen table and started drawing notes anywhere and everywhere on my sheet music as Amelia just looked at me with a large, goofy grin on her face.

"It's true!" Amelia yelled.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to do an assignment here."

"You are falling for Eric. Hell, you probably have, you've spent almost everyday with the man for months."

"That's not possible…people just don't…fall for each other after only being with them for a few months…right?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Well I don't."

"Yes you do…you have, haven't you?" She asked me in a sense of bewilderment.

"No I have not…I don't love Eric."

"You probably do…you just can't admit it yet. And if that's not the case, then you sure as hell are on your way to it."

"And how the hell would I know what love is? I've never been in love before."

"You'll know. Believe me."

Amelia became somber before tapping me on the shoulder and leaving me to my own thoughts. Did I know every single detail about Eric's life? No. Did I enjoy spending time with him and do I care for him deeply? Yes. I couldn't help that my mind often drifted towards him. We'd been together for about four months now, and I'd grown to looking forward to that smile of his, and looking to see if the color of his eyes had taken a darker shade of blue that day. He was constantly on my mind, and I did love spending time with him. But the biggest question of all was had I fallen in love with Eric? And if so, how would I go about telling him?

…~~*~~…

EPOV

Four months. That was the longest relationship I had in years. She was everything I wanted and more. It frightened me. I'm man enough to admit that. Though I never doubt what I feel for Sookie, worry sometimes nags me to a point of insanity. I wanted her. I wanted to be with her. I hadn't dreamt of being with someone in a long time. I just hoped I didn't do anything to wreck it; we were having such good times. She made me laugh…she made me feel safe; she inspired me. I still hadn't told her about my family, but she knew everything else. And I knew everything about her. I also knew that I was on the fast track to loving her. That's right. I, Eric Northman, was falling in love.

"Hey." Her voice called out to me.

"Hello."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just…thinking about a music piece."

So I lied. Sookie didn't need to know what I was driving myself mad over. She'd know soon enough. I had been waiting here in the recital hall for a good half hour; sitting alone with my thoughts and my violoncello, playing odd melodies and such, waiting for her to show up. Once the weather had taken a turn, we returned to practicing here in the recital hall.

"You look beautiful." I told her as I stood up and kissed her. I loved her kisses and her lips. They were so soft. I could spend hours kissing her…sometimes I did just that.

"Thanks." She seemed a bit off.

"Alright, now it's my turn to ask if you're alright."

"I'm fine…just thinking about finals and the holidays."

"Oh yes…well…tis the season to be jolly." I replied in an unenthusiastic manner.

"So I take it you haven't had too many good experiences during this time."

"I've had a few…but some of the experiences I've had…well let's just say it could shape a person's character."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We can't choose parents. We can only live and learn from their mistakes…maybe pray we don't make the same ones."

"Do you want kids?" She asked out of the blue.

We hadn't discussed too many heavy topics. We kept things light and fun. She had told me about her family and the unfortunate death of her parents…I, in turn, told her a little bit about my family and how they were not picture perfect. I may have even told her a thing or two about my relationship with Pam, and how I had grown to rely on my older sister. But we didn't dwell on the future and other things that were either out of our control, or too far away to concern ourselves over.

"That's…a heavy question."

"I know and I'm sorry for throwing you off, I was just…wondering. That's all."

"Well…in that case…yes. Someday. When I find the right woman. Why? Do you want children?"

"Definitely."

"Alright then. Now why don't you ask me what's really troubling you?"

"It's stupid. I'm just having a hard time deciding what to get you so…I'm just going to ask you what you want for Christmas."

"That's easy."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I want you. Underneath my tree in nothing but a red bow."

"You and Amelia think so much alike sometime, it's actually frightening." She wasn't pleased. Maybe I shouldn't have made that joke.

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke; you know how I am."

"Yeah I do…and I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. I know I'm making you wait, and that's not-"

"I _will_ wait for you if that is what you wish. I'm not pressuring you. And I am truly sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise."

Shit. This isn't good. I quickly took her hands in mine as I wondered what she was thinking. Don't get me wrong, I had definitely thought about having sex with Sookie. Hell, _she_ even hinted at the prospects of us being together. I hoped that was the case. Call me selfish, but I couldn't picture anyone else sharing something special with her. I wanted it to be me; I needed it to be me. But I would wait for her if that was what she wanted.

"No that's not…this is coming out all wrong. You've been incredibly sweet, and kind and understanding."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"Eric…I care for you."

"I care for you too."

"But I care for you…a lot. And let's not beat around the bush here…you're going to be the one for me. It's just a matter of when."

"Is that what's worrying you?"

"A lot of things are worrying me. I mean…you graduate next semester. Then what? All we've done these past four months is live in the moment."

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that…my dear old roommate has brought to my attention that…I may just be…"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Love. That four lettered word that caused a whirlwind of emotions. That was the word she uttered to me. She was falling in love with me…correction; she _thinks _she's falling in love with me. And in that instant, just like an overture…I knew. Now that she had said those words, I couldn't lie to myself. I wasn't falling in love with Sookie…I _am_ in love with Sookie. How did I manage this one? I wasn't built to love; not anymore. Yet here I am. And now I'm praying to God that I get what I want this time. Lord knows it would be the first time.

* * *

**A/N****: So, looks like Sookie is drawing closer to turning in her V-Card…thoughts about that? What about Amelia and Pam? I'll try my hardest to put out another chapter for next; till then I'm going to re-read both my stories for any grammatical mistakes since I found one in one of my last chapters. Bleh. I'm cringing at the small little mistakes. I guess I do need a beta…eventually. Lol. The good thing is that this pretty much was easy to write since the muses have been cooperating. =) As always, music to accompany the chapter is up on my profile along with some other links.**

**REVIEW LOVELIES! Happy New Year!**


	12. Next Thing, We're Touching

**A/N****: Yay! I'm back; and hopefully I'll stick to updating every week or two. I really love our musical prodigy (who I am now calling Tutor-Stud) and his pupil. They're cute; and I have soft for them. Lol. So glad everyone's giddy over Eric's feelings; and you're all…"patiently" waiting for Sookie to use that V-Card. All in good time my lovelies, all in good time. Besides, anyone want to guess what happens in this chapter based on the title? ;)**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I didn't know what brought upon all these heavy laded conversations with talks about children and the future, love, and what came next for us. Maybe I had eluded thoughts of times that weren't upon us yet; I just wanted to focus on Sookie and the feel of her. I wanted to see her smile, I wanted to hear her laughter. I didn't want to preoccupy my mind with other things, and now here she is telling me that she's falling in love with me. I didn't know what to say. Do I tell her I love her? Right here, right now? I had only been in love one other time and our declarations weren't exactly romantic; they were just after- thoughts after a heated bought of sex. That should have been my first clue that the relationship wasn't going to work out. Point was, I had no clue what the hell I should say next.

"I've said too much, haven't I?" She wondered.

"No. It's not that. I promise."

"Oh come on, Eric. You're terrified. It's written all over your face." Sookie told me, though she was the one that looked terrified.

"Please stop making judgments; you don't know what I'm thinking."

"Then why don't you tell me?" She pleaded.

"I…it's just…I have things to sort out-"

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'm scaring you away, aren't I? I should've known; Amelia said most guys freak out when their girlfriend brings up the 'L word' and now-"

"I'm not most guys, Sookie! I do care for you." I told her, hoping to ease her fear.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not used to feeling things, not anymore. And it's going to take a little adjusting to get my mind and my heart settled. But I _do _care for you, I…more than you could ever know."

So I didn't tell her I loved her. I couldn't. Not like this. I didn't want her to doubt my feelings for her. When I told her I loved her, I wanted her to believe it. I didn't want her to question me or think that I was just trying to soothe her in some manner. I kissed her forehead and held her in my arms for as long as she needed. I understood how she felt. I had been there once; naïve and inexperienced when it came to love and that awakening when you realize you love another being more than life itself.

"I'm so sorry." She told me, her voice a bit muffled from its position on my chest.

"For what?"

"I come in here like a lunatic, spouting talks of what's in store for us and me falling in love."

"It's alright. You're not used to these emotions; it's expected."

"But still, I shouldn't have acted that way. I just…it isn't a good feeling to have…thinking that the person you care for doesn't feel the same way."

"You don't need to apologize. I can't imagine you find yourself falling in love for the first time everyday."

"No, I suppose not." She laughed and I knew it was going to be okay.

"I do love being with you Sookie. And your feelings aren't wasted on me."

"I know that. I just let it slip from my mind a second there. And I know you'll protect me from anything and that you'd never hurt me on purpose."

"I'd never hurt you if I had my way. But I apologize now if I'm not the best at showing it. You already know I'm not the best communicator."

"But you've opened up to me."

"Yes I have. And as far as the falling in love part…I can only say that the sentiment is…you own my heart, Susannah Stackhouse."

"Really?" She said with such love and admiration.

"Yes. And whatever comes our way will be dealt with. But you should know, that I would love it if you'd be by my side through a good portion of it. And I know you still have college to finish and I have my career, and we're both so young…but this is a good thing. And I want to see where this can go, if you're willing."

"You sure as hell could've fooled me with that little speech there Mr. Northman."

"My, my, my…did I hear you use a swear word little Susannah?"

"What? No, hell is not a curse word."

"I wonder how your Gran would feel about that."

"So, what? Are you going to punish me in her place?" She grinned wickedly. Damn, I love her.

"As your tutor I think it's only fair."

"Well…there must be _something_ that I could do…as your _pupil_ of course, that would get me out of trouble. What do I have to do…bang erasers?"

"Erasers? No, I don't have any of those for you to bang. I guess we'll have to come up with something else."

"Hmm…well…whatever will I do?"

"I don't know; what are your talents Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Talents? Well…my boyfriend, whom I care very deeply for does say that I have a talent or two."

"Really? And what would those be."

"For one, I'm a very, _very_ studious person."

"I bet."

"It's true. I'm very good at learning new things; and I also happen to be a pretty damn good cellist."

"You cursed again Ms. Stackhouse."

"I guess I did. I am very sorry for my crude language. Allow me to make it up to you. It's the least I can do."

"If you insist."

"Oh, but I do."

I loved that she had this part of her; this side that she showed no one but me. I'd been over her dorm a few times to see Amelia give her a bit of hell about the two of us, and all she would do was blush and tell her roommate to hush up; she wasn't going to give her any details. Pam was no better. You'd think your own sister didn't want to know about your sex life, but apparently Pam did. Well…she wanted to know what _Sookie_ was like. Lucky for me, she would never know.

It started out slow, like so many times before. She looked at me with those starry eyes and a little smirk hinting at her lips. We simply looked at one another for moments and let our actions says the things that our mouths couldn't. The next thing I know, I'm seated on the piano bench and Sookie's straddling me. I always loved the piano; though I have a new fondness for the piano at my home, and now this one. Due to the colder weather, when she wasn't wearing sweaters and jeans, she took pity on me occasionally and wore sweater dresses with leggings. I was so happy that today was one of those days.

She licked my lips before I had opened my mouth for her. Throughout the four months we had been dating, Sookie was no longer a novice. She really was a great student of many things. She knew what I liked and took them to memory; she surprised me all the time with little tricks and simply chalked it up to fulfilling her curiosity about certain books. I didn't care. Not when she was kissing me like this, moving her tongue in different ways and strokes as she ground against the painful strain that formed underneath my jeans.

I loved the way her hips moved and rolled like waves upon the beach. My hands bound themselves there and gripped her as she teased me with varying pressures as her mouth continued to cover my own before moving about. She kissed the corner of my mouth, she kissed my Adam's apple, she nipped at my neck; my little bitter. I think if she could draw blood she would. I stopped thinking as her hands racked up on down my chest. She'd left a few marks in a few more of our…heated lessons. I'm sure when I finally buried myself in her that I'd look as if I'd been mauled…I couldn't wait.

I took her face in my hands and looked at her; her heated expression and her inflamed cheeks mangling with her hair that was astray, and that smile…that secret smile that was all for me. I kissed her furiously and pulled at her bottom lip with my teeth just the way I knew she liked it. I kept this up for as long as she allowed before she slapped, yes slapped, at my hands. She really was a little minx. Couldn't what to have her unhinged and writhing underneath me. That would be something.

For now, I was more than satisfied as she brought my hands up to her breasts and let me have my way with them through her sweater dress while she continued to grind against me with such force and pressure that I swore I could feel her despite everything in between us. I let my hands do every little thing she liked; the tweaking, the slight pinching and the pulling. Our breaths echoed throughout the music room and became the only sounds that were being produced; our own personal symphony. I guess Sookie had enough teasing before she got off me and pulled off her leggings over her shoes, but instead of climbing back on top of me she knelt in front of me and unzipped my jeans.

My rigid length thanked her profusely for its freedom as her little hand sought me out of my boxers. I saved going commando for all the other seasons, but I didn't fuck with going without anything in the frigid winters that we could get here in the city. I wasn't that brave. All reasoning left me as I felt her mouth on me. I threw my head back and groaned as I felt her go to work; she had picked up a thing or two. I thanked every author of every book, blog or pamphlet that she read as her tongue traveled the length of me as she let a single finger travel down the path she left before returning her hands to grab a hold of whatever part of me she liked. I finally looked back down at her in time to watch her take me in her mouth again as her head bobbed up and down slowly with her movements. She was killing me, and she knew it. She varied her speed and put her hands to good use on whatever she couldn't take…and she could take a lot. My final undoing was when she took one of her hands and tucked it underneath her dress. I don't know if she was trying to be subtle about it, but it didn't matter as I finally found my release. I didn't let her catch a break before I picked her up roughly and set her atop the piano.

"Well Mr. Northman…does that suffice?" she asked me as I spread apart her legs and stepped in between them.

"Yes. Yes it does, though you may have to repeat that little performance of yours."

"I do live to perform. Only for you."

"Since you were so kind as to…give me that little performance, I only think it is fit that I show you a thing or two myself."

"You are the teacher here."

"Yes I am. And you could always learn a thing or two from my tutelage."

"I bet I could learn more than that."

"Well then. Sit back and relax."

SPOV

I was still reeling from the fact that I had done anything like that with Eric in a public place. Okay, so it wasn't public, per se…but nothing of that nature ever left his home or mine. I admit I had gotten a bit more daring while with Eric; who wouldn't have? The man simply had to look at me and I'd get flustered…and then some. I'm sure he saw my little movement with my hand there at the end. I wasn't trying to be subtle; I new what worked for Eric. And that's how I ended up here on the top of the piano with my legs atop my boyfriend's shoulders and my underwear in Eric's pocket, yeah I noticed him put them there, and Eric's mouth suckling my nub while his fingers went to work. I knew the music room was sound proof so I didn't bother hindering myself; I was letting go.

Eric had said I had always been loud, but we never had anyone else to worry about hearing us. And if Amelia had come home early a time or two and perhaps heard Eric and I outside of the suite's door while she took note of whatever color the scrunchy was that day…well then…I'm sure she didn't mind. In fact, nothing was on my mind as Eric slipped in a third finger inside me and wiggled his finger while he started lapping at my nub before using his other hand to rub at it. I was screaming and my voice would probably be hoarse but I didn't care. My hips were moving on there own as Eric kept working. I loved the feel of him; though I wanted the real thing when the time was right. Till then, he could keep preparing me with his fingers. I had no problem with that. And apparently neither did he as he took in the sight of me fondling my own breasts as his fingers picked up the pace and pinched my nub before I came undone.

"You…are an amazing tutor." I panted.

"I try my best."

"You should get a medal or something."

"The fact that I have you is more than enough."

He was more than sweet. And I knew that I was falling in love with the man as I lifted my back off the piano and sought out his lips. Maybe I was in love with him already, but in this moment I was too preoccupied with the feel of him. That and his roaming hands and that smile of his. That smile always meant trouble; a good kind of trouble that a certain side of me liked.

"Alright. That's enough there, buddy."

"Buddy?"

"Yeah, now give me my underwear."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Eric! I'm serious. I'm not sitting in this room for the next hour with my legs spread open and nothing on!"

"Are you positive?"

"That's not what I meant!" I hated that I blushed. He always managed to get me to, no matter how much I had toughened up.

"Oh, I know exactly what you meant."

"That's enough!" I said as I slapped his hands away. " I do have to position an instrument relatively close and even though I have leggings to put back on, I would very much like it if you gave me back my underwear."

"How do you know they're yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know the underwear I have in my pocket, presumably might I add, are yours?"

"Okay, I'm not _presuming_ anything. I know you have them. And I know they're mine, unless you carry underwear of women other than your girlfriend with you. And if that's the case we have a serious problem."

"Why don't you search my pockets then?"

"You just want me to frisk you."

"Yes I want to get frisky with you."

"I didn't say that and you know it." I laughed at him; I loved this little carefree moments we always had. "Stop twisting my words."

"You're right. How about you lean back on that piano and I twist my tongue…just the way I know you like it."

"Umph. Do you have to say things like that?"

"Yes." He quipped.

"Well I've probably ruined this piano, so let me down and give me my underwear!"

"Alright. If I have to."

"You have to."

He sighed as if I were taking a toy away from him. Really? They were just underwear. And they weren't even my best. They just matched the bra I was sporting and had writing all over them; it was colorful to say the least, and cute, but it wasn't my most daring pair. That would be a little number Amelia forced me to buy with what little money I had saved from paid performances with symphonies and such. She told me that I had to have something when I finally gave into Eric. Though with the way things were heading, I may forget to wear it all together and just go at it with him in the music room one of these days.

"These aren't yours." he said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"These. Are. Not. Yours."

"Are you insane?"

"No."

"You must be because those are mine, and I'd like them back right about now." I said as I tried to take them back from him, but he was too quick.

"Sorry, lover. But these aren't yours."

"What do you mean by that? I distinctly remember you taking them off me just now."

"Yes put these distinctly say 'Victoria' all over them, ergo…they are not yours."

"You're too much." I rolled my eyes and laughed before I snagged my underwear back from him and put them on before getting my leggings and putting them back in place.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Be proper? Yes."

"What a pity."

"For you."

"Indeed."

"Aren't you supposed to be showing me something?"

"I thought I already did?"

"I was taking about music!"

"If we must." he smiled.

Eric and I went back to work almost immediately and all that playfulness of his was gone. Instead he pushed me to be a better musician going over every little detail that would better my performances. He really did know everything and anything that dealt with being a cellist. I wondered how he managed it. He really was brilliant in his own right; there were so many levels to him. There were so many things to love about him. Love. I kept repeating that word in my head as I looked at him when he wasn't paying attention. I kept playing the notes he asked of me while I took in his smile. And it then that I knew that I wasn't afraid to feel. Maybe I wasn't in love with Eric, maybe I was, and if I was honest with myself…I knew which one I was leaning towards. But I knew that love would always be a work associated with Eric.

"That's enough for today. I think we've been at it long enough." He said.

"Okay then. So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes. Unless something's come up?"

"Other than you? Hmm…nope. Can't say that it has."

"Look at you; making those remarks and such. Do I need to give you a lashing."

"Possibly."

"Well then…if that's the way it's going to be, I'd like it very much if you'd…stay with me."

"What? I am here with you."

"No, not like that."

"I…don't get it."

"I want you to stay over my place…for the night."

"Oh! Yes. I'd like that." We both laughed at the misunderstanding as I looked up at him all doe-eyed. I'm sure I looked like a lovey-dovey idiot with stars in her eyes but I didn't care.

"Good. I'll walk you back to your suite and then we can take off from there."

"Alright…but can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why, what? Explain."

"Why are you asking me to sleep over? The only other time was when we had gotten carried away and lost track of time."

"You may not realize this, but I do like spending time with you."

"Is that all?" I may have wanted to hear about how much he cared for me. I can admit that."

"No. I know that if you sleepover, I get that amazing breakfast again."

"Liked that did you?"

"Very much. And I find it that I like having you in my arms at night."

"I like it too."

"So it's settled then?"

"Yeah. It is."

And it was. I was in love with Eric. Oh boy.

* * *

**A/N****: Mhmm. I ended it there. Does that make me evil? Possibly. I vote for no. I mean…I DID give you some of their private lessons in there so that should give me some leeway. Not to mention I have this update so soon after the last one. Hopefully you enjoyed these two, so you should make me very happy and review! =D**

**Oh, and if this story gets ****abandoned****because I've started another…blame ChanelAddict85. She's planting little seedlings in my head over there on the Twitter…I have proof. Lol. And alas, it's late at night, I'm getting a nasty cold and I have work tomorrow so I have no teaser, so I'll give you guys a little glimpse at what I'm planning for the next chapter if you guys want it! =) **


	13. Nature Boy

**A/N****: Mkay. I updated 'Firehouse' in case you lovelies didn't know. I suggest you go read it. The Captain is sexy as hell. And yummy. Did I mention yummy? Well, the Spring semester already started. And yes, it sucks monkey-balls, but it's life. So if I don't update one of my stories every week or so, I'm sorry. But work and school are priorities at the moment; real life sucks sometimes. We all know this. Lol. Hopefully I'll be all over my school work this semester and my extra-time will be dedicated to writing because once the spring and summer kicks in…well…I'm turning twenty-one and I live in a kickass city…yeah. Lol. **

**Thanks so much for all the review love! You gals are great! **

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I had agreed to spend the night at Eric's brownstone yet again. Only this time, things were different. Things were _very _different. I was no longer an inexperienced, well…okay I am still inexperienced when it came down to a certain act, but I wasn't the same girl that spent the night with him long ago. We had shared each other; we told each other secrets, we shared one anothers bodies…to a certain extent. Then there was the fact that I loved him. I wanted to think a little bit more on that, but I didn't doubt my feelings.

"Ready to go?" Eric asked me.

"Yep. So, what are the plans exactly?"

"Well considering you do not have a single scrap of clothing over at my place, I figured we would stop by your dorm so you can grab a few things…unless of course you would prefer to be naked all the time-"

"Not. Happening." I cut him off. I swore he pouted a bit.

"Fine. If you insist. Though I must say you're a very cruel woman at times."

"I'm sure you'll survive." I laughed.

"Indeed. Anyways, afterwards I thought we would have some dinner. Then we could grab a movie or do something else if you're up to it."

"Sounds good. But I may be too tired to do anything else after dinner."

"That's fine. We can go back to my house and snuggle."

"You know, for a man…you do love your cuddles an awful lot."

"Yes, excuse me for not passing up a chance to hold my girlfriend in my arms at night and maybe even sneak in a grope…or twelve."

"You're so…wicked."

"And you love it."

"Yeah…I do."

We held each other's hands and intertwined our fingers as we stood face to face looking over each other's features before I found his lips moving on my own. I would never tire of his kisses, but more importantly…I'd never forget those soft, somber moments that led up to them. I wouldn't forget how he looked at me with those blue eyes, or the way he'd quirk up the corner of his lips. And that's all that mattered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." His voice quickly forced us apart.

"Niall! What are you…um…this is…I uh-" I stammered.

"Good evening Niall. I hope you're doing well." Eric said as if our mentor hadn't just caught us making out in the middle of an empty room. In fact, both Niall and Eric had eerily cool demeanors.

"I am well, thank you. I hope the same holds true for you?"

"I am fine. Actually, more than fine." He said as he looked down at me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"And how are you Sookie?" Niall asked me.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've uh…been doing well in all my classes." I offered up.

"Yes, Adele has told me this much."

"You've talked to Gran recently?"

"We just talked on the phone actually. She likes to check with me from time to time."

"Is she alright? I just talked to her yesterday."

"She's doing fine. Though I do believe she may be infatuated with her new neighbor." He laughed a bit, as did I.

"Oh, I'd love to see that."

"Yes, well…I was just going to ask about your progression. Eric tells me that you're…an incredible pupil."

"She is. Very, _very_ studious." Eric said and I wanted to hit him for making an innuendo like that when Niall was around.

"I believe I've bettered my skills. My professors also think so." I told Niall.

"Excellent. I'm glad everything seems to be working out…even on a different front."

"Oh…um…we're-"

"Exclusive. And very much dedicated to our relationship." Eric answered.

"Glad to hear it. Well, if that is all, I'll be on my way. Eric, I hear the New York Philharmonic has asked for you to join them for a performance around the holidays." Niall spoke. Well that last piece of information was news to me.

"Yes, Pam just informed me. Nothing is settled yet."

"Well I hope you take them up on the offer. Your last performance with them was truly incredible."

"Thank you for the words Niall. I'll be sure to inform you as soon as I make a decision."

"I'd like that. Also, Sookie, I'd like to catch up one day. Perhaps catch another dinner together before you leave for Louisiana."

"Oh, yeah…sure. Though I haven't made any plans for the holidays and winter recess yet." I told him the truth.

"Well your grandmother was polite enough to invite me over."

"Oh Really? Are you going?" I wondered what was going on between those two at times.

"At the moment, yes. I have no other plans so…I think Louisiana would be a nice way to spend the holidays. But, I really must be going. Goodbye you two…behave."

Niall gave us a smirk of his own before leaving, and I could tell why my Gran may have been a bit infatuated with him. But at that moment, I was just glad everything had went over smoothly. I guess Eric's word was good enough for Niall not to question us or our relationship. Not that I would have stood for it. I valued Niall and his opinion, but I had chosen Eric. Speaking of Eric, I figured now was a good time as any to speak about some of his impending decisions.

"So, you're playing with the New York Philharmonic over the holidays?" I asked Eric.

"Possibly."

"When did you know about this?"

"I haven't decided on anything just yet."

"No, you haven't…but back to my original question."

"A few days now."

"What's a few days?"

"Three."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Of course. But you've been highly distracting as of late."

"Don't try and change the subject."

"Are you agitated with me?"

"Agitated? What? No, I'm not agitated…I just want to have a discussion with my boyfriend."

"Oh I love it when you call me that. Especially in that tone of yours. It's sexy…do it again."

"Eric!" I said with a smile as I smacked his frisky hands away.

"Fine. What do you wish to discuss?"

"What are your plans for the holidays?"

"I don't have any."

"What about Pam? And your parents? Surely you have something planned with them?"

"You know as well as I do that my lovely sister is spending the holidays with Amelia. And as far as my parents are concerned, they're probably going to spend it at some social events that I'd rather not attend. Why? Are you making my Christmas Wish come true and dressing yourself in that red bow? I have been a very, _very_ good boy."

"Hmm…yeah, I'm not sure you exactly fit the standard for being 'good' as far as Santa is concerned."

"Perfectly fine by me. I find that being…naughty is far more fun. Especially when it concerns you."

"Oh, you are good." I said as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I know. It's a blessing and a curse. Truly, it is."

"You poor thing. It must have been really hard on you growing up."

"Oh I'm hard alright."

"Eric!"

"Come on. You were doing so well."

"Uh huh. So…would you like to…perhaps…you know?"

"You are going to have to be specific here because I'm positive we are not thinking the same things."

"You're so lucky I lo…like you." I quickly caught myself. I didn't want him to hear my feelings for him like this.

"I…_like_ you too. Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Okay. Here goes…you're perfectly entitled to say no by the way but-"

"Sookie."

"Will you spend the holidays with me down in Louisiana?"

"Yes." He grinned.

"Yes? Really?"

"I'd love to. Besides, I think it's time I meet this Gran of yours. Especially after all the things you've mentioned about me."

"Ugh. Amelia needs to stop telling Pam certain things I tell her."

"I'm sure that will happen as soon as Pamela stops going dow-"

"Stop! That's my roommate and your sister there."

"Yes, I know. And trust me, there isn't a lot that takes you off guard when you have Pam for a sister."

"I bet…but back to us. Are you really going to spend the holidays with me?" I was giddy and I couldn't contain it.

"Yes. I cannot think of a better way to spend our first holiday together."

"Good. I'm happy."

"I am too. Now…let's get this night started shall we?"

Eric needed to talk to one of the professors for a moment, so we agreed that he would meet me at my place as soon as he was done. As I walked up to my door, I was incredibly happy that there was an absence of a colored scrunchy. I really just wanted to get my stuff and wait for Eric. But, as always…I wasn't that lucky and Amelia was firing away with questions as soon as I opened the door. I swore she had the hearing capabilities of a bat, or any other animal that was freakishly good at hearing things.

"So…where are you going?" She wondered.

"I'm going out with Eric…and then I'm sleeping over his place."

"Oh my gosh! My wishes are coming true!"

"One of your wishes is for me to get rid of my virginity?"

"Possibly."

"Real nice." I laughed.

"So…do you love him?" She said and the conversation took a serious tone.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I know I may not be as…fun and fancy free as you are but…I really do value your friendship Ames. And I'm not sure what I would have done without you a few times there."

"You're welcome. Of course, if you really want to thank me-"

"I swear, you are the female version of Eric."

"No, that would be his sister." We laughed at that.

"Yeah…so…do you think you'll ever have what Eric and I do with Pam?"

"I don't know. But, that's not what I'm looking for."

"Well…sometimes you don't look for love…it finds you."

"Would you look at that? I tell the girl she's in love with her tutor and she's an expert." Amelia joked.

"Oh yeah. You'll be sprawled out on the couch telling me all your worries in no time."

"Right. Now…back to you and Eric. I'm guessing you haven't told him yet."

"No, but I will. And soon. Even though I'd very much like it if he were the first to say it but…I'm not afraid. I love him, and when the time is right…we'll take that next step."

"Speaking of the next step…have you thought about it?"

"Actually…yes. And don't get mad with me but…I got the Depo Provera shot."

"What? When?"

"About three weeks ago. I just know Eric's going to be my first so…I took that step."

"And why didn't you tell me? I could've been cracking jokes and pressuring you into tapping that all this time."

"Because of everything you just said." I smiled. "I don't want anything between us that first time, and I know he's clean and as fit as a horse."

"You do realize that it'll hurt like a bitch, right?"

"Amelia."

"What? Just letting you now what to expect. It's my job as your best friend."

"I know. And thank you for looking out for me."

"Yeah, well…I'd hate for you to stop just because you start bleeding."

"What? I…bleed?"

"You may. And with a guy of that size…well…I'm happy he won't be my first."

"You're not making me feel better."

"You'll be fine. Besides, you could pop that cherry while playing sports. And that's a fact. And you two have been getting frisky so I'm sure he's prepared you up to an extent…right?"

"Well…yes…I guess."

"There you go. You'll be fine. It'll feel…uncomfortable at first but after awhile you'll be screaming for it."

"What? I do not scream."

"Yeah ya do. I heard you once. So did Pam." She grinned widely.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope. Have a fun night Sookie."

Well…after all that Amelia had bestowed on me, I'm not sure that I could. Now the thought of sex put me off a little…until I remembered who I'd be sleeping with. It was a man I sincerely loved and that made it all okay.

EPOV

She loves me. Not to sound conceited or anything, though I do know my strong suits, but…I can see it in her eyes. And no, I do not believe I sounded like a female in that instance. It is a true statement. I could have sworn that she almost let it slip while we were talking with one another. No matter. She will tell me soon enough. Till then, I can be patient. Though, I am man enough to say that the thought of loving someone again instills some fear within me; and learning to open up to someone like that once more. Though, one of the greatest artists did sing that the greatest thing we will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. I'm still working on that last part especially.

I had told Sookie that I wanted to talk with one of the professors, and that I would meet her at her home once I was done. On the way to her dorm, I had a sudden urge to do something nice for her. I bought her a bouquet of tulips, Sookie hated red roses with a passion, and while I was paying for them…I decided that we'd skip dinner and I would make her a home cooked meal. I just wanted to be with the woman I loved for awhile. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. In fact, I couldn't wait for her reaction as I knocked on her door.

"Hey…aww! You bought me flowers again." She smiled and rewarded me with a kiss as she took the flowers from my outstretched hand.

"Yes, I did. And even though I know you enjoy it more when I surprise you with a single flower on occasion…these were too beautiful to pass up."

She really wasn't high maintenance at all. I loved that about her. Sookie was truly happy with the simple things of life. A simple breeze, or a song that she liked that she heard playing on the radio would make her day. So when I gave her a single flower one tutoring session just because it was a Wednesday and my thoughts were filled of her…she gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen. Well…she gave me something else as well that made me happy.

"Would you mind if I brought them with me?"

"Of course not. Actually, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my house instead of going out…I was hoping I could…convince you into even staying the weekend."

"The weekend? Really?" She smiled.

"Yes…you don't think I'm pushing for too much, do you?"

"No. I'm glad you asked me."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"You'd be correct."

"Oh my god, would you two stop this and fuck already! If not for the two of you then for the sake of my and Pam's sanity! You're driving us crazy! Do you two even fight? Or are you too busy being all cutesy in your little music room?"

Sookie looked as if she was going to kill Amelia. Yes, killing her sounds about right. I had thought I'd be safe from any of her comments once I saw that the living room was empty. But then again I only had eyes for Sookie. Her comment didn't bother me in any capacity, but Sookie was another story.

"Amelia. So nice to see you." I told her.

"Yes Amelia, as always your presence is something. I'll be right back. Let me just grab a few more things to have for the weekend."

"The weekend? You're spending the weekend?" Amelia was a little too chipper about that.

"Yes, so leave it alone Amelia!" Sookie warned as she practically ran to her room to gather whatever she needed.

"Amelia." I greeted.

"Tutor-Stud."

"How is my sister treating you?"

"Oh I get mine daily, thank you very much."

"Delightful. And by delightful I mean a positively disgusting tid bit of information."

"Okay. I have everything I need. Eric, can we go now? I don't want to hear what else we could possibly be doing to Amelia by not having sex." Sookie pleaded with me as she came back in the room.

"You know, you could always do it and then give me and Pam details and then we wouldn't bother you about not sleeping with each other." Amelia spoke up once more.

"Alright. We can go. Do you have everything you need?" I asked Sookie as I grabbed the bag that she left at the door.

"Yep. I have everything I need."

"I can tell you what you have that you don't need, your damn virginit-"

"Goodbye Amelia!" Sookie said as she pushed me out of the door.

"You have an incredible roommate." I told her while we were in the elevator. "I can see why Pam likes her."

"Oh yeah, best roommate ever." she said with a dramatic eye roll.

I laughed along with her while drawing her into my arms and kissing the top of her head. Our conversation was filled with her excitement at the prospects of me meeting her Gran over the holidays and all the things she wanted to show me as we made our way to my brownstone. It had started snowing once more and Sookie's eyes lit up. She really did love the snow and everything about Christmas. She loved all the bright lights the city had to offer this time of year. And in that moment I knew how I would tell her I loved her. We eventually made our way to my house at a decent time; I made her sit down in the kitchen while I fixed dinner. She loved it. When everything was said and done she offered to do the dishes, telling me that that was the least she could do, so I let her. And after some hot and heavy petting done in bed a time or two…or five, she snuggled into my arms.

"I love you." I whispered to her once I was sure she was asleep.

I may have been dreaming. Or I may have been wishing for it, but I could have sworn she told me she loved me as well.

* * *

**A/N****: AWW! Aren't they something? I think they're cute. Lol. So…any idea on how Eric will tell Sookie he loves her? As always, I love your reviews, so…REVIEW! Lol. I love every one of them. And if you ask I may even tell you what Eric has planned. That's if you want to know of course. ;) **


	14. I Only Want To Be With You

**A/N****: So…about two weeks huh? Not bad for me. Lol. I did update 'Firehouse' recently so if you haven't read that little bitty you should. It's pretty nice if I do say so myself. ;)**

**Also, I've changed a detail in the story from the previous chapter. I was thinking of going a certain route for this story and have a few chapters or two leaving you guys to wonder, but I've scratched that plan out. So Sookie no longer uses an I.U.D as a form of birth control, so no chances of expulsion…if you catch my drift.**

**As always, thank you to those that actually review! You gals are awesome! =)**

* * *

EPOV

I inhaled the fresh morning air and let it fill my lungs with its new possibilities before I expelled it in a sigh. I had incredible dreams that contained a certain blonde beauty. A beauty that wasn't in my bed as I reached across and came up empty. I finally opened my eyes and saw that she was indeed somewhere other than my bed. This didn't suit me well at all…I wanted her with me. I did love that feeling of awaking with her in my arms.

"Well…this will not do." I said to an empty room.

I checked the time and saw that it was a little after eight as I went over to my dresser and hauled on some new boxers and nothing else. I'm sure I'd get Sookie to take a shower with me. Those were always a treat. I headed down and followed my nose to the kitchen. Though as soon as I got there, I may have wanted to follow another part of my anatomy as I took in the sight of Sookie in my t-shirt. Now, it was no button down of mine, though I would get her in one eventually, but she looked incredible. It may have sounded clichéd, but there was nothing better than viewing the object of your affection in your garments.

She was making what seemed to be a feast as she hummed along to the iPod that was resting in the dock. I was surprised because she seemed to be listening to some current pop song that was everywhere I turned. My Sookie was a lot of things, but an eclectic music fan was not one of them. She preferred the classics and songs from the earlier decades that were all the rave when her Gran was growing up. I stifled a laugh as I saw her start to dance to the tunes, but my merriment and mirth turned to lust as I caught sway of her hips. I shuffled up behind her and pressed myself into her backside, causing her to jump a bit.

"Eric!" She yelled and turned to face me.

"Yes, lover. Unless you were expecting someone else."

"You scared the shi…crap out of me."

"Hmm…I do believe you were about to say a different word."

"No, I wasn't." She told me before turning back to the stove.

"Really? Because if you did…"

"Yes?" She turned back around and faced me.

"I may have to punish you again."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, we've had this _discussion_ before."

"A discussion? Is that what they call it these days?"

"They call it a lot of things, lover."

"Well, our previous…discussion was very…insightful, if I do say so myself."

"Indeed. We should have a repeat performance on the piano in my music room."

"You're liking the piano more and more."

"I have you to thank for it. You are a bit of a muse to me."

"A muse huh?"

"Yes."

"So…what? Are you writing symphonies and such on the piano?" Sookie joked.

"On the piano? No. On the cello…yes."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"When do I make light of things that concern my music?"

"You don't I just…it's just-"

"Yes?"

"Eric!"

"Yes? Do you not like it? I had hoped to present it to you as a Christmas gift."

"No, it's not that. I mean…I know we said that we'd exchange gifts, but…compared to an original piece of music composed by you…my gift pales in comparison."

"I will love anything you give me." I smiled and reassured her.

"Yeah, well it sure as hell will not be a musical masterpiece."

Sookie tried to turn from me, but I wouldn't let her. I turned off the stove and held her within my arms. One look at her face and I could tell she felt a bit dejected. I did not lie. Ever since I met her, Sookie turned into a bit of a muse for me. However, I did not expect this reaction. I knew plenty of women that had wanted me to write a musical piece about them but I refrained; they didn't give me any creativity…but Sookie was different. If I were being honest with myself, I was a bit hurt by her display.

"Why are you acting in this manner?"

"What manner?"

"Do not play coy. I tell you of my plans for your Christmas gift and you shun them and act as if they are nothing."

"Eric…that's not…I never meant to-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"It's stupid."

"Enlighten me." I replied in a stern voice. I hated that she thought so little of herself at times.

"Fine! I really am just worried that my gift won't live up to yours! Happy?"

"I've already told you that I will love any gift you give me."

"Oh sure, you say that now."

"And I am positive that the same will hold true when I receive my gift."

"Okay." She said as she looked down.

"Alright. Would you prefer if we didn't exchange gifts?"

"What? No, why?"

"Your reaction." I said bluntly. "Or perhaps I should simply give you the other gift I had in mind and forget the music."

"No…I'm sorry. I'm just…new at this."

"I am as well…to a certain degree."

"You never…wrote anything. You know…for _her_?"

"No."

"Really?" She almost sounded sad.

"Yes. I gave her trinkets and other things of value. Never my music."

"Why?"

"She didn't inspire me."

"And I do?"

"Very much so." I grinned widely and she returned the gesture.

I reminded myself of the statement she has previously said. She was indeed new to the concept of presenting her boyfriend a gift during the holidays. I had only wished that she believed my words. I meant all of them. I did not care if she presented me with nothing but the simplest Christmas card…I would still cherish it. It would be from my Sookie. And I would love it as I love her.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked as I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Your Christmas gift."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm going to have to get you something…_extra_ special now." She said as she threw her hands behind my neck, the spatula she had been using still clutched in one hand.

"I can't wait."

"I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will love it. Have faith in yourself."

"Mhmm…remember that when you get it."

"Why? Are you a horrible gift-giver?"

"No! At least…I don't think I am. Though with certain people I simply ask what they want."

"Well, if that were true you already know what I want."

"Yes, I do." She giggled. "Me, underneath a tree with nothing more than a pink bow."

"Pink? I never said pink. I said red."

"Yes, but I prefer pink."

"Alright. Now…what's for breakfast." I quirked with a waggle of my brows.

"Sorry…I'm not on the menu." She replied and turned the stove back on, getting back to work.

"Pity."

"For you? Yes."

"Well then…what form of nourishment are you supplying me with?" I wondered as she laughed.

"I may have gone a bit overboard, but after that little…performance of ours last night, I figured we would be hungry, so I whipped up bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes. Sound good?"

"It sound delicious."

"Good. So, what are our plans for today?"

"Do you have anything you wish to do?"

"Nothing in particular. We can always just stay in and hang out. I can have you all to myself."

"Sharing is caring."

"I don't think so." She told me sternly and I smiled.

"As tempting as that sounds, I do believe we received some fresh snow fall last night. We can walk through the park. Maybe even go to the Botanical Gardens?"

"Oh, that sounds fun!"

"Yes. I'll even let you win our snowball fight this time."

"I call foul. Your ass was mine!"

"My ass is yours."

"Yes and what a nice one it is."

"Are you a sore loser, lover?"

"Oh shush! And this coming from the man that is practically in tears when his soccer team loses!"

"Football."

"It's soccer, sweetie. We're in America."

We both laughed at our banter as she continued to cook. I loved how easily she gravitated around my kitchen. More importantly, I loved how easily we acted around one another. I suggested the Botanical Gardens in hopes that I would devise a plan in how I would go about telling Sookie I loved her. I'm sure I could have simply uttered the words to her right now and she would be overcome with joy. Or so I hoped she would be. She was simplistic in those ways. But I wanted something more for her. She deserved that much. We kept looking at each other with goofy grins and looks all throughout breakfast…but I eventually got my shower with Sookie.

SPOV

I had woken up a bit before Eric and turned around to look at him…just the way I did that first night we spent together. Only so many things had changed since then. And I was happy about every single one of them. I was in a great mood all morning…well…that is until Eric had told me that he was writing me a symphony, or some other musical masterpiece. It's not everyday that your boyfriend, who just so happens to be acclaimed by everyone in the classical realm, tells you that he's writing original music as a one of his Christmas gifts for you.

Don't get me wrong, the gesture is incredibly romantic and I love him even more for it…but I really was terrified that my gift would hold no value next to that. Hell, I hadn't even decided on anything yet. I had a few ideas floating around but nothing concrete. And here Eric was telling me that he was creating something for me. What could I give him that would compare? I was seriously considering what Amelia had said but felt cheapened by the idea. I didn't want Eric and I to be together like that. We enjoyed ourselves throughout breakfast and a little too much afterwards in the shower. I simply couldn't resist the man.

We then set out to the Botanical Gardens as I took in the sights before me. My eyes became alive with all the snow covered flowers and other plants around me. I was giddy at all the snow that surrounded me and Eric teased me about it. I couldn't help it. It was all new to me, and Eric already had given me great memories attributed to the snow. The week before he took me to Central Park and we built a snowman and made snow angels. We then got into a snowball fight…I'll admit to defeat, but only this once. I can't help it if he's lucky.

"I love that you act this way." Eric told me as we held hands and walked throughout the gardens.

"How's that?" I smiled.

"You act as if everything is new."

"This is new."

"This experience yes…but still become doe-eyed at the sight of snow."

"I can't help it!" I was a bit giddy, so sue me. "You know we don't get too much snow down south."

"I know. I just enjoy seeing you like this."

"Well…I enjoy sharing this with you…and every other new experience."

"Every one?"

"A few of them…yes." I smiled and tried to hide the blush of my cheeks.

"And what would-"

"Eric?" A feminine voice shrieked from behind us.

We both turned around in time to see a woman running towards us, not to mention that she was stringing along some poor man behind her. And that's what she was…a woman. She had to be in her mid to late twenties and was a complete knockout. If I had to guess, she was only about an inch taller than me, but she was skinny. Runway model-gorgeous skinny. I quickly clutched onto my jacket as I let go of Eric's hand.

"Eric Northman!" The woman said.

"Alana." Eric said.

"It's so good to see you! How have you been?" She started a conversation with my boyfriend without so much as looking at me.

"I'm fine. And yourself?"

"I'm good." She droned out as she looked over Eric and licked her lips. Oh, hell no.

"Hi, I'm Eric's girlfriend." I volunteered.

"Cute."

"He seems to think so, yes."

"Alana, this is my lovely girlfriend Susannah Stackhouse." He smiled over at me.

"Charmed." The bitch had the nerve to say before trying to turn her attention back to Eric.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry, Eric's never mentioned you. How do you know one another?" I asked her.

"Oh, Eric. Really? I'm wounded."

"I'm sure you will survive." Eric told her. "I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Eric Northman, and this is my Susannah." He told Alana's companion.

"Yes, and this is Richard. Now Eric…how have you been?"

I really wanted to scratch Alana's eyes out at this point. I instantly felt sorry for Richard. It was clear who was the boss in that relationship. If it even was a relationship. I wasn't sure if there were any brains behind all that beauty of his if he allowed Alana to speak for him like that. He simply huffed in his annoyance and looked away as she tried to make conversation with Eric.

"So… are you playing with the New York Philharmonic anytime soon?" She asked him.

"Possibly. I haven't decided anything. Besides…I'll be spending the holidays with my girlfriend." Eric told her as he put his arm around me.

Oh, he is _so _getting rewarded for that. I'll even do that little trick he likes so much and I'm making his favorite breakfast tomorrow morning. Take that bit of information you prissy bitch and stick that in your juice box and suck it. I snuggled into Eric's side and continued to looked at the pair in front of me as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Needless to say, that thing…I mean…_Alana_ seemed displeased.

"So…how long have you and Sandra been dating?"

"My name is Susannah." I corrected her.

"We've been going out for about four months now." Eric told her and smiled.

"Oh…four months, huh? Funny…I though you didn't do relationships, Eric."

"I didn't. Not until I met her."

"Sweet."

"Incredibly. Now if you'll excuse us…you interrupted our date." Eric dismissed her.

"Goodbye Andrea. It was nice meeting you Richard." I said.

Eric pulled me away as soon as I finished my sentence. However I wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that he looked as if he was about to burst at the seams from the laughter he was holding, or whatever else I may have told _Alana_. Ugh. I even hated her name.

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked immediately.

"What?"

"Alana." I was fuming.

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think. I know you weren't a saint before you met me, but I do know that she was looking at you like she wanted to eat you."

"Well, I only welcome those type of looks from you, lover." He laughed.

"Eric!" I stopped walking and stood in front of him. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"No?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Sleep with Alana?"

"Why not? She's tall and perfect size two…"

"You can't be serious, stop this. Don't you dare compare her to yourself."

"She's gorgeous."

"And certifiable as well. She's a good cellist, I'll give her that much. But she has the personality of a Pariah and is not the type of person I would socialize with."

"Well she obviously has a thing for you."

"Yes…but I only want to be with you."

"Eric-"

"You are the girl I have been wishing for…even if I was not aware of it at certain times."

"Well…when you put it like that."

I buried myself in his awaiting arms and he held onto me. I hated this. I hated not feeling sure of myself for that split second back there. I had always had a sense of confidence, but it all went out the window when I saw Alana and her picturesque qualities. I never doubted Eric's feelings for me…I doubted myself. And that did not suit me. I made a promise to myself there and then that nothing like this would happen again. I believed Eric when he told me that I was the only one he wanted to be with.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he brought his finger under my chin and lifted my face so he could see me.

"Yes. I'm sorry for acting immature back there."

"I thought it was sexy." He smirked and I laughed.

"You would."

"So…do you wish to go home?"

"No. I want to stay and see the rest of the gardens."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides…if we see Alana again…I can show her that pond over there."

Eric laughed as he held onto me. And in that moment, there was no where I'd rather be.

* * *

**A/N****: Mkay, we're getting closer to the big exchanges of the ILY's...and something else. *hint hint* Yes, they'll finally be going at it soon. I'd like to think withing the next five chapters or so. =)**

**Oh, and that "So stick that in your juicebox and suck it" phrase of Sookie's is totally mine. Lol. I've been saying it for years, all throughout High School in fact. Any phrases you find yourself saying often?**

**Review lovelies! xoxo **


	15. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**A/N****: Yeah…I don't even want to try and attempt an apology. Lol. -Lame excuse here- The regular semester ended, but I signed up for some summer classes so I'm a bit unraveled between school, work and the personal life. But as always you gals are incredible and the most understanding and I love each and everyone of you for it! And I'm sure these two little love birds do as well.**

**And just as a little recap so far: **_**Eric and Sookie are going strong in their relationship; it's been four months since they've began dating and with the help of others they've come to realize that they're in love (collective 'aww' here). They haven't exchanged those three little words yet, nor has Sookie given up her V-Card BUT Eric did get Sookie to agree to spend the weekend with him. ;) And there was a lovely woman named Alana in the previous chapter that Eric and Sookie met when they went to the Botanical Garden. Remember her? Isn't she just lovely?**_

* * *

SPOV

The snow continued to fall and create a personal winter wonderland for me and Eric. He told me of the little he knew of botany as we walked around the garden hand in hand; though I couldn't get my mind of off Alana, and that irritated me to no end. I pushed her to the back of my mind and continued to walk with Eric throughout the garden; we even took some pictures together that I would have to get framed.

"Are you having fun?" Eric asked me while we took a rest and sat on a bench.

"Yes! Thank you for taking me here. I really do love the snow."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"No reason. Maybe I should take you to my part of the world sometime."

"Uh…Park Slope?" I was confused; I'd already been there countless times.

"No. Somewhere farther." He laughed at me.

"Where exactly?"

"Sweden." Eric told me with no expression.

"Sweden? What? Are you serious?" I couldn't contain my smile, nor the sound of my voice as Eric winced and rubbed at his ear.

"Yes, Sweden. My family has a nice estate there. And a cabin as well."

"You would really take me there?"

"Of course. I'd love to show you the history of my ancestors."

"I'd love that."

"Then it's settled. We'll go to Sweden."

"Wait, when? I mean…we're spending Christmas and stuff with Gran."

"You and I can go for New Year's Day."

"So a New Year in a new country?"

"Something like that, yes. You'll see all the traditions my family's country has to offer."

"I can't wait! I've never been out of the country before."

"This is just the beginning."

I almost told him I loved him right then and there as we leaned toward one another and let our lips touch. We continued to sit there on the bench as the snow fell; our kisses remaining sweet and short but filled with the adoration we have for each other. Once we were done we snuggled as we watched the snowflakes fall. I knew I'd remember this scene forever. After awhile Eric and I stood and began to finish our journey around the garden. We talked a little about our upcoming trip down south, and the time we would spend with Gran.

"I can't wait for you to meet her!" I jumped a little as we neared the exit.

"I'm sure she'll have a fun time reading me the riot act." Eric smiled.

"Oh Gran's harmless…just as long as you don't break my heart. Then she'll get out her shotgun and Jason may break your neck."

"Lovely."

"I'm just kidding! Jason wouldn't break your neck…he'd go for your hand or something knowing you're a musician."

"Even better. It seems that I better never let you go."

"I would like that."

I'm sure I gave Eric the goofiest grin known to mankind but I kept smiling anyway. My grin was accompanied by a bellowing laugh as Eric suddenly tripped over an invisible object and landed face first into the snow. Worst. Girlfriend. Ever. I know. In my defense I did ask him if he was alright once I regained my bearings. There's just something funny about seeing your Adonis of a boyfriend take a dive. Gone was his elegance and grace as his arms splayed all over as he fell. His height certainly didn't help him in this instance.

"I am so glad my safety is at the forefront of your mind, lover." He asked as he remained splayed out in the snow.

"I'm so sorry." I got out as I regained my breath.

"Yes I can see that."

"You're okay."

"My ego is incredible bruised."

"Oh I bet that's fine. It's too big for any permanent damage."

"Are you going to help me up?"

"Uh…sure." I eyed him warily.

He looked at me from his position on his back as he put out his hand. He gave me a quirk of his eyebrow as his looked over me. I wondered how I would be able to help him up with all of his weight; but I was more cautious of his motives. I wondered if he had something up his sleeve. I wouldn't put it past Eric to get back at me for laughing at him.

"It is a bit cold here on the ground, lover." Eric huffed.

"Alright…I'm helping ya."

I hesitantly gave him my hand and it was all fine and dandy, right up until the moment that he pulled me down in the snow to meet him. Well…now I knew what snow tasted like. I could hear Eric laughing as I patted all the snow out of my jacket and hair. I looked up to find him standing over me, telling me how cute I was. I didn't care if I looked like a snow angel to him, I wanted him to pay. And that was the thought that ran through my mind as I made up a snow ball and threw it at his head.

"Did you just…did you just hit me with a snowball?" He genuinely looked shocked.

"Yes. Yes I did." I said and a launched another, hitting him square in the face.

A look of disbelief merged with outrage and determination as he threw himself at me. But I was too quick. I stood up and began to run. I was happy that there wasn't any one around us as he chased me all around the gardens. I'm sure he let me get away a few times as we played our little game.

It seemed like forever before I began to tire. We had found ourselves amongst the sanctuary of the trees as we waited for a chance to pounce on one another. I saw the air in front of me with every breath I exhaled; I tried to watch every step I took so that I wouldn't give away my position. My eyes strained through the trees and branches as I tried to locate Eric. I couldn't describe it; this feeling of a chase. It was exhilarating and I couldn't wait for him to find me. And it was only a second later that he did.

"Looking for me?" His voice startled me by it's close proximity behind me.

I tried to get away, but I was already within his grasp as he held onto my hand and fell atop me. He looked devious as he held my hands above my head and let his weight surround me. I loved it; the feel of him. I could feel his excitement even through all the layers we had worn this cold Winter day.

"Think you could do something like that and get away with it?" He asked me.

"I don't know…I think I did pretty damn good for awhile there."

"And that is why you are currently underneath me, subject to whatever I choose."

"Boy, you think highly of yourself."

"As if you'd dare to refuse me." He said as he thrust his hips forward and I moaned.

"You don't play fair." I breathed out.

"All's fair in love and war."

The small smile that was on my face fell immediately as I looked upon Eric. Did he just say that? I mean…he did say love, didn't he? Granted he said war as well, but…did this mean that he loved me? It wasn't so much as the words he said but the sincerity in his voice as he gazed upon me. This was all too confusing. I needed to tell him how I felt, and hopefully find out his feelings as well.

"Eric, I…"

"Let's go, shall we? I wouldn't want to catch a cold sitting here in this damp snow."

"No, wait. Eric, shouldn't we…"

"Come on, lover. I'll make you those potatoes you love so much for lunch."

He got up and helped me along before dusting any snow off of us. Eric practically ran us out the gardens as he had a pensive and calculated look on his face. I didn't want him to hide within himself and mess up any progress we had build through out the months, but I didn't know how to approach the subject. I hated doubting myself.

"About that…" I started.

"Yes?"

"Well…I uh…" I hated to bring this up at the time but it had be nagging at me for some time now.

"What is it?" Eric wondered. He had stopped walking and faced me, though we weren't too far from the exit. He kept looking at me as my eyes darted everywhere. "Sookie?"

"What happens next?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What happens next? With us?"

"Lunch? I don't understand."

I tried not to roll my eyes, but I failed at the task. Either Eric was pretending not to know what I was truly asking, or he was just truly being a man and not getting it.

"No, I meant…in the terms of the future."

"Well…we're going to Louisiana and then Sweden. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, Eric…what happens when you graduate? Do we still see each other? Do we end things?"

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Why shouldn't I? I need to know."

"At this very moment? Now?"

"Yes now. You're a senior and I'm only a freshman. And I know you don't want to go to graduate school, so where does that leave us in a few months time?"

"What is this, Susannah?"

"Please don't get all formal on me. I just want answers."

"I don't have an answer."

"What?" I felt dejected.

"I believe the term is that the question caught me off guard and 'came from left field' if I'm correct."

"Don't you think about us?"

"Of course I do. I invited you to Sweden, did I not? I'm going with you to Louisiana."

"And what then?"

"I…don't…we keep seeing each other. That is what I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I really you would stop doubting my feelings for you."

"I don't."

"Liar."

"Alright, fine! I do. But can you blame me?"

"No. But then again when I thought of my future, the only certain thing was my music. I never envisioned anything else…not for a long time."

"I want you. I do."

"I want you. That much I know. And anything else that crosses our path will be dealt with when the time comes."

"But shouldn't we be planning…"

"No, no plans. Life does not always goes as planned."

"You really need to ease on those sayings and phrases."

"You love them."

"I do not."

"Of course you do. Especially the romantic ones."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said as I smiled.

"Can we not have this discussion anymore?"

"At all?"

"For a very long time that is. I feel like we've gone over this before."

"Yeah, with no resolution."

"Yes there is."

"And that is?"

"There's you and I. And that is all matters."

I sighed and stood on my toes as I kissed him. He really was too good to me. I promised myself I wouldn't needlessly over obsess over things anymore, and this time I would keep my word. I would have faith in myself and in Eric. I wasn't so naïve as to think that we would never have any arguments or always see eye to eye, but the fact that he was willing to try when he had never done before spoke volumes.

"You really are something Mr. Northman…and I…really do love being with you."

"Why thank you. And I am fabulous." He said as he coiffed his hair causing me to laugh.

"You're too much."

"But you love it."

"Yes…I do." I said to Eric as he remained quiet for a few moments.

"Let's go…shall we?"

"Yes. Let's."

I looped my hand around his and returned his smile. We finally exited the gardens and our little journey came to an end, but the day was just beginning. I had found my resolve right there and then. I knew what I would do. I'd tell Eric how I felt about him this weekend…and come Christmas day…I'll give myself to him.

* * *

**A/N****: Woe is me. Lol. I know. It's a bit short, but this is the best I can do. The muses for this are just getting back on track. But I **_**can**_** say that these two will be exchanging those words we all want to hear very soon. Then the knocking of the boots will be soon to follow. ;) **

**Review are nice as always! What about those new readers? What did you think? 3 **


	16. One Question Comes To Mind

**A/N: Umm…apologies? That's all I can offer right now. **

* * *

EPOV 

I traced the contours of Sookie's shape with a single finger as she lay sleeping next to me. Over her hip and up, past her ribcage and onto her arm until I traced her lips before kissing her softly. I may have been pouting. Yes, I would admit it. Today was Sunday, and Sookie would be leaving in a few hours. Why were the days of the week so long and yet the weekends so short? I was going to miss her, and that drowsy smile she greeted me with upon waking. I would miss seeing the flush of her cheeks; it was a lovely reaction to certain statements of mine. I would even miss her singing, if that was the proper term to describe what she attempted to do while in the shower. I'd miss the simplicity of reaching over and holding her hand.

I was in love with her.

Of course my previous bout with love had me questioning the validity of my feelings for a few moments, but all I had to do was look at Sookie as we took a stroll down the streets of my neighborhood…and I knew. I knew what I felt for her was love and I would not cheapen it with the ghosts of my past.

There was hardly a moment that she was not the topic of thought. While I was with her, I was consumed by her. While I was alone surrounded by the sounds of my cello, my thoughts were consumed by her. It was all I could do. It frustrated me, and yet it soothed me. I wracked my mind with thoughts of telling her. Would I? When? How would I go about telling her? Should I be straightforward and come forth with such information? All the questions made my head ache.

"Good morning." She whispered as she rubbed her eyes and snuggled further into bed.

"Good morning." I answered her, and was rewarded with that drowsy smile.

"Today's Sunday."

"I know."

"I wish it weren't."

"So do I."

"Why's the weekend so short? It's not fair."

"No, it's not. But there is always a solution to our dilemma."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Well…you could always stay. Stay here…with me."

"Really? You'd want that?"

"I always want you."

"In which form, Mr. Northman?" She blushed and giggled. She was too cute.

"Any form is fine with me. I have enjoyed you these past few days."

"Me too."

She reached over and held my hand as I settled myself on my side so that we faced one another. I quite enjoyed having her in my bed. I liked to hold her in my arms as we talked of mundane things before drifting to sleep. Her form in mine rivaled the feel of the cello in my grasp; I preferred her warmth and softness. Never would I have imagined that my most prized possession would be inferior to that of a woman.

"Tempting, but I really think I should go back…I wouldn't want Amelia to feel lonely in our dorm room."

"Pam is with her. I can assure you she's not feeling lonely."

"Eww." She laughed.

"Yes…but it gives you all the more reason to stay."

"I'd love to…"

"But?"

"I want to take advantage of the whole college experience. I have this great suite, and I don't get enough use out of it."

"That's understandable."

"Don't get me wrong. I love all the time I spend here with you, or even when you spend time with me at my place…but I just think I need to take advantage of it more."

"You may take advantage of me all you like." I joked and she smacked my chest.

"I'll keep that in mind." She paused for quite a while. "You do understand though, right?"

"Of course. Just because we are together doesn't mean we should loose sight of we are individually."

"Exactly! Although…"

"Yes?"

"I think…I still need to do figure out who I am as an individual."

"I don't understand."

"All I know is music."

"That's not true. You are incredibly intelligent in matters that do not concern music, and you love quotes. I've never met someone that could quote Arnold Edinborough and Aristotle."

"You're sweet…but…I think I need to find if I have other passions out there besides music…and you." She blushed.

"Me?"

"Yes. Don't act coy with me."

"I like that." I smiled.

"Of course you would."

"I feel the same way about you, if it's any consolation."

"Yes…it is. And I know this might not make any sense, but thank you."

"You don't need to justify finding enjoyment in other things. You're young, and now would be a good time to do so."

"I think I want to try…art."

"In which form?"

"I don't know…maybe I'll paint. I like watercolor." She said with excitement.

"I can sketch."

"Really? You never told me that." She squealed and sat up on the bed.

"Yes. Though I haven't done so in years. Music took over my life. I'm sure I am rusty."

"I don't think I have any artistic talent in me whatsoever…but I want to try."

"As well you should. Actually, I can recommend some art classes…if you would like."

"You'd do that."

"Yes. Actually, I might start sketching once more…do things that I used to enjoy."

"What else? Tell me something that you've kept to yourself all these months." She pounced on the bed.

"Everything?"

"No, well…not everything. I think everyone should have some things or secrets they keep to themselves. We don't have to share everything. I just want to know some more things you enjoy…other than music and the History and Discovery channels." Sookie smiled.

"Movies…old films, musicals."

"Really? I would've never guessed."

"Yes…when I was younger, Pam and I would visit our grandmother and she would show us these black and white films. And if you ever want to blackmail my sister with something, you should mention her secret love of musicals."

"Oh, my gosh! I love it!" Sookie giggled.

"Yes…she is particularly fond of Elvis films as well."

"This just keeps getting better and better."

"She even has an extensive collection…she really does love it."

"Well, that's nice. I have a few musicals I love."

"Let me guess…Moulin Rouge?" I asked her and laughed.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"Wild guess."

"Liar…besides, lots of people love it."

"That is true. I did enjoy the cinematography."

"What's your favorite musical? Or do you not have one?"

"I quite enjoy Casablanca, to be honest."

"Really? Here's a fun fact, I've never seen it."

"We'll have to rectify that. Some say it's overrated but I quite enjoy it."

"Okay, tell me something else. What else do you like?"

"Hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and a dash of cinnamon on top."

"Ooh, that sounds good. Who taught you to do that?"

"My grandmother." I said in a somber tone.

"She was your father's mother, right? You've only mentioned her a few times, but I can tell that you loved her a lot, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"I know you don't have the closest relationship with your parents, but…I'm glad you had someone you could count on."

"I loved my grandmother, dearly. In fact, she was the one to help me through my heartbreak. She reminded me that there would be someone out there that would love me in the manner I deserved…and she threaten to hire someone to beat up my ex-girlfriend since she wasn't up to par." I admitted and Sookie laughed.

"She sounds like quite a woman."

"My Nana was incredible…I cried in my music room when she died last year."

"I'm sorry. I would've liked to have met her."

"I would've liked that as well. And she would've adored you as much as I do."

Sookie did not bother to hide the joy on her face once I told her that. I didn't mind. I liked laying with her here on my bed. Her hand was entangled with mine and she slipped her leg in between my own. We sat there looking at one another for the longest time; I think our breathing even synchronized but there was no urge to say anything. I was comfortable in this silence of ours.

"I like really bad reality TV and teen dramas." Sookie offered.

"I know that. And it is quite unforgivable." However, I could not say it with a straight face.

"Oh shush! I can't help it. It's like a train crash, I can't look away. And I know it isn't quality TV, but I keep tuning in every week just so I can have something to laugh. Besides, the ridiculous storylines can be entertaining."

"I'll have to take your work for it."

"Oh come on…I'm pretty sure you love _Gossip Girl_."

"I do not like that pathetic form of television. Blake Lively on the other hand…"

"Oh shut up!" She laughed at me.

"I see the way you look at the one that wears those bowties" I teased.

"Gross, he's definitely not my type. Now…tell me something." She asked as she kissed the back of my hand.

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't care. The first thing that pops into your head."

"Alright…I like to wear tan sweaters in the fall."

"What?" Her brows creased in confusion and she smiled.

"That was the first thing that popped into my head. Tan sweaters in the fall, and light blue in the winter." I explained as her smile grew larger.

"Oddly enough, I think I have the same preference."

"It's something I've always done. I just drift to certain colors during certain seasons."

"It's only natural. Now tell me something else."

"I love the smell of you…and how the perfume you wear lingers to your scarf."

"Yeah? Well I love the way your hair looks the first thing in the morning."

"I love the way you act when it snows."

"I love…the way you hold me just before we go to bed."

"And I like you…in fact, I really _like_ you."

"I like you too…in fact, Eric I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Eric, I-"

I wanted to hear those three little words that I had yet to utter to her, but instead we were interrupted. I wasn't a morning person, and the sound of my cell phone ringing angered me greatly. In fact, I wanted to throw it out the window. I might have lost a few contacts in that act but the satisfaction would have been gratifying enough.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"No. What were you going to say?"

"Eric-"

"Sookie, please."

"You should really answer the phone." She begged.

"Alright." I told her before sitting up on the bed and reaching over to retrieve my cell phone. I saw that it was my sister, and I had never wanted to strangle her more than in this moment. "What do you want Pamela?"

"Good morning to you too." Pam snickered.

"Pam."

"Take it easy little brother, I'm sure you'll be offering to buy me a pair of Louboutins as soon as I tell you the news."

"News? What news?"

"Well it appears as if all your dreams are coming true. You're going to Paris."

"Paris?" I asked and noticed that Sookie suddenly took an interest in my phone call.

"Yes. An orchestra wants you to perform with them on Christmas. And since you're still not sure if you'll be joining the New York Philharmonic, I told them that you would consider it."

"Christmas in Paris?"

"It would be exquisite, much better than New York."

"Tell them that I'm honored, but…I'll be declining their offer."

"What? Eric, this is an incredible opportunity!"

"I promised Sookie that we'd be spending Christmas together in Louisiana."

"Eric, Louisiana will be there when you get back from Paris!"

"I've made my decision."

"Would you…just think about it, please? Don't make any decisions just yet."

"If that would make you feel better, then I agree."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye Pamela."

"Goodbye brat." I heard the smile in Pam's voice as we ended the call, but I was sure of my decision.

Paris.

Incredible. It was a dream of mine, but not at the cost of Sookie.

"You should go." Sookie announced.

"What?"

"Paris…go. I want you to."

"Sookie, I said I would spend Christmas with you in Louisiana and I will."

"But this is _Paris_, we're talking about! You can't pass up this opportunity just for me."

"Why not?"

"I can't ask you to do that. You've always wanted to play in Paris, that's where you want to end up after college, Eric…you have to go."

"I have to make my own decisions. But thank you for your concern."

"Please don't sacrifice your dreams for me."

"Sacrifice?" I had to laugh just a little. "Sookie, it is a _single_ performance, not the end of my career. Besides…I've decided that I want to play here with the New York Philharmonic during the holidays."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I smiled and cupped her cheek.

"Completely positive?"

"Sookie…stop. I've made my decision. I just told Pamela that I would consider Paris to placate her. I am going to be with you on Christmas."

"Okay."

She smiled and kissed me; I could tell there was some relief that we would not be parted for this holiday. I wanted to be with Sookie on Christmas, and more importantly, I wanted to tell her how I felt about her. I didn't regret my decision…though I may have regretted it a few days later with the events that unfolded.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I foreshadowed it a little there and left it on a cliffhanger. No worries though! It won't take me over six months to update this little ditty! **

**As always, reviews are lovely! Thanks for all the interest this story has received!**


	17. Tis The Season To Be Jolly

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Life was busy for a few months there and has continued to be. And here it's taken about seven months to update when I promised that it wouldn't take me over six months to get out a new chapter. Oy. But back to these two! **

**EPOV**

I hate the holidays.

The consistency of the fabricated vibrancy and the fabricated cheeriness of those partaking in them; The need to come together to celebrate falsehoods. More importantly I hate the imposing force thrown upon me to participate.

I haven't enjoyed a holiday in quite some time. I thought I would enjoy this Christmas; this Christmas that I was spending with Sookie. So far, it appeared as if this Christmas would be another to forget.

I hate Christmas.

Well not the holiday itself, though once the details and specificities of the holiday were known it quickly turned mundane. No, I hated how this Christmas was shaping up. I hated the fight Sookie and I had.

I hated the events that led up to it.

I hated the emotions she invoked in me, and the way she made me feel. Maybe it would have been better if I never had met her.

And so, here I am on the night before Christmas Eve nursing a broken heart. I sat in my music room as my eyes roamed over my instruments in the dark. I felt numb here, surrounded in the quiet darkness by what I considered my oldest friends. Where did it all go wrong, I had a guess.

My thoughts lingered on my last words to Sookie when my phone began to ring. I knew it wouldn't be her. It would most likely be Pam trying to get me to talk to Sookie and work things out. I'm sure she'd heard what happened from the grape vine.

I was tired of talking.

I let the phone ring until it stopped, only to start again. Pam was ever persistent. I thought if I ignored her long enough that she would let me be. But that was never the case. She hounded me even from out of state, and all too soon I found myself answering the phone.

"Yes, Pamela?"

"Why are you in your music room pouting in the dark?"

"Because I choose to be."

"You do realize you could be partaking in some sexual fantasy with Sookie at the moment, yes?"

"Nice to hear from you as well. And how are you during this festive time of the year? Are you enjoying yourself, my _older_ sister?"

"Oh, little brother I am not in the mood for this little game of ours."

"Pity."

"Amelia will not stop hounding me. It seems as if your dear little Sookie keeps on bothering her with her tears. As such, apparently it is my duty to get you to make her stop…so do it."

"No." I said with enthusiasm as I quietly laughed to myself. I would never admit it, but I did miss my sister. And as sad as it may sound, this conversation was the highlight of my horrible week.

"As your older sister, I demand you."

"No." I told her once more.

"Fine, as your manager I demand you."

"To which my reply is still a resounding, no. Try again. I am quite enjoying this, to be honest."

"Eric…my _dear_ brother this is not how this works. As your elder, and manager, I'm supposed to order you to do something and you are to comply. Now do it! I'm missing out on some _very_ important things."

"Well, as much as knowing that you are missing out on those _very_ important things pains me…" I sarcastically seethed. "…my answer is still no. Care to try something else?"

"Why are you being such an asshole?"

"I do love the fact that you're on my side in this matter."

"Oh please, the both of you are moronic."

"Thank you for the kind words."

"You're each letting your pride and stubbornness hold you back from fixing the problem."

"If that is all, I'm going to hang up now."

"Why won't you talk to her?"

"I'm done talking."

"Really? Because from what I heard, you haven't done too much of it."

"Goodbye, Pamela."

"Would you just wait?"

"For what?"

"Look…I know you're hurt-"

"I refuse to listen to this."

"Just stop it! I know you had your heart ripped out before by that bitch, who I shall not name, but…Sookie is different. And I know for a fact that she feels just as bad as you if not worse."

"I doubt it."

"It's true. Just talk to her. That can be my gift from you."

"I bought you ridiculously expensive boutique shoes, that was my gift."

"Well this can be another. Just do it. Don't make me say that word…"

"Actually, I would just _love_ to hear you say it."

"No, it's vile and goes against my nature. I demand and people follow, I don't beg."

"Well, I am not one of your minions…so say it. Maybe your heart will grow three times larger. It would be a Christmas miracle." My smile may have been a bit wicked at that remark."

"I hate you."

"Say it."

"Fine…would you…"

"Come on, you can do it." I cheered in mockery.

"Ugh. I can't do this. You know what? Just be miserable."

"Oh, Pamela. You wound me."

"You better not repeat this to anyone."

"Understood."

"Ever."

"Uh huh."

"Eric…would you…would…you…"

"Yes?"

"Oh, fuck it. Would you please talk to Sookie?"

"And there it is."

"I hope you rot."

"I love you too. But don't you feel better now? Don't you have warm feelings and all that jazz?"

"I feel gross. Now tell me you'll talk to Sookie."

"Fine. I will talk to Sookie-" I started.

"Thank you."

"If she wishes to talk to me." I concluded.

"Oh, come on Eric!"

"I never said that I would go out and pursue Sookie to try and talk to her. But if she wishes to talk to me…I won't close the door in her face."

"How magnanimous of you, you jackass!"

"Pamela?"

"What?!" She yelled.

"Merry Christmas." I said in sincerity.

"Merry Christmas, Eric. And I _am_ sorry that you're hurting."

"Me too."

Once the call ended I was once again surrounded by silence. I was miserable, I knew that much. Most of all, I missed Sookie. And that was enough to make me put on my coat and scarf as I headed to the door.

SPOV

What the heck happened?

Days ago Eric and I were fine. We were more than fine actually. His Christmas gift had arrived and I placed it underneath our tree along with Amelia's.

It's the only thing I looked at as I sat in my living room. Amelia had been gone for a few days now despite offering to come back and console me. She offered to have our own Christmas, or if I would consider spending Christmas with her family and Pam in the Hamptons, but I declined. She should at least enjoy her holidays.

And to add salt to my wounds, the city had been hit with a huge snow storm just yesterday and I was stuck here…on my own. I was about to wallow in my pity further when my cell phone rang. Not even bothering to check who it was I answered it quickly.

"Hello?!" I said with a bit of hope.

"Hello, my dear. How are you holding up?"

"Oh…hey Gran. How are ya?" I tried to mask the sadness in my voice.

"I'm fine. A bit sad that you and Eric won't be able to make it down for Christmas."

"Yeah…me too, but I had to stay and take my final today. I tried to work something out with the professor, but…"

"Don't worry, darlin'…it happens."

"I really did want to make it down there for Christmas."

"Me too. Not to mention, I wanted to meet that boy you're so crazy about. So what are your plans then?"

"Nothing special. I thought I'd spend the day inside tomorrow…then open up my gifts Christmas morning and cook some dinner."

"Well that's nice…at least you'll be with Eric."

"Mhmm…" I said sans enthusiasm. I hoped she wouldn't catch onto anything.

"So have you spoken to Amelia?"

"Yeah, she's spending Christmas with Pam and her family."

"Well, that's nice. How's her family taking to Pamela?"

"It's…been colorful." I told her. Apparently there'd be some situations over at Amelia's place. Pamela and her father had some interesting moments.

"Hopefully she's taking time to enjoy her family and her time off. She seems like a good girl."

"She is. And she's an even better friend."

"That's nice, dear. I'm glad you've taken to some folks."

"So…I hear Niall went down there. How is he?"

"Oh yes." I swear I heard her giggle. "He came down two days ago. He'll be here for Christmas dinner along with Jason and some other people."

"That's good. At least you'll have some company. Say hi to him for me, alright?"

"Will do. Now you take care of yourself, ya hear?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try."

"You alright, Sookie?"

"Yep."

"Sookie?"

"Seriously, Gran…I'm okay."

"You know well and good that I could always tell when you were lying young lady. That hasn't changed."

"Gran…"

"Don't make me repeat myself, young lady!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now…you go on and tell me what's wrong."

"I uh…well…Eric and I are…"

"Oh sweetie, did you two break up?"

"Yeah…he ended it." I managed to get out. I was determined not to cry.

"Oh Sookie, I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault."

"Now don't you talk like that."

"No, but it is…and I'm sorry."

"I hope you've told him that."

"I did. And I tried to tell him again, but…he won't even talk to me anymore."

"Now you listen here, Sookie. You are about as strong-willed and stubborn as anyone I've ever met. Now you go and talk to that boy and set things straight. And if at the end of it all you two decide that you can't work, well…at least you can say that you tried."

"But, Gran-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Yes ma'am." I managed to laugh.

"Now you try and have a Merry Christmas, and you tell Eric to enjoy the holidays…okay, dear?"

"I will."

"No go talk to him."

"I will."

"Right now."

"I'm on my way, Gran."

"Then you call me and tell me how it went. I'll be here."

"Thanks, Gran. I love you…and I miss you."

"I miss you too. And you know how much I love you. Now go on. And good luck."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

As soon as I hung up, I dashed to get my coat on. I had my scarf wrapped around my neck and my gloves on before I decided to get Eric's gift; maybe it'd act as a buffer or peace offering of some sort.

And before I knew it, all the cold wind and the snow mixed together and I was on Eric's door step. My heart pounded in my chest as I raised my hand to knock on the door and hesitated. I failed in my attempt a few times before I gathered my strength and raised once more, only to find that I didn't need to bother knocking; Eric had opened the door just then with his coat and scarf on.

"Where are you going?"

"Sookie…hello."

"Hi…"

"I was just going-"

"Can we talk? Please? I really need to talk to you."

"Alright."

And for the first time in days, I allowed myself to have a bit of hope.

**A/N: So you'll find out what happened between the two love birds in the next chapter. I'll try and be better with the updates, but I'm in the process of applying to Grad school here in the states and abroad. Fingers crossed that I follow through with the updates and get accepted to the Universities I'd like to attend!**

**Reviews are nice. =)**


End file.
